Hela's Entertainment
by melWinter
Summary: During and post TDW. Coming back from the dead, Loki has a lot of time on his hands. What mischief can he possibly get up to while Thor is away and Odin dies? Oh. He can become King of Asgard. But with the throne now his, what will he do? Perhaps it's time to bring about Ragnarok, the fabled fall of the gods, to punish the AEsir for failing his mother. Warning: Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

_The Distant Past_

 _Green eyes flicked to the left as a figure sat down next to him on the bench. She had a slight form with unusual coloring for a light elf. Her pale skin was quite common but her hair was long and an unusual shade of black. She was wearing the correct clothing for someone of a noble class but her posture was just a little too relaxed. A little too casual._

 _"The prince seems discontent."_

 _Loki straightened a little on the bench, hastily scrubbing at his face with the back of his hand. He was only six seasons old, which was roughly fifty years old by a mortal calendar. No one but mother paid attention to him. Well, his brother did of course, but just to encourage him to come to the training yard with him. As soon as Thor had turned eight seasons, his focus had shifted entirely to learning to be the best warrior of Asgard._

 _He was dressed exactly as he should be, but the dirt clinging to the knees of his breeches silently spoke of a recent fall. Fingers toying with the hem of his dark green tunic, voice quiet and refined. "I am well, thank you."_

 _She made a soft clucking sound with her tongue, but her green eyes just a shade darker than his own sparkled with amusement. "My, my…did no one ever tell you it is impolite to lie to a friend?"_

 _Loki looked up with a small frown, confusion dancing across his face. "What friend?"_

 _"I will be your friend if you like." She tilted her head a little towards him, a slight smirk tugging at her lip and eyes full of secrets. "I have watched you for the whole of your life and I find you quite entertaining."_

 _"You do? Have we met?" Loki's green eyes widened in surprise. She didn't look familiar, but then again he was just old enough to start attending official feasts. He'd had a lot of people introducing themselves recently._

 _"We just did." Her reply was accompanied by another smirk, this one warm and welcoming._

 _Loki giggled, a light sound that delighted the senses and caused an unconscious grin to form on both of their faces. "Do you have a name?"_

 _Again that amused quirk of her lip created a smirk as she spoke. "Well I should hope so. My name is Hela."_

 _Loki gave a proper nod of acknowledgement to her. "A pleasure to meet you, Hela."_

 _Hela returned the gesture and was obviously highly entertained by his manners. "Likewise, I am sure, Loki."_

 _Slowly his face formed a frown, cheeks coloring just enough to indicate embarrassment. "How did you know I was lying?"_

 _Hela didn't take offense easily, and certainly not to lies. Some of the people that entertained her the most were magnificent liars. Her tone was dismissive. "It is a gift I have carried since my creation. Would you like to share it with me?"_

 _"That is impossible." His young voice was full of confidence that he was right._

 _"Nothing is impossible. Improbable. Unlikely. But never impossible." She slowly lifted an eyebrow and gave him a strange look. She couldn't help but ask the question that followed. "Haven't you learned that in your studies?" His face falling caused her own to mirror him, curiosity forcing her to ask, "What is wrong?"_

 _Loki looked down, letting his frizzy black hair fall into his eyes, his voice quiet. "They make fun of me for learning magic, so I stopped."_

 _Hela made an irritated noise to herself. AEsir. Such powerful creatures but so stagnant. So BORING. Their mockery of a male witch was so predictable. Just by looking at him she knew he would never be as robust as the other children here. Yet more reason for them to mock him. He may not understand yet at such a tender age, but magic would be his greatest ally._

 _Perhaps at times his only ally._

 _She held out her palm and a ball of fire filled the space. He watched in fascination, green eyes large from his small, pale face. Her tone was instructive but passionate. "Never let them take away who you are. Magic chose you, the most powerful seidr ever born who bends Yggdrasil to your will. Fight for who you are, Loki."_

 _His brow furrowed, unconsciously his lower lip pursing out just slightly in a pout. "They're bigger than me."_

 _Hela hid her amusement but couldn't help tapping his lower lip with her index finger. His eyes widened further in horror, his entire face flushing. Mother had been warning him repeatedly that pouting was unbecoming for a warrior._

 _Her lip tilted upward in amusement. "Well then I will teach you a trick that will help you with big bullies."_

 _Loki studied her for a moment as the red faded before nodding decisively. "Okay. We can be friends." So she showed him a few tricks, things that the arms master wouldn't approve of since most of them involved injuring an opponent's balls. They returned to the bench but he knew before he even asked the question. "You have to go now, don't you?"_

 _"Yes, but I wish to give you a gift."_

 _Her hand moved in a way that he thought might be sleight of hand, except he knew it wasn't. She pressed what was in her hand in his palm. He carefully examined the small disc made out of some type of metal with intricate runes carved in it._

 _"What is it?" Loki asked with a frown of concentration on his face._

 _Hela shrugged casually, eyes drifting outward. "The midgardians have a saying." She frowned delicately. "No…I always get the past and the future mixed up…they will have a phrase. This is a 'get out of jail free' card."_

 _Loki looked back down at the item that resembled a coin, voice thoroughly confused. "Card?" He'd seen the cards the warriors played with and this looked nothing like them._

 _Her customary smirk changed to a grin, obviously pleased with all his interesting questions. "In a manner of speaking. Should you die, you can use this for a second chance."_

 _"How?" Loki was very familiar with Valhalla, reading all that he could about it and any other subject spoken about. He'd never heard of a way to come back from the land of eternal glory._

 _She smirked and faded from sight, her voice echoing her words. "Come find me and find out."_

* * *

Chapter 1

Loki looked over his own body silently.

Dead and forgotten on a barren plane in Svartalfheim, run through by the creature who had killed his mother. At least he had managed to avenge her with the elf's life in return. But still, it was so disrespectful for his body to just lie here and slowly rot. If he were alive he'd be pissed about it. At least Thor had the decency to arrange his body properly before he went off to save the universe. He doubted if the thunderer would return to collect him for a proper burning.

But he was dead so it didn't bother him. Right now he didn't feel much of anything. He glanced to the left to see a path of gold opening before him. In the great distance was the feasting hall where all those worthy of Valhalla drank and toasted their eternity.

Mother would be there.

His mouth may say nothing except lies but he couldn't lie with his heart. And she above anyone else had always understood that heart. She was his mother. She always would be. He was birthed by some unknown female on Jötunheim but Frigga was the woman who raised him. She taught him his first spells and was always there when he needed her.

There was a deep longing to join her, to turn his back on the living for a reward well earned. He could feel the running of hooves under his feet, no doubt the Valkyries were arriving to collect his soul and escort him to Valhalla.

Imagine that. The trickster was found worthy.

Every AEsir warrior who had mocked his less than honorable tactics in battle, all so certain he was destined for Niflheim because he wasn't a proper warrior of Asgard, were no doubt raging through the halls of Valhalla right now. It would almost be worth it to go and rub his acceptance in their arrogant faces.

But he looked to the right as a subtle darkness opened. It was a soft darkness, caught between twilight and true darkness. There were no shapes to discern a destination but there didn't need to be. He knew where it led. It was his choice to make and with a soundless sigh he slipped through the passage that had opened for him before he had no choice. No one escaped once the Valkyries had their prize.

He followed the dark path through the underworld, stopping in front of the entrance to Helheim. Garm guarded the way, the immortal creature the barrier that kept those not welcome in Helheim out. Those not welcome being the living, for Helheim and Niflheim were the lands of the dead, depending on what fate was deserved.

The body of an enormous black wolf, four golden eyes glared down at him. But Loki always had his tricks even in death. Grinning broadly, Loki produced a Hel cake and put it down on the ground with a flourish. It was said that the dead would be given Hel cake to appease Helheim's guard for giving bread to the poor during life.

The large sentinel gave Loki a distrusting look before moving aside to sniff at the cake.

Garm's large head jerked up a second later, smelling nothing, and with a laugh both the copy of Loki and the cake disappeared in the same instance. As if he had ever given the poor bread. Gold was so much more practical to offer them and Loki had never been partial to it. The guardian snarled but was appeased quickly, lying back down across the entrance.

Loki knew why.

The Queen awaited him.

He walked forward soundlessly, down the singular path that led to the entrance. The palace of black rock loomed before him, a colossal structure easily seen even from miles away. It was the home and lair of the Goddess of the Underworld. Lady Death.

Or as she had been introduced to him just before his sixth season, Queen Hela.

Loki looked around as he walked through Hela's throne room. He kept a dangerous smirk on his face and sauntered forward with confidence. There were souls off to one side in chains, no doubt bound for Niflheim when Hela got around to them.

The dishonorable. The damned. The souls that would spend a painful eternity finding regret that would never been enough to pay the debt of a wicked life.

She was lounging on her throne, not wearing the elven disguise he had been introduced to but in her natural skin. The right side of her face was porcelain beauty, the left side skeletal horror. No one knew how she had come into being. There were stories that she was his daughter. Obviously untrue since she was far older than he was. She had been reigning over the dead since long before Borr had been born, Odin's father. Perhaps it was just because they were such similar creatures is where the confusion was bred.

She smiled at him slyly as he stopped a half dozen steps from her. "Well…Prince Loki, what a surprise."

Taking the coin out of his pocket that she'd given him as a child and flipping it towards her, smirk growing. "I fail to see why you are surprised."

She caught the coin effortlessly without turning her head, still watching him. "I have never had anyone destined for Valhalla choose to stay."

"I pride myself in being unpredictable." Loki shrugged dismissively as he offered a convenient reason. There was only one reason he wanted to cling to life for just a little bit longer. One answer he would have at all cost.

"Indeed. It's what I enjoy the most about you."

Loki's eyebrow quirked upward, head tilting slightly in curiosity. "So that's it? Back I go?"

Hela shrugged a single shoulder, holding out her goblet for it to be refilled. Her eyes, however, didn't leave his face. "Essentially, but I am curious. What are you going to do with it?"

Blankness fell across his face, hiding everything. "To find out the truth."

She nodded to herself, pursing the fleshy part of her lips, head turned to hide bone in the shadows. "Mhmm…a sharp sword at times."

His brow slowly furrowed as he studied her eyes. Those deep, secretive eyes that held so much knowledge. She hoarded her knowledge with the same ferocity that he hoarded secrets but the pair of them had always had an understanding of sorts. "Do you know…"

She could see by the slight movement of his eyes that he stopped himself from continuing because of the dead that drifted through the walls of the throne room. Hela waved a dismissive hand at them. Most of these spirits had been dead for so long they were no longer aware of what went on around them. Even those that were younger and listening-what did it matter?

She shrugged slightly. "They're dead, Loki. Ask."

His lips tightened for just a moment before relaxing. "How well do you know the AEsir?"

Her green eyes flicked to an AEsir warrior mumbling to himself, slumped against a wall. "There is not a singular species that has not had at least a few of them wash onto my shores. I know the AEsir as well as any other."

"Odin." The word was said sharply. So many emotions boiling around that singular word.

She was not surprised at all that he was the topic. Hela nodded affirmatively. "He is known to me."

"Why would he…why?" Loki's brow furrowed as he left the question as it was.

 _Why would he lie to me?_

 _Why did he take me?_

Hela studied Loki for a moment, considering him carefully before speaking. "Why would he take a young Jötunn, raise him by impossible standards in secret and conveniently fall into Odin sleep when the truth was revealed?" Loki only flinched once, but he was clearly listening carefully. "How well do you understand the AEsir?"

Loki slowly raised an eyebrow. "I was raised by them."

She nodded and gestured slightly, her silky voice wrapping around him. "Then you would know that it is the dream of every AEsir warrior to fall in battle. Seven thousand years and Odin never fell. But the prophecy of Ragnarok-ah. Now that would be such a glorious battle with a no doubt fatal end."

"What prophecy?" The blankness on Loki's face and the blandness in his voice were very easily dismissed if one was foolish. Hela was not. She knew that what lay beneath that forced blandness was a rage that could destroy the nine realms. Odin was such an old fool for not realizing just how dangerous a game he was playing.

She steepled her fingers together, each digit touching, and spoke carefully. "The prophecy that foretells that you will bring about the fall of the AEsir. It gets a little whimsical even for my tastes."

"A prophecy known to Odin." A growl had entered Loki's voice, but still that forced blandness.

Hela shrugged lightly. "He may not believe it, but it may have given him ideas." Her green eyes flicked to an undetermined direction, as if she could see Asgard from her throne. Perhaps she could. "A child like Thor could never be pushed hard enough to instigate war with his own people."

Loki's lip curled slightly, teeth gleaming as he bared them to speak. "But a child like Loki-…"

Hela nodded and continued the thought. "Who already feels rejected and cast out…"

One of his fists clenched and shook as he finished. "Would welcome it."

She shrugged again. "That might be what he, in his foolishness, is counting on." For an AEsir to die honorably in battle, or as an act of self-sacrifice would gain instant admittance into Valhalla. "Nothing is more frightening to an AEsir than to face dying peacefully of old age rather than in glory." An AEsir dying from age or disease could still gain access to Valhalla, but magic and Yggdrasil would judge all of their actions.

Idly Loki wondered what actions Odin was concerned about that might bar the old king from Valhalla.

Loki nodded slowly to himself, eyes distant. It made a sick, logical sense. He would press the issue just to be sure. There was probably some small glimmer of affection that Odin felt for him, but it was buried under how useful Loki was to him. A hundred years ago he would have accepted that small glimmer gratefully and arranged for a way Odin could die with honor and glory.

"Then I won't do it." He smiled slowly, cruelly. "In fact…I have something else in mind."

Her smile slowly matched his in cruelty as much as it did in amusement. "Will you be sending many to keep me company?"

It was only fair, after all. Of anyone in the nine realms she was the only one who had remained his steadfast friend. Perhaps the wrong descriptor for Hela but ironically he felt closer to her than anyone else in his life.

… _and Hela was ever so lonely_.

His eyes flashed green, baring his teeth in a feral mockery of a smile. "At least one more."

* * *

Loki looked down dispassionately as he observed the face and body of the man he had once called father. A mere utterance of his supposed death while under disguise to the old king and the picture had painted itself eloquently over Odin's face. The regret. A brief flash of pain. But before his body had crumpled down the throne steps Loki had seen the rest in his eye. The disappointment. The desperation.

Hela had been right.

Odin was just sleeping, for now. Which seemed to happen more and more frequently lately. Frequently enough that anyone with sense would know Odin's time was nearly up anyway.

The rage was still a howling beast in his mind, pushing back any shred of sentiment and regret. A dagger to the heart would be a quick, clean kill…but he was too vexed with Odin to ever be so merciful. He could disguise Odin with his own face and throw him back into the dungeons. No one would ever know or question the quiet passing of the second son.

But Loki was smarter than that. He coveted the throne to prove Odin wrong, but becoming the man that he both hated and loved would truly push him into a madness he wouldn't recover from. As it was he was barely holding onto what shred of sanity still remained.

He stretched out next to the old king on the steps, knowing he would be heard, as he shifted back into his own form instead of that of a lowly guard. They were alone at the moment so it didn't matter. "As I had been about to say, All-father, the body was on Svartalfheim. But then Loki spoke with Hela and reclaimed his flesh back as his own. And no, I had been granted access to Valhalla but I returned as a matter of spite."

His question was more or less answered. Odin loved the boy he had been but was shamed by the man he had become: a mage who didn't think or fight like an AEsir warrior. A man who didn't think like Odin and refused to be boxed and limited like everyone else here.

Loki balked at tradition. Balked at doing what was expected or allowed. Rules were ever so tedious.

There was still a glimmer of that old affection but it was overshadowed with Loki's usefulness in bringing about the old king's end. An end that would gain him the access to Valhalla he craved as well as an end to the grief with Frigga's loss. Loki could easily guess the rest. Odin was disappointed that Loki hadn't grown up to be the sycophant he'd hoped for. Further shamed that he'd raised a suicide, even if the truth had been covered up so the rest of Asgard would never know. Most damning of all, that Loki was too clever and strong-willed to ever be a grateful puppet king for Jötunheim like Honir foolishly was for Vanaheim.

That and being the obedient footstool for Thor's glorious ascension as king of Asgard.

"I know you can hear me. I know that even now your conscious mind struggles against the crushing tide of your own magic. You will sink further and further away, your heart will slow and eventually…it will stop. This time there will be no one to fish you back out."

It was why mother always stayed at the old king's side during his Odin-sleep, after all. She was there for protection's sake, of course, but also to assist Odin should he drift too far away. With her death there was only himself if he were inclined.

He wasn't.

"If you awaken then you and I will deal with matters…but I doubt that will be the case." Green eyes flicked down the prone form, smirking to himself. It would be too easy now. "I will not kill you nor in any way help you along the path towards death. I will leave your fate to the judgment of the world tree and be satisfied with what is just…just as you once did for me."

Loki grinned maliciously, but there was something else blended with it. Something in his eyes that eloquently displayed a hesitation. A shame. He may strive to be limitless but even he could succumb to the perceptions of the people that raised him. Only because Odin was not awake and couldn't rebuke him did he speak further. "It must be so delightful for you. The suicide that you sheltered and are shamed by has beaten you. What is it that Tyr had said? Better to have died a coward than to die a suicide. Oh. No, that was you. Tyr is a bit more colorful than you. Better that the dam carrying a suicide dies in childbirth than to allow such shame to pass over the rest of the family."

He shrugged suddenly as if he didn't care, mind moving back to the topic at hand. "Eventually Thor will come and when he does I will let him decide. Not about your fate, of course, but to decide who will rule."

If Thor took up the mantle of king then Loki would bow out gracefully and devise a fitting end for himself. If, however, Thor chose to turn his back on the golden realm then Loki would take the rest of the AEsir with him.

"Mortals have made him so soft lately. He is worthy of the throne by your standards, but now he does not want it. Ironically funny. Not to worry. I will take _good_ care of Asgard if Thor so foolishly abandons her as I suspect he will." Loki sarcastically emphasized the word good. The AEsir wanted to perish in glory. As king he would see that their wish was granted.

His hand moved and hovered a small distance from Odin's temple to brush away a stray white strand before lowering again, the action incomplete. "You may even wonder why I don't gain the satisfaction of your death and the answer is simple. You took your time teaching Thor honor and love." Bitterness entered his voice, thinking of all the time set aside for Thor that he was denied. "All of your focus was for your trueborn son. There wasn't enough time to properly teach a trickster fosterling that shamed you. But I did learn hate, you gave me that much." Loki shrugged lazily. "So the answer is simple. I hate you just enough to not aide you in achieving what you want." Baring his teeth brightly. "Now, off to bed with you while I await your heir."

* * *

 _So this pretty much catches us up to the scene in Thor 2 between Thor and Loki. Going forward will be the juicy parts about what happens next. As much as I love them, I'll leave the Avengers out of this mess because obviously they have more than enough things to do. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Asgard**

Activity ground to a halt as the double doors opened to the throne room, a specter entering. Eyes widened throughout court, Odin stiffening almost imperceptively from his throne. Nothing was said. No one dared to even move as the familiar figure decked in leather, a combination of tarnished gold and green, walked the distance to the appropriate place and stopped before the steps to the throne.

Blank, unreadable expressions were on both faces, assessment flowing back and forth before Odin spoke without surprise. Without inflection. "So it was all a falsehood." The scribes had written down every detail. Thor's glorious battle to stop the dark elves and save the whole of the universe. Loki's noble sacrifice to save the first prince of Asgard. Odin had announced before court and all of Asgard that all of Loki's crimes had been forgiven not even two days ago to ensure Asgard's second son a smooth transition into Valhalla. "Why have you returned, Loki? No one was searching. Thor reported your death, a fitting warrior's end. You could have slipped away with ease."

A retort would have been expected. Everyone in the throne room was waiting for a viper's remark of some sort to pass Loki's lips since it was almost unheard of for the youngest son of Odin to not have something pithy to say.

Loki didn't reply. His lips were pressed tightly together as he slipped off first one gauntlet and then the other. Each hit the stone floor, the sounds of their impact echoing through the silent throne room. A flick of his wrist magically unfastened the many buckles and ties that kept his light armor in place, allowing him to easily slip off the jacket and jerkin until he was standing before them all in just a tunic over his leather breeches.

Sif's eyes weren't the only ones that widened, but she was the one bold enough to cross the distance. Looks were exchanged amongst the warriors 3. They'd all been in battle with Loki for centuries. None of them remembered such a wound on the mage. It was possible it was just an elaborate trick, which is why she approached. She, more than anyone, knew that Loki's illusions didn't hold up to touch.

She pressed her hand lightly against the ugly tear in the tunic, seeing and feeling the scar tissue left behind. The barely sealed hole that went from back to front that was still in the process of healing. Thorough without inflicting pain, her dark eyes flicked up to meet the trickster's who didn't once flinch away. He may not enjoy anyone in his personal space but the whole point had been to show a truth that none would believe just by hearing it. Not from his lips.

Turning back, Sif bowed her head respectfully to the king who had watched silently. "A mortal wound, sire."

The old king stood from his throne and walked soundlessly down the steps, Gungnir held in hand. The only sounds were the audible thumps of the end of the spear on top of each step. His blue eye kept moving to the half covered wound that gave silent testimony to an AEsir death, yet the body before him was living. "Loki?"

Loki knelt suddenly, head ducked low, and a sharp gasp tore through the crowd as Sif jerked back several steps in surprise. Every eye was focused on Loki so no one noticed Odin become transparent for the span of a blink of the eye. Loki didn't pause in speaking, his voice as smooth and rich as ever. "I humbly come before you All-father to beg your forgiveness. I will complete any task or submit to any punishment; any station you will my life I will gladly accept if eventually I may be allowed to return to Asgard."

It was surreal. All that was happening were but fanciful musings that many had had but no one had believed Loki was even capable of. The second prince had always been too arrogant. A man incapable of sincerity. A man who held too much pride and seemed to look down on not just their society, but their king as well. Odin's voice was still without inflection and no one could figure out what he was thinking. "Any?"

Loki's shoulders hunched and shook ever so slightly, voice wavering. "Please, father, say I can earn back your love. Name my penance. My rebellion is ended and I will make any vow you require to prove this."

Odin took a slight step back, using his staff as a means of support. Clearly the old king was as shocked as those present. But the king of Asgard was not one to remain off balance for long. Slowly Odin nodded before speaking. Just because Loki was now alive didn't suddenly void the proclamation of forgiveness granted to him. "You fought to the death to save your brother's life, an act relayed to me by his own lips...actions that I have decreed redeemed you before Asgard's eyes. That decree shall stand, for the honor of your actions has not been lessened merely because you survived." Volstagg and Fandral were sputtering silently but not about to offer a differing opinion. Not to the All-father of the nine realms. Hogun looked quite thoughtful, grim as ever, but suspicious as he stared at Loki. Sif paled even as Odin continued speaking, though he seemed to weaken before their eyes. "You have returned to Asgard, desiring of nothing more than what is granted a commoner. The arrogant is now the humble-…"

Gungnir clattered to the ground, making those in court jump. With nothing to support him, Odin fell back as Loki lurched forward to catch him. The others swarmed around the pair but none dared to touch their sovereign as Loki carefully let him rest upon the ground.

"Fetch Eir!"

A weathered hand shakily rose and touched one of Loki's cheeks, fresh salt on his skin. Green eyes met blue before Odin closed his eye tiredly. "You need no punishment, Loki. Thor has…has abdicated his crown and abandoned his people." Sif felt the bitterness that had been festering with Thor's absence grow in her heart. She shared a look with the Warrior's three, all of them feeling a quiet betrayal with that truth. They all knew that Thor had returned to Midgard but none of them had known about this. Odin's hand fell weakly away, his skin graying as his voice softened. "You will care for what he has forsaken."

"Father-…" No one was sure what Loki was about to protest and no one would ever know as he choked on the word.

Odin's voice was quite soft, but it instantly stopped the trickster from speaking. "Loki Odinson…" Everyone leaned in further, listening fiercely. "I name you my heir and crowned prince."

Some dropped their jaws. Others shuddered in fear of what would become of Asgard with Loki ruling over them.

Loki seemed to fight with himself for something to say before nodding gravely while swallowing. "Your will, my king."

"Lead Asgard…to glory!" It was like Odin used his last breath to speak, his body sagging in a last exhale as he stilled.

A shocked hush fell over everyone present.

Loki dropped his head down to touch his father's shoulder even as Eir swiftly moved through the crowd and knelt on the other side. She didn't even have to touch Odin, a silently uttered spell confirmed what she already felt. The shell before her held no soul. The prince's shoulders moved silently, one hand fisting the golden armor even as Eir slowly stood and bowed her head in sorrow.

All those present bowed as well, mourning the passing of a king.

Loki's fist tightened around a sharp edge of Odin's armor enough to hurt to keep the tears flowing, his stifled giggles shaking his frame again and sounding remarkably like almost hidden sobs.

* * *

 **Helheim**

Odin walked forward with brow furrowed and feeling crushingly confused. His jaw dropped as he entered the throne room and recognized the figure on the throne. He was in Helheim.

His eye swept over those present before looking back to the figure lounging on her throne. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hela slowly raised her singular eyebrow at the incredulous tone. Her own tone as if instructing a simple child. "This would be Helheim."

Odin visibly stiffened, pride puffing up his chest. "You would dare to address the King of Asgard so informally?"

A smirk tugged at the flesh side of her lip. "Well I am the queen of this realm. Besides…you're not a king anymore. Loki is."

"He-…" Odin trailed off, mouth parted and eye wide in shock, as the ruler of Helheim's words sunk in.

Loki was king.

Hela chuckled dryly at his expression as she spoke. "My, my…speechless. How priceless."

"Thor is in line for succession!" Odin's indignant exclamation echoed through the vast throne room.

Hela just slowly nodded as if in agreement, holding out her goblet for it to be filled with more wine. "Yes, he was. I believe he abdicated to Loki upon his return to Asgard and retreated to Midgard with tail tucked firmly between his legs." Slowly dawning horror crossed Odin's face and Hela just shrugged casually. "Thor is allowed to choose anyone, after all. One of your father's laws I believe. But the trickster is clever, he made arrangements so his ascension was more to Asgard's palate."

Odin looked down as the words were absorbed even though his mind was still reeling.

Loki was king and he was dead.

His brow furrowed again in confusion. "Why am I here?"

"You died, of course." She took a languid swallow before explaining further when his confusion didn't lessen. "You perished, Odin Borson. Are you really so surprised?"

"Seven thousand years of winning battles and wars for Asgard's glory and I am found **unworthy** of Valhalla?" His voice started as a rumble but ended with a roar of outrage.

Hela didn't look the least bit impressed by his temper, leaning forward slightly and asking softly. "How did you die?"

"Loki-…"

She waved a dismissive hand, cutting Odin off effortlessly. "No. Loki is cleverer than that. Try again." Hela didn't witness what transpired but she understood the trickster better than the All-father ever had.

Betrayal. Hurt. Hate. Revenge. Whatever the reason, the God of Chaos would do whatever was necessary to ensure that Odin never got what he wanted.

Odin's blue eye became distant, the last moments slowly coming to him and he spoke what he remembered softly. "I fell into Odin sleep. If Loki lives and sits on the throne then it was his machinations that are responsible."

"But how did you die?" Odin blinked and glanced at her in surprise. She gave him an irritated look and rattled off a definition that he should know. "Direct cause of death can have some bearing on your final resting place. His machinations as you phrased it may have triggered your sleep but they did not cause your death." She smiled cruelly, mockingly, still looking at him as if he were an ignorant child. "You don't really think Loki sat at your bedside to guide you back. Not after turning your back on him as you did." She gestured grandly to the figure that was as real as it was transparent. "You succumbed to your body's weakness."

"I was judged by…" Odin stopped himself from saying it, his mouth set in a grim line. Pain and failure fought within him but he would allow neither to escape.

"The boy truly did gain his creativity from you." Her words were like a slap to the face. Odin stiffened but Hela ignored him, sipping her wine and looking thoughtful. "Your heir may have required tutelage to be a worthy successor to your legacy but you really should have focused more attention on the younger of the two." Odin frowned at her. "Compassion Thor heels to…Loki does not and his power is undeniable."

Odin rumbled gruffly. "Loki is not a man Asgard will yield to."

Hela grinned brightly. "I would normally make a wager but the point is moot. He is king…and they are yielding." Tilting her head slightly. "Perhaps what you mean to say is that Loki is not a man who yields to your Asgard. Your legacy."

Loki yields to none. He will set up his own legacy.

Her eyes swept over the form of the All-father. He was here for a reason. Hela continued the thought vocally, a vicious gleam in her eyes. "I wonder what found you unworthy. Not enough dishonor for Niflheim…just enough that Helheim was the only place you could go. An ordinary citizen's eternity." Odin flinched. "The wars that you fought that you in fact arranged. The lies that you committed that resulted in death. Or perhaps it was even more recent than that. Yggdrasil has always held Loki in high favor. Perhaps it was that you banished him to a lifetime in the dungeons when you knew of his innocence."

Odin snarled suddenly, losing all of his prized control over his emotions. "His actions were his own responsibility to shoulder."

She wagged a finger in Odin's direction and corrected him. "Not when they are flavored and influenced by the will of another. Even AEsir do not hold a warrior responsible when they are not in control of those actions." Then she gave him a longer look. "At least…not during your father's honorable reign."

Hela had always held more respect for Borr than Odin. From what she knew, Loki would have been better off raised by the elder king than Odin. Borr had always prized might among the warriors but knew a clever prince was vital for Asgard's continuation. No doubt Odin resented this fact, particularly since his progeny by blood lacked in intellect compared to the progeny he took in. But then Borr wouldn't have hesitated in smiting every last Frost Giant if Jötunheim had brought war during his reign so perhaps matters were better as they were.

Odin turned from her, shaking his head and trying to justify his actions with what he'd convinced himself was mercy. "The boy is mad, the choice was imprisonment or execution. I chose to spare his mother further grief."

Hela huffed a laugh of amusement, green eyes moving in a different direction. Perhaps in the direction of where Thanos currently was, the mad titan plotting the destruction of the nine realms. There was some truth to Odin's statement, as there were in most things that he said. But the complete truth was that Odin was trying to spare Frigga and himself from that grief. He had truly loved the boy Loki had been, even if it was a truth that would never be given a voice.

Hela nodded slowly. "Yes, driven mad from the months of silent darkness in the abyss. Further helped along by Thanos' manipulations."

He didn't respond at first. If he had been alive, those words might have likely stopped his heart. He also would have paled. Odin could do neither but slowly turned to stare at the Goddess of the Underworld in horrified surprise. "…Thanos…"

He hadn't known. Hadn't even suspected the mad titan was behind all this but he supposed he should have. His face slowly crumbled in remorse. Loki would have had no chance on his own against Thanos.

She shrugged easily, amusement curling her lips. "Such a sly creature. He nurtured the seed of hate Loki held for Jötunn, hate taught to him by your people, until the boy hates his own existence. He will seek not death, but obliteration to destroy all memory of the body that is his…and unwittingly complete the mad titan's wishes."

"I did not know…" What could have started as a plea was cut off quickly, his old eye assessing her and sounding full of reproach. "You could have stopped this." She could travel between realms and needed no Bi-frost to accomplish it. Her magic was at the very least on equal terms with Loki's, if not more so than his because of the knowledge she'd accumulated over thousands of years.

Hela rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "I am Lady Death, you old fool. I care not what happens to the rest of you. I am a selfish creature with selfish ambitions. I care about being entertained and when I am morbidly bored of this life I will set my army of the dead on the living, tip the balance, snap the world tree, and end you all." Odin just continued to stare at her in horror and she shrugged again. "Why do you think I am so happy you have arrived? When that day comes, I will need a general to lead those armies. Who better than the AEsir who never knew defeat in life?"

"I will not do it."

She bared her teeth in a feral smile. "I own your soul now, Borson. You have no choice."

The old king was silent for a long moment before slowly nodding to himself, certainty in his gaze. "Thor will stop him."

"Your son is as much a fool as you are. There is no stopping him. No controlling him. Loki is the God of Chaos for a reason. There is only choice. Loki chooses to set these events in motion…only by his choice will the nine realms be spared." Hela's voice was filled with mocking, though her expression turned sly the next instant. "Although, technically you could have stopped him."

"I?"

A formality entered her words, her body stiffening. No longer the trickster queen but now the sovereign over the dead. "No man, king or otherwise, has the right to deny funeral rites to an acknowledged child. You denied Loki his right to mourn his mother…a dishonorable act that Yggdrasil does not forgive easily." Odin returned her gaze just as stiffly but refused to move or be moved. She quirked her eyebrow inquiringly as she questioned him, knowing he wouldn't answer. "Did you know it was that act that tipped the scales for him? Ever since your lies were revealed, he balanced between hate for you and love. If you had allowed him that right, he would have slipped away from Asgard quietly." His brow furrowed slightly as if to question the truth of her words but she just smiled knowingly. "Now he will make all the living pay for your actions."

"Ragnarok is not real."

Odin spoke with finality.

Hela nodded in agreement. "True. A legend. A fairytale. But Loki is a clever boy, half mad from grief who hates his own existence and blames Asgard for her loss…I'm sure if anyone could accomplish it, he can." She glanced at her nails before baring her teeth in a mockery of a smile. "I will even make a wager."

"A wager?" Odin sounded wary, knowing it was never advised to lightly enter a bargain with Lady Death.

She stood up from her throne and flowed down the short steps. "You will find Borson that death can be quite monotonous after a millennium or two. Eventually we watch the living to occupy ourselves. It is always advised to keep me entertained. Even I will sometimes find a favorite if they surprise me…the boy has always been skilled at doing so." She stopped in front of him, staring through him as if she could see every secret he had ever hidden. He was not entirely certain she couldn't. "I wager that he will succeed in his endeavor, or perish in the attempt."

* * *

 _NOTES: The title is all about Hela's entertainment...we are her bitches after all ;)_

 _My life is like crazy busy right now so I will try really hard to keep my updates as regular as possible_

 _NEXT: Loki ascends, Sif and company get in some quality time_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki took his time, silently fussing at the formal armor that he would wear every day as Asgard's king.

 _King_.

In his mind he replayed his return from death on Svartalfheim. Hela had kept her word, his body his own, and he'd used it to travel to Asgard under disguise. After Odin had fallen into sleep, it was only a matter of time before Thor had appeared. His brother was predictable as ever, denying his right to the throne in favor of Midgard. Loki could admit he was more than slightly pleased Thor abdicated to him, as he sat on Odin's throne wearing Odin's face.

He smirked grimly at the memory.

That farce in the throne room of just a few days ago had been for Asgard's benefit. Asgard needed a king so he had arranged that little drama so he could be a king the golden realm would accept. An illusion of Odin had sat on his throne, magic keeping Odin's staff erect when in reality the real Odin had died just that morning. Loki had of course played his part to the hilt, using magic and illusion so that court would witness a melodramatic version of the passing of a crown. He'd made certain Thor's little merry band of tag-a-longs had been there so they couldn't dispute it later. A quick teleport and Odin's true body was placed where the illusion had fallen, just in time for Eir to pronounce him dead.

 _Now all of Asgard will mourn the death of a king as his prodigal son ascends._

A storybook ending that Asgard would accept.

 _Fools_ , was all he could think. _Every last one of them_.

Sif was the only one who had at least tried to determine illusion from not and he knew Hogun was suspicious of him. He had other plans at the moment as today the throne would officially be his but his 'friends' were going to have to be dealt with.

 _What was that mortal saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_.

Killing them would be the easiest solution yet for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _Sentiment_.

Loki grimaced as the word slithered through his mind. His reaction was mostly because he hadn't heard the word with his own voice. That last thought had sounded like Thanos.

He had spent nearly a year in the dungeons after his defeat on Midgard and had spent the majority of that time trying to piece himself back together. The amount of time spent alone hadn't helped, which was why he'd created a series of illusions to help him remember at least a shadow of who he'd once been.

A younger Loki with frizzy black hair swirled into existence, a green tunic under a leather jerkin and both over black breeches. A Loki from about five hundred years ago. A boy who still believed he could earn his father's love.

The teenager tilted his head a little before shrugging. "Sentiment is what held us together. Was it not our love for mother and Thor that kept our secrets safe from Thanos?"

Not that there was much Thanos didn't extract but he still held a few secrets. Loki slowly lifted a single eyebrow, sarcasm in his tone. "Was it not that love that killed us in the first place?"

The moment he had saved Thor's life on Svartalfheim at the cost of his own.

The boy shrugged and smiled crookedly. "Mischief and love, it's part of what makes you…you. Even before all of this, you would have stepped into the sword aimed for either of them without thinking twice about it."

Loki's eyes grew cold, mind focusing on his mother. "What was the point in saving him when he was so useless he could not save her?"

The teenager frowned thoughtfully, sadly. A reminder of her loss that made their hearts ache. A gaping wound that still bled with every second of living. "You do not blame him for her."

Loki wanted to. More than anything he wanted to blame Thor for their mother's death. But the teenager was right, he didn't blame Thor for her loss. There were so many other sins that he held the thunderer accountable for but Frigga's death rested on his own shoulders. Loki refused to reply or even look at the illusion.

The boy's frown slowly softened, grasping for a truth that needed to be spoken. "Out of everything that has happened, that moment held no taint of Thanos." The moment on Svartalfheim he'd made a conscious decision to save Thor, no matter the outcome to himself. He'd succeeded, and he'd paid the price for it.

And spent the last moments of his life gasping for air against the pain and apologizing like a fool.

Loki gestured dismissively and the illusion vanished.

It was time to officially rule Asgard.

* * *

"The Hall of Kings, sire."

The servant bowed as the doors were opened for Loki, no one daring to enter. All that was within was maintained with preservation spells, only the king allowed to walk this hall and know its secrets. It was impractical for Asgard to be without a king so he'd had the official ceremony before Asgard today instead of waiting to organize a monumental event between the realms.

The attending crowd had been a mixture of the commoners watching in hushed awe at the crowning of a king and the hushed dread from the upper class at the crowning of Loki. It certainly hadn't been the elaborate event that Thor's coronation had been but Loki honestly didn't have the time or patience when he had other things on his mind.

In three more days Odin's funeral was scheduled. He was making all the appropriate arrangements to pay the proper respect for a deceased king. The dignitaries from the other realms had all accepted the invitations. No doubt they would come to catch a glimpse of the trickster now on Asgard's throne as much as to pay their respects.

Loki ignored both guards as he walked forward, his green cape fluttering majestically behind him. The torches lit as he walked, illuminating the walls on either side. Maps were affixed to the wall, depicting infamous battles. Scrolls of parchment with a list of the dead were kept in glass under each. The Hall of the Dead carried formal stone of each battle and the names of those that fell, these were more museum pieces than anything. Halfway through the corridor, there was an arch to the right that opened into a room filled with books.

Books of magic not in the library, just from the titles he could see.

Histories penned in Odin's hand. Borr's hand. Others.

In the center an opened book showed the lines of every AEsir family. He thumbed through those pages, stopping to see his own. Well, Thor's line really considering he wasn't Odin's by blood. Had the farce concerning his glorious rise as king been unnecessary he wouldn't have claimed Odin as his father.

Yet he could clearly see his name beneath Odin's and Frigga's. He was surprised by that, in all honesty. It was one matter to give a child a name. Odinson. But to add that child's name to the family line meant so much more. Unlike a title, it cannot be undone in a fit of temper. From that technicality, unless he were to choose abdication the line of succession would go from Thor to himself no matter what Odin thought on the matter.

Brushing against the runes that spelled out his name, the line altered and formed a new pattern, Laufey and someone called Farbauti attached to him. His biological parents he gathered. He followed that line all the way up to the top. Ymir.

By most Ymir was considered THE Jötunn. The most powerful Jötunn to ever walk the nine realms. The father of all frost giant according to legend. It would be logical if the royalty of Jötunheim were directly descended from him.

He removed his finger from the page and the writing reformed itself.

His brow slowly furrowed as he traced along the line from Thor to Odin to Borr. All was as he expected, except that the name of Odin's mother was unfamiliar to him. Bestla. It did make sense in a way. Borr had reigned without a queen, his heirs produced from a series of lovers. Curiously his fingers brushed her name and names above her were produced, the line shifting to accommodate. He looked up to the top, to the origin and froze.

Ymir.

The laughter started low at first but quickly escalated until it was so loud and alarming that if anyone had heard it they might have fled in panic. He wasn't sure why he was laughing. He really wanted to scream.

Ymir was a frost giant which meant that so was Bestla.

Odin was half frost giant.

He laughed hard enough that tears started to gather and fall down his cheeks. He convinced himself that it was the laughter that caused the tears and not something tearing at his heart. _Monsters_. _We are all monsters_. Instead of finding comfort that Odin and therefore Thor were bred from the same type of monster as himself if only made it worse.

The last centuries had made him angry and bitter but he could still remember such a long time ago when Odin would take he and Thor by the hand, imparting wisdom. It wasn't until it became obvious that he would never be the warrior that Thor was that those affections were withdrawn. Yet for centuries he'd still childishly clung to the belief that one day he could earn back that love.

But each time Thor or the others would dismiss his contribution as a trick. Each time a victory was celebrated while in the same breath his sly tactics were admonished. With each decade that passed with chastisement instead of praise those hopes were slowly crushed. Dangling from the edge of a destroyed Bi-frost, Odin staring down at him with such dull disappointment, Loki had done more than just let go of the family that he'd clung to all those long years. He let go of the hope that he would ever earn the love that he so craved.

He'd let go to seek death…and found something much worse.

A letter sealed in wax with Odin's emblem appeared over the page. Loki's entire being froze for just an instant. The laughter cut off sharply as Loki lifted and broke the seal, ignoring the dampness on his face, and carefully reading the contents.

 _My son,_

 _The duty of every king is more than just the leading of one's people. There are truths that are important. Truths that must be protected. There are also truths that should never be uttered, that can never be known for the good of Asgard…_

Loki rolled his eyes and skimmed forward. Even with something as simple as a letter Odin liked to lecture. His expression went blank when he came to the important part.

 _Thor, what you have discovered concerning your lineage can never become common knowledge. Not just for the good of the realms but for your brother's sake. The truth that I am about to reveal can never be known to him. I tell you this only if he were to one day learn the truth, as I fear he will._

 _Loki was not born of Asgard_ …

Well of course the truth should be hidden from Asgard. With the current state of things, the citizens would rebel at the thought of a frost giant on the throne, quarter or otherwise. The knowledge of Odin's parentage would cast doubt over all of his actions. All of his edicts would be questioned. It could transmute to a hate that not even Thor could overcome.

The pages blurred and a frustrated scowl crossed Loki's face. He rubbed at his eyes and blamed the nonexistent dust. He skimmed through the rest just to be certain but it was just more of the same. Reasons for why he should remain ignorant of the monster that he was. That they all were.

All except for his beautiful mother.

The letter fluttered to the ground, unnoticed, as Loki flinched and leaned against a book shelf with a hand protectively covering his aching heart. He'd said things that he wished he hadn't. Looking back now with the knowledge that she had died anyway he would have taken it all back. Better that she died knowing that he loved her than to die thinking her son hated her for the truth of his birth being kept from him.

He'd never hated her. Could never hate her. While he starved for Odin's affection, hers was always in abundant supply. Hela may have encouraged him to continue learning magic but it was when he saw his mother performing simple charms that he'd thrown himself into his studies. He learned tricks to make her laugh. Illusions to cause a smile. He lived for those moments and looking back he realized she'd always made time for him. Thor was his father's son but Loki had belonged to his mother.

Shaking his head once, brow furrowed heavily, he pushed himself firmly back onto his feet and walked swiftly back out of the room. If he had been searching for a reason not to follow through on his plans he was now even more determined.

He paused before a very old battle. The list of the dead was longer than any other war. His green eyes flicked upward to study the realm. Muspelheim. Brow furrowing just a little, it occurred to him what war this was. When Odin used the bulk of Asgard, Vanaheim and Alfheim in an attempt to destroy Surtur and was forced to imprison him instead.

There was something else about this story that was teasing the edge of his memory. Something…an odd way had been found to imprison Surtur. A spell of some sort, forever powered by an unnamed source.

Inspiration lit those green eyes as a satisfied smirk pulled at his lip.

* * *

Loki pursed his lips before blowing softly, making certain the ink dried so it wouldn't smudge. He'd been debating this since Odin's death. It would be absolutely delicious to say nothing. To send nothing. To allow Thor to find out about his father when and if he decided to wander back to Asgard. But having Thor return now to see who sat on the throne was too tempting an opportunity to pass up.

Although perhaps a tiny part of him was hoping Thor wouldn't come. Learning that his brother was still alive and hadn't been informed was not going to make for a happy thunderer.

"Sire."

He glanced up slowly, casually from his throne. He kept all expression from his face, relaxed against his seat of power. "Ah, yes, Lady Sif." She stood a little to the front the way that Thor had for their merry band. Behind her were the remnants of men that at one time he'd fought with as their ally. "And your traditional shadows Warriors Fandral, Hogan, and Volstagg."

Sif was stiff enough that Loki wasn't entirely certain someone hadn't rammed a rod up her ass. Again.

"You sent for us, sire." Sif said the words through gritted teeth but nothing in her expression was punishable so he let the attitude lie without comment.

"That I did." Loki nodded slowly to himself. Forgiveness wasn't in his nature but revenge was. Keeping his tone casual as if discussing the weather. "I was wondering if I should execute the five of you now or wait until you defy my edicts a second time before requesting the executioner's block."

The warriors all tensed, Sif included, but she was also frowning thoughtfully since there was only the four of them before the throne. "Five?"

Loki clarified with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Heimdall, of course, since he seems to enjoy treason as much as the rest of you."

During a time when his motives were suspect but these idiots hadn't known it for a fact, Odin fell into his sleep after delivering the crushing blow of just what species Loki truly was in his lap. Mother had given him control of the throne while Odin was indisposed. Loki had his plans and he gave these four a simple order. To leave a then exiled and mortal Thor on Midgard. They couldn't wait to run down to the Bi-frost and defy him and Heimdall was all too happy to comply with their request.

All of them were so certain he was up to something. He was, of course he was, but not something that would harm Asgard. Indeed had his plans succeeded it would have done the nine realms a lot of good in his opinion.

Hogan was as grim as ever as he disputed a question concerning their honor. "We have pledged our loyalties-…"

"To. Thor." Loki snapped the words with emphasis, impatient with the older man. "Do not take me for a fool, Hogan." His tone turned casual again, almost disturbingly friendly. "After all, I seem to recall a situation of but a few short years ago and the four of you couldn't wait to scamper down to Midgard for your precious leader."

Glances were exchanged amongst them, Loki feeling generous enough to give them time to formulate a response. Privately he was surprised they hadn't already gone running to Thor. In truth he was bored and as irritating as they could all be, he was starved for a little interaction. What Loki didn't know was that discussions had already been had concerning Thor's recent abandonment of Asgard in favor of Midgard.

But beyond that. Loki had been named king. They'd been present to see and hear it for themselves. There was no disputing it, certainly not now that the mantle had officially changed hands.

Fandral took a step closer, bowing respectfully and voice formal. "What must we do to prove our loyalty, sire?"

Loki tilted his head slightly to one side in consideration before locking eyes with Sif and smirking. Purring dangerously. "Offer me your head."

She gaped and sputtered, shock not stopping her asking. "W-what?"

Lifting one eyebrow in amusement at her. "Unlike you I did not stutter. Offer me your head, to do with as I wish."

A vicious war was briefly fought in all of their eyes.

Loki gestured slightly to the right and from the corridor a male Asgardian dressed in black walked into the room. He carried in his hands the traditional sword for such an execution, the blade honed to such an edge as to make air bleed. Bodies tensed in place, eyes moving from the executioner whose identity was always hidden, to the king that had demanded their lives.

It could just be a test.

If Loki was angry enough it might not be.

Sif knew Loki could take her head with or without her permission. They could fight, but they would be forced to kill soldiers and warriors that would never be disloyal to the throne, no matter who sat on it. She stiffened her spine and tightened her jaw before stepping forward, a closed fist held to her heart before bowing low enough that her neck was within easy access. "As an oath of fealty, I offer my head to my sovereign, King Loki."

One by one, the warriors 3 followed suit. Not that Loki was surprised that they waited for her response, ever the faithful sheep.

Loki silently smirked and waved his hand, the illusion disappearing. "I accept your oaths of fealty and for now you may keep your heads. You may all rise." Which meant that he could collect from them whenever he wished lest they choose to lose their honor. They rose with surprise on their faces, glancing quickly at the place where the illusion had been moments before. As the cleverer of the quartet, Sif and Hogun realized it was an illusion before the other two. Loki rubbed his hands together. "Now that that is out of the way, offer me your impressions of Asgard's current state."

Fandral was the one who frowned and asked. "Sire?"

"Defense. Offense. Weaponry. Might. Damages." He ticked off each point with a finger until all five had been addressed, raising an eyebrow. "I am to rule Asgard, I need to know the current state of my kingdom to rule it well." The grimaces were plain enough even Thor would have noticed. Loki made an irritated noise and pushed himself off the throne, walking down the steps. "Has no one been seeing to _anything_?"

Sif was trying to keep her displeasure hidden since one did not openly criticize a king, dead or not. They all were. In truth since Frigga's fall, Odin had been a shell of a man. Volstagg attempted a diplomatic answer but didn't fair very well. "I believe the builders were repairing the damage to the palace."

Loki scowled heavily, turning to mutter under his breath about self-important old fools. He sighed and nodded to himself. His plans would take time to prepare and if the rest of the people were as disheartened as the ones in front of him it was a good place to focus his energy in the meantime. He wanted the AEsir to run into battle determined for success, not resigned to defeat.

An official air entered his tone that had all of them snapping to attention. "I will be needing to create a council I can trust. You must decide if that will be yourselves or if I should look for other candidates." Such a laughable idea that he trusted them. The complete opposite was true, but he trusted himself to anticipate their predictable reactions.

Sif frowned almost delicately. Wary. "A council for what, L-sire." She almost let his name slip but caught herself. This was the throne room, after all. Familiarity from anyone other than family would not be acceptable.

He slowly lifted a reminding eyebrow. "I need those five matters in detail." He made a dismissive gesture and started walking up the steps again, his back to them. "Either you will find out those answers or I will find someone more ambitious than yourselves that will."

"You speak of ambition, sire." Volstagg's tone was interested. Not that the man had an ambitious bone in his body. But he was also a man who liked to haggle, a trait that Loki had always respected.

"Well, I would hardly expect my council to live outside of the palace. Rooms would be set aside for your pleasure." Loki lounged back, his expression blanking but the slightest of tugs at his lips indicated he was teasing. "Perhaps an entire wing for a family big enough." Of all of them, Volstagg had an impressively large family of sons and daughters, both biological and adopted.

"A place at the king's table?" Volstagg leaned closer yet as he asked this and Loki didn't even attempt to stop his lip from twitching in amusement this time. If there was ever anything predictable in the universe, it was the man's love for food.

Loki waved a hand loosely. "I will not be hosting massive feasts like my predecessor but I am not opposed to a small gathering during meals."

He dismissed them to consider matters. Whether them or someone else, he would need a few minions to get Asgard battle ready. Though he couldn't explain why he was silently hoping they would accept his offer.

After another indecisive moment he put the missive destined for Thor with the others. If Thor came then matters would be dealt with once he arrived. If Thor did not then Loki would know where the thunderer's loyalties truly lay.

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _Oops. Sorry about that. We must have clear page breaks or it will just get confusing._

 _Next:_

 _Loki as king slowly starts to emerge_


	4. Chapter 4

Asgard

Sif slipped into her spot along the table with an ease that spoke of familiarity. The servants were quick to appear with plates of food, she and the others waiting. Six months now they had been taking meals with the king of Asgard. Sif felt a twinge as she sometimes did of that reminder. Six months ago had been Odin's funeral rites, yet Thor still hadn't returned. She supposed it was possible Loki hadn't informed him if she hadn't seen the disappointment that had flickered across his face before he'd hidden it.

Firmly she pushed thoughts of Thor to the side and sipped from her glass. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg occupied the other spaces, all of them waiting for their king to arrive. Sometimes details over their tasks were discussed during meals but other times it was a casual gathering. Loki appeared with a slightly preoccupied look on his face, sitting at the head of the table at his own place setting.

"Something troubles you, sire?" Sif frowned delicately as she asked.

She still hadn't quite grown accustomed to calling Loki 'sire' but she supposed it was just a familiarity that would grow with time. He certainly hadn't acted the way she had dreaded he would. She had expected he would commit some unforgivable act that would destroy them all but the exact opposite was true. All the decrees she knew of were done to Asgard's benefit.

The gold vaults had been opened, he financing the repairs to Asgard personally. But it had been more than that. Training. Recruiting. He'd hired spell casters from Vanaheim to reinforce the walls surrounding the city and the dwarves to forge weaponry and armor. Not only was Asgard restored, it was mightier than anyone could remember in recent memory.

At first she and the warriors 3 were certain they were a council in name only. Just an excuse to keep them all together so the trickster could more easily keep an eye on them. But Loki actually listened. He didn't always follow their advice, but he didn't dismiss their input automatically.

His green eyes flicked in her direction, expression blank. "A trifle of a matter."

Sif let it lie for now and concentrated on her meal. She knew he thought he hid it well but there was a war going on behind his eyes. She wasn't sure where it stemmed from but it set her warrior instincts on edge.

Loki glanced down and stabbed a tomato with a fork, a satisfied smirk curling his lip as it bled for him. Sif was more observant than he gave her credit for and he'd hastily forced the look off his face. He'd just this afternoon sent his little hired minion to Muspelheim. Now it was just a matter of time before the war would begin. Yet he found himself hesitating before giving the order. He'd done it, of course, but the hesitation was still there.

Something about the conversation still lingered in his mind. His minion wanted to sell the power source and Loki had given his blessing. _What did it matter_? But he was having second thoughts about that decision.

Fandral searched his mind for a way to lighten the mood that had settled around Loki. Putting concern in his tone, asking almost without thinking. "Talks with Vanaheim were to your satisfaction, sire?"

Slowly Loki lifted an eyebrow as he replied. "There is no war pending if that is your concern, Fandral."

The men all sent the adventurer knowing looks while Sif rolled her eyes in disgust.

"That was not my intent behind the question!" Loki just looked at him and slowly a dashing smile chased across Fandral's face as he corrected himself. "Not my only intent."

Loki purred his words softly. "Of course not." But an unconscious smirk was teasing the corners of his lips and Fandral considered himself the victor.

Volstagg sighed mightily, looking around him with regret on his face. "I will miss this…"

Fandral frowned as he asked, "What will you miss, Volstagg?"

The rotund man gestured with the turkey drum in his hand at his dining companions. "Eating so companionably, the five of us."

"Why would you miss that?" Loki asked the question quietly but there was something else in his voice. Something subtle and deadly.

Volstagg continued on, oblivious to the tension that was now vibrating through Hogun. "Our work is completed, Asgard restored."

Technically Asgard had been fully restored days ago, but Loki continued to point out matters that needed their personal attention. "I was not aware that I ordered a disbanding of your council." His purr was lethal this time, eyes glowing green as he continued. "But do not feel beholden to keep my company."

Volstagg opened his mouth to reply, shock on his face a second before Sif threw a biscuit and hit his nose. It wasn't what he meant. He honestly enjoyed these meals the five of them shared.

Sif threw Volstagg a scowl to go with the biscuit before turning her attention to Loki and explaining for herself, if not for the rest of them. "What was meant to be said, sire, was that we wish to continue this council in whatever new direction you see fit."

Pity he couldn't stand. Loki had far too much pride to abide it. If he suspected even for one second any of them were aware of just how vicious a companion loneliness was right now he wouldn't hesitate in banishing them. Loki weighed in her sincerity before feeling a spot along his spine lose tension. A spot he hadn't even realized had been tense. He nodded slowly, returning to his venison. "I will consider what projects would suit your talents."

Sif sent Volstagg one last glare and returned to her own meal. In truth, though she doubted she would ever admit it out loud, she had come to enjoy Loki's company. She was now exposed to a Loki who wasn't competing with his brother. A Loki who took their input into consideration, even if he didn't always act on it.

"You think so loudly, Lady Sif."

She glanced at the trickster suspiciously who just smirked in reply. After a moment of toying with the idea she decided to warily extend a hand of trust. "Our recent efforts to safeguard the realm has provided inspiration, sire."

Loki toyed with his wineglass as he watched her, asking casually, "Inspiration?"

Sif took the invitation to continue, speaking carefully. "We have increased Asgard's might but perhaps we are not embracing the full potential of her citizens."

Loki mentally scoffed. Not at what she was saying, but what she wasn't. "Bluntness is your strength, Lady. Of anyone in this palace, I expect you to have the balls that your companions do not."

The men all stiffened at the insult and a passionate fire lit Sif's eyes as she spoke boldly. "Women have as much right to learn the sword and shield as men."

A range of scoffing noises filled the dining hall, Loki ignoring them to continue watching Sif. They both knew the other three reacted from a deeply ingrained behavior passed on for generations. Daughters were taught household skills. They learned to knit and cook. Those gifted with magic were taught shielding spells to keep their children safe. Women were wives. Truly exceptional spell casters were healers.

It was why Loki had been mocked as much as he had. He didn't fit the mold of an AEsir male. He didn't have the strength to be the warrior he should be. He was an exceptional spell caster, but men weren't healers.

He had a foot in each door, but welcomed by neither.

Fandral's mustache twitched as he spoke, "Name one woman who could defeat me with a longsword."

Loki and Sif answered in unison, not looking at Fandral. "Sif."

At the time Loki had appointed them, they had been a council in name only. He gave them tasks because it kept them out of his hair. He'd indulged their ideas but found himself surprised that sometimes their advice was sound. Loki had known them for centuries, yet he felt like for the first time he was starting to understand them.

Loki put down his wine and signaled for the next course. "I gather you have discovered those interested."

Sif moved her arms back so the servants could take the empty plates and switch them for desert. "Perhaps. But one of Tyr's requirements is for the head of the household to give his blessing."

A blessing that would never be granted. Sif's father had been an exceptional man who saw his daughter's potential beyond her being someone's wife. The quickest of scowls crossed Loki's face before it vanished with the mention of the general's name.

Loki took another moment for the servants to complete their tasks and step back before nodding his permission. "Gather details on the numbers involved and your personal assessment of their potential and I will entertain your proposal."

A thousand years of never believing a word that came out of his lying mouth. She'd never trusted the prince he had been further than a mortal could throw him (mortals couldn't). But with surprise she found she did trust the king he had become. Sif allowed a satisfied grin to curl her lips as she tipped her head down slightly to him.

* * *

Loki's gait was slow and casual, walking the Bi-frost to the observatory where Heimdall stood and looked over the nine realms with his golden eyes. He could see anything and everything, if legend was to be believed. But Loki didn't make the mistake that everyone else did. Heimdall could see what he chose to see, but it didn't mean he understood.

"Heimdall."

Heimdall didn't turn but knew better than to not acknowledge the recognized king of Asgard. "Sire."

Loki couldn't stop his chest puffing up at such a gesture of respect aimed at him, coming from the man before him. "My, my…how it must burn to let that word pass your lips."

Heimdall didn't react, but then Loki hadn't expected that he would. Loki prided himself in being able to understand people, whether they be AEsir, Vanir, or mortal. Heimdall had puzzled him at times. A man who didn't fit a typical AEsir mold. Loki was almost disappointed that they both disliked the other.

Loki leaned against the golden inside of the observatory, his body language casual as his green eyes lazily flicked over Heimdall's stoic form. "I can say with utmost sincerity I was surprised you did not act to retrieve Thor yourself."

Heimdall knew better than to ignore Loki a second time. "The prince denied the throne."

A ghost of a smirk tugged at Loki's lips, his tone pleased, "And you were watching, no doubt."

"I was." A flicker of familiar distrust crossed the gatekeeper's face. His tone could have been described as chiding, "I watched a falsehood take the throne but your words allowed for his choice." The distrust smoothed, surprise now in those golden eyes as he looked at Loki. "Your actions of late honor your father."

Loki refused to allow what he was feeling to show on his face. He refused to acknowledge, even to himself, how much hearing words like that meant. All that was missing was Thor standing there and nodding in agreement. But Thor wasn't there because his brother hadn't come home. Instead Loki turned and muttered to himself. "And I thought I had a loose viewpoint concerning honor."

"You find fault in my actions?" Heimdall's face remained impassive as he asked.

Loki bared his teeth in what might have been described as a grin as he replied. "Far be it from me to protest actions that worked to my benefit."

Heimdall slowly shook his head, golden eyes returning to watching the realms. "It was for the benefit of Asgard that I stilled my tongue."

Loki mentally rolled his eyes but didn't respond to the opening. In truth he found himself questioning Heimdall's sense of honor. A man who had loyally obeyed Odin's every whim until Thor had come of age. Then suddenly even Odin's edicts meant nothing if it contradicted Thor's benefit. The gatekeeper may never admit to it but Loki suspected lust if not love was involved.

Instead, Loki turned his attention to the missive he was sent. Heimdall almost never left his post. For he to take the time to have a message sent to him by messenger, Loki knew it was important. "What have you seen?"

Now Heimdall's brow furrowed slightly beneath his golden helmet. "What I saw was unclear. Something stirs on Muspelheim."

Loki buried the giddiness aching to burst from beneath his skin. He'd provided the directions so his hired minion would discover the caverns that led to Surtur. His minion had provided a time table but there had been no communication since. He wanted nothing to trace back to himself because the second he wasn't careful was when his plans always unraveled.

Instead he kept his tone curious and his face carefully blank as he asked. "Hmm…something to be concerned about?"

Heimdall didn't respond, but then his brow remaining furrowed was response enough. He didn't know.

Loki nodded slightly. "Notify me if what you observe poses a threat to the realms."

"Sire."

Loki turned to stride back to the palace, grinning once he was assured he wouldn't be observed. It was almost time. Relief and hesitation in equal measure rose up within him. Relief that he would soon be free. The hesitation…

As Asgard had been restored to a glory that he remembered as a child, the hesitation had started to grow with it. His green eyes looked outward to the glorious city that he remembered. A city that reminded him of his mother. He was convinced his actions would be to everyone's benefit…but somehow he felt like he was disappointing her.

* * *

Helheim

Hela glanced lazily at Odin who seemed to be determined to silently stare a hole through her. She smirked a little since he was ever so much fun to torment and decided to indulge him.

Odin noticed she was more amused than anything else and made an observation. "I fail to see the point in holding court over the dead."

She stroked her fingers almost lovingly across the arm rest of her throne, legs crossed and body leaned back in a casual sprawl. "To welcome the newly dead…and of course to feel important."

"You could at least attempt to emulate the life we left behind." Odin grumbled his words but reminded Hela of a pouting child.

Hela lifted an eyebrow slowly, tone chiding. "I have no interest in hosting decant, self-indulgent feasts when no one here can partake. Nor do I intend to alter my realm for your AEsir sensibility." Now she cast aside amusement, bored with him and those like him as her tone turned scathing. "You're dead. Get over it."

Gruff authority filled the room, the former king of Asgard speaking. "I would not be dead if not for you. Certainly not here."

Tipping her head back, Hela laughed in amusement. After a few moments of indulgence she glanced Odin's way again. "Oh do explain your latest attempt to foist blame on someone else."

"You broke your own rules to manipulate this outcome."

She pointed a finger in the old king's direction as she spoke. "First of all, I have no rules so there was nothing to break. Secondly, you read too much into my intent."

Odin growled his words, "It was you who spoke of a desire for I to be within your command."

Hela rolled her eyes. But then her expression turned thoughtful. "Did you know that people are predictable? They are, morbidly so. A creature that is predictable is boring and not worth my time. Your societies have taken advantage of that fact, quantifying and classifying their people based upon certain status. Humans have upper class, middle class, low income. Your own have commoners, warriors, nobility…the people within those classifications are raised to a certain standard. Are taught to speak and act in a particular manner." Her hand waved dismissively as her expression filled with a dismissive disdain. "You were tediously predictable in life, Borson. Your eldest is just as much that I could no doubt predict his actions from now until his end. And then we have Loki."

Odin folded his hands behind his back, casting a quick glance around and unconsciously mimicking one of his sons. "Yet you managed to convince him to leave my soul to fate's whim."

Now Hela looked surprised. "You assume I lied to him." She grinned just a little as she shook her head. "I did not. He asked questions concerning you and I offered my perception. I do not claim to be omnipotent and he does not assume such. My answers were simply in agreement with his perception."

He sighed in exasperation and shook his head, grumbling, "He has done nothing but twist my words-…"

"Shut. Up." The words were as sharp as a thunder clap. As much a command as the release of a spell. All movement ceased and Odin was surprised to find he was at a loss for words. Hela leaned forward, irritation on her face as she spoke, "You speak as if he does so to antagonize and vex you. Has it never occurred to you, you old fool, he is offering you how he perceives your actions? Perhaps instead of internalizing everything you should have explained yourself. Love or affection or whatever you wish to call it cannot be felt and accepted, is in fact useless, if it is never expressed."

That indeed shut Odin up.

Hela didn't care either way. While she enjoyed pointing out mistakes there was hardly any point in trying to inspire change. Everyone here was dead. Change was a luxury for the living.

She crooked a finger and a pedestal slowly formed in the middle of the room. The base was filled with water and sitting perpendicular in the water was a fine width of glass. Odin turned his attention to the object before glancing at Hela questioningly.

"This would be the other purpose for court. Death would be quite boring were it not for my ability to watch the living." Odin didn't even realize horror was reflected on his face and Hela had to fight to suppress a giggle. "Not everywhere. Your throne room, for instance, was well protected from my eyes and ears. But other realms are not nearly so shrouded. Midgard, for instance."

Odin frowned slightly, confused. "You watch mortals?" The unspoken question was _why_.

Hela shrugged lightly as she leaned back once more. "They do have their moments. Not recently, unfortunately. The saturation of reality television has made them dreadfully stupid." She gestured and a goblet was presented to her, something dark and thick within. She took the glass in one hand. "They film themselves in real situations, which in reality is just a crass, fictitious form of life." She took a careful sip of whatever lay within and made a happy sound in the back of her throat. "Not even the mortals here can explain it." Putting the goblet to the side, she gestured and an image appeared for all within the throne room to see. A planet consumed in flames, volcanic and considered by most beings uninhabitable. "I wish to see what happens on Muspelheim."

Odin eyed the fiery realm, curiosity in his voice as he asked, "Why have you interest there?"

"Surtur, of course. Loki returned to life for the one purpose of learning the truth. You confirmed it. Now he will seek death and give the AEsir the final battle they so crave." She smiled evilly, her question wrapping around his neck like a noose, "Who else do you believe Loki will utilize?"

"What?"

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Now we're getting to the juicy parts. Thank you all for your patience._

 _Next:_

 _Guess who shows up just in time_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Muspelheim

Benfar had been many things throughout his life. He had started as a legitimate citizen, trained by some of the best schools in technology, from a planet well beyond the nine realms. He'd been enlisted and excelled as a pilot. But the war had ended badly and suddenly he was an outcast, unwelcome to return unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life behind bars. So he'd turned to smuggling and he was damn good at it. He'd done his fair share of grave robbing and this had a similar feel.

King Loki had made the way easy enough. He'd followed the map to a wall. The carvings were intricate and extraordinary, the wall itself well over forty feet tall and disappearing into the rock on all sides. But he wasn't an archeologist so he concentrated on the lock. This was all thousands of years old, yet the mechanics behind it could rival some of the new technology of today.

He worked steadily, carefully unlocking each layer. Patiently waiting for the click to tell him he could proceed to the next layer. Sweat was beading on his forehead, a full grimace on his face as he gently, carefully nudged the next piece of metal into position. It clicked, followed by a SLAM that had Benfar hastily jerking back several paces.

His eyes widened, hearing hundreds of gears and cogs moving after so many centuries of stillness. Whether it was the dwarves or another race, he applauded the ingenuity. The wall jerked, a layer of dust drifting down from above as the lock shifted, then opened. A slot slid out of the opening, a strangely glowing stone at the heart of an intricate pad of circuitry. He had no idea what it did, he just knew what he was supposed to do.

Sweat clung to the top of his lip as he put on the carefully crafted gloves, metal woven through it to keep himself intact. He slowly reached for the brightly glowing citrine colored gem.

"Benfar…" A voice surprised him enough that he jerked around, hand still empty. His brown eyes searched, not seeing who had spoken. He could see the hint of movement in a shadow, could tell by the voice that it was a woman. "I would consider your actions carefully."

Benfar glanced back at the stone before directing his attention back to her as she slowly emerged from shadows that seemed to cling to her. "Who are you?"

She could be anyone, from any number of races. Vanir. AEsir. He couldn't tell. Her ebony hair hung almost to her waist, green eyes full of knowledge and secrets. Hela smirked and shrugged. "Does it matter?"

He stood up just a little straighter, his right hand on his weapon. "I act on behalf of the king of Asgard."

Her smirk was knowing, not coming any closer as she purred her words. "Oh you do so much more than that." Her green eyes flicked to the gem lying quietly in its holder. "Do you know what he plans to do?"

Benfar's brown eyes glanced around nervously. "I don't plan on staying to find out."

Hela gave him a look, unimpressed. "Not Surtur, you pathetic monkey. Thanos. You wish to hold in your hands one of the infinity gems." His expression of surprise was quickly hidden but she was delighted to have caught him by surprise. She was well aware of much and though Loki had hired Benfar for the purpose of letting Surtur free, in reality Benfar had been hired by Thanos to retrieve the infinity gem. "Do you understand his intent?"

He snapped on a helmet and quickly grabbed the gem. "He doesn't pay me for my mind." He pressed a button on the suit he wore under his jacket, energy crackling around him angrily. A boom made her wince as a tear forced apart the walls of space and time.

The wormhole opened just enough to swallow him whole, Hela's voice echoing in an empty chamber. "Greed. How predictable."

Without the gem in place she noticed all the mechanics had gone still and a door about ten feet high had slid opened. Hela followed a bellow that shook the entire planet, entering the hollow of the world that had contained the fire demon. A man stood in the hollow chamber that was as wide as it was deep. For Muspelheim was hollow at the center, and here had been where reality had been bent by the gem of reality to contain such a creature.

His appearance seemed AEsir in origin, but Hela knew better. Reality had been bent to contain the fire demon in a mortal shell. With the gem gone, he was free to stretch back into his true form. She watched as he flexed his fingers, sparks bursting from his fingertips. With another roar he clenched his fists and his entire body burst into flames. And as the flames leapt higher and higher he started to grow.

A dry, crackling laughing started deep but quickly soared as he spoke. "Now is the time that Son of Borr will find regret."

Hela pushed herself away from the entrance, choosing to hover near to his level, rising as he grew to keep him within her line of sight. "Past time, in actuality. Odin is long dead."

That seemed to pause him for a moment. A deep sound that she took for a satisfied hum. Then his head cocked slightly as he regarded her. "Asgard still exists."

Hela shrugged casually. "Indeed."

A growl wove through his voice, rage in every word. "I will snuff out the life of every last AEsir in creation."

And because Hela was feeling charitable she decided to warn him. "Be careful. The new king is not one to be underestimated."

He didn't even look at her, dismissive. "I do not obey the whims of a Norn."

The sister fates were the most well-known of the Norns, but there were others. There were the malevolent Norns that arrange tragedy, while others were protective of the living. Then there were those that like to play with the living and delight in their responses.

Hela had been the latter. She may no longer be what she had once been…but that part of her past remained. Hela grinned dangerously, eyes flashing green. "My…my…it has been eons since last I was called such. You truly are behind in the times."

Another dry chuckle filled the chamber as he ignored her comment, satisfied as something else that she said became his focus. "If this king was newly crowned then he is young."

Hela didn't even try to hide her smirk. She already knew how to make this fool do whatever she wanted. He didn't trust her, which meant her warnings would be ignored. "Compared to you and I; he is such. He is also one that even I would not challenge."

Now he looked at her, disbelief in his flamed gaze. "You…the Norn of Suffering. The Lady Death. The Goddess of the Underworld."

Hela fluffed her hair and grinned coyly. "Flattery."

"What threat would a mere child be to you?"

Her memory was extensive. More than just the beginning, she remembered to the true beginning. She had lied before when speaking of Ragnarok. It wasn't a fiction. It had happened before. It would again. The true lie was the assumption that since Loki had caused it once it was his destiny to do so. Fate wasn't that confining. It was all about choice.

But the true beginning of Ragnarok revolved around the man introduced to the nine realms as the blood brother of Odin. Matters were different this time. Loki was younger and taken in as a son of Odin, but the core that made the trickster such a force to be wary of in that cycle remained even in this young demi-god. "The AEsir have gifted him with many names, but I know his true name. The God of Fire." Her lip twitched just the slightest in anticipation of Surtur's response. She wasn't disappointed.

The flames leapt upward from his body as his rage and outrage soared. "You believe he can control me? I am Surtur. All fire demons live and die by my will alone. Fire is mine to command, not some infant! I can reach across realms and crush him with my army."

Her lip twitched, her expression turning bored. "Pride. So expected a sin. Be warned, you would wage war against the nine realms and destroy them in your rage."

"I am familiar with the strength of Yggdrasil. A species may be destroyed so long as the planet remains intact." His flamed fists clenched as fire leapt forward, small fire demons produced in the wake. "I much prefer to rule over their burnt corpses than to hand victory to you."

Hela rolled her eyes and turned to go. "As if Ragnarok were my victory. But my warning is thus: there are worse fates than imprisonment. If you are not cautious he will introduce such to you."

And with a swirl of shadow she was gone as Surtur's crackling laughter echoed through Muspelheim.

* * *

Asgard

Loki knelt down silently, flicking a stray blade of grass from the marble before standing back up again. He had no opportunity to see her soul gain acceptance into Valhalla but he could do this much. The fountain was beautiful, multiple layers of cascading water amongst different colored blocks of stones. This was her favorite spot in the gardens and she always had loved running water.

His green eyes flicked to the left, a slightly raised pedestal next to her fountain with Gungnir leaning on top of it carefully. There were no labels for either piece and there didn't need to be. Memorials such as this were built to bring peace to the living, not to remind the realm of the dead. That was what the Hall of the Dead was for.

The muscles along his jaw twitched a little before he took a step back. He honestly wasn't certain why he'd created this rather modest memorial for Odin. He kept telling himself it was all for appearances but sometimes even he could spot his own lies. His eyes returned to her fountain again. He would always remember her. Those gentle eyes; the humor in her face. She more than anyone else had been amused by his mischief and more than half of his antics in his youth were done strictly to gain a smile or a laugh from her.

Regrets were not in his nature, yet for her he was forced to regret much of the past.

It was something that rarely plagued him. He was always moving. Always pushing forward. But he'd been standing still long enough that they had caught up with him. Regret that he was the type of man that he was. A male witch. A man who reveled in whit over brawn. Who bathed himself in lies until no one could decipher truth. A man not strong enough to be considered an AEsir warrior.

He would never apologize for it, but he also knew it would be the cause of his inevitable downfall. But other regrets were trying to creep forward that rage had pushed back until now. Regret that he'd let his ambition control and destroy what he'd once had. Regret that she'd died. Even more so that he considered himself at least partially to blame for her death. Regret that he'd let Odin slip away-

He pushed that last thought away violently and brushed away the moisture at the corner of his eye with agitation. _The sun was irritating my eyes. That was all it was_. He required an immediate distraction. He refused to wallow because that was what he was doing. Perhaps it was time to turn his attention to mischief. As king few would suspect him of stooping to pulling pranks and even if they knew...what could they do about it?

Loki knew there would be an advantage to being king.

In the distance, an increase of voices and shouts caught his attention. He turned and frowned slightly, seeing black smoke rising up towards the sky. Centuries of practice kept the pleased smirk from spreading across his face.

 _Perfectly timed_.

* * *

Sif ran down the cobblestone, sword in hand with several warriors behind her. From the smoke that had been visible from the palace she was expecting a fire. From the shouts she was expecting an invading army. As she turned the corner she realized both expectations were correct.

All up and down the street the buildings were catching on fire. AEsir were stumbling out of their homes, mothers hovering protectively over their children. Men were shouting and running from building to building. But it was a strange fire. Small creatures with four legs and a tail were leaping about and causing the fires, then men focused on trying to destroy them with boot and sword. Gritting her teeth, with a battle cry she stormed forward and cut a creature in half. A forked tongue hissed out at her, sounding like embers crackling from a hearth. Then the severed torso grew legs while the lower half grew another upper body. One creature had become two.

Her jaw dropped in shock.

Fandral had been standing on the street, sword loosely in hand as he'd watched her trying to kill what he'd had the same lack of success in accomplishing. He shared a look with her, looking weary. "How do we defeat a foe we cannot impale?"

The men were all looking to her and she felt the burden of that responsibility. Her AEsir instincts said to find something more deadly to kill them with but she knew it would be a stupid reply. Instead, she focused on the more prudent of the two problems. Her lips pursed as she glanced around. Spotting her prize, she sheathed her sword and tossed him a bucket while grasping one of her own. "You put it out."

* * *

Loki held out his hand and clenched his fist, smirking grimly as the little fire demon shriveled and died by the will of his magic. He wasn't surprised. Magic and life went hand in hand. If he could snuff out a camp fire with magic, killing a fire demon was no challenge. In this instance he created a negative space without air and contracted it. Fire demons couldn't exist without the fire that forged them. He made his way swiftly down the hallway for the throne room, killing the little beasts as he went.

He entered to see the warriors that weren't out in force flocked in the courtroom, waiting for him. _Such sheep_. It was so disappointing. Barking at them impatiently. "What are you doing in here? You should be out there protecting the citizens."

The warriors stood taller, one of them bowing to him. "It's not a fire, sire, it's an invasion."

As if he were saying something that Loki wouldn't have figured out. He couldn't decide at the moment if the intelligence quotients of AEsir had dropped since his fall from the Bi-frost or if they had always been this stupid and he just hadn't noticed. He fought to keep from sighing. He fought even harder to keep his irritation off his face. For now he needed them loyal but once war truly began all bets were off. "All the more reason for you to be out there in force." Loki could see the objections forming on his lips and couldn't hold onto his irritation as it bled into his tone. "The **first** priority is to defense of what you can see. We will worry about instigation secondarily once matters are under control."

One of the little bastards leapt from a torch and streaked across the marble towards anything flammable. With an impatient snarl Loki blasted it with a quick burst of green power. It exploded and didn't regenerate. The warriors shifted, getting a taste of the rage that Loki was careful to hide…and fearing it. Turning on them slowly, expression growing cold. "Concentrate on the matter at hand. Get out there before there is nothing left of Asgard to defend."

As the warriors scattered Loki turned as he felt something familiar. Something in the air that went beyond light and sound, a shift of power coming from the edge of Asgard. The Bi-frost. He couldn't decide if the smile stretching across his face was pleased or malicious. Perhaps it was both. Since there was only one AEsir unaccounted for, it could only be one person returning to Asgard.

* * *

Thor wasn't certain what to expect when he took his first steps onto the observatory. It had been quite some time and though he had rejected his right to rule he was still a citizen of Asgard. Sif and the warriors could be waiting for him. Or father could have the guards waiting for him. He wasn't expecting to see Heimdall fighting back creatures that seemed to be made of fire.

He took just a moment to assess before hefting Mjolnir and hurling it towards the flamed beast. The creature splattered into a dozen pieces and Thor's smile was grim, hand extended in time to catch his war hammer as it returned to him. The smile slipped in surprise as the little creatures started to emerge and grow from each of the splintered pieces.

Heimdall nodded to him in greeting, having as difficult a time in killing them. "Asgard is in need of her prince."

Thor looked outward, blue eyes widening to see over half of the buildings up in flames. Inspiration lit Thor's eyes and he started to spin Mjolnir rapidly. The added wind aided the flames near him to climb higher but the fire demons were also being pushed back. With a crackled cry one of them lost traction and went flailing off the Bi-frost, extinguishing when it hit the water.

Glancing at Heimdall as he continued to swing. "Where is my father?"

Heimdall stiffened almost imperceptively but answered with care, having no intention of being the one to inform Thor of his father's passing and facing the thunderer's wrath. He knew for a fact Loki had sent a missive to inform the son of his father's passing but he now suspected the message hadn't reached its destination. "The King of Asgard walks the center path."

With a nod to himself Thor spun his war hammer faster. More and more of them soon followed until the observatory was free of demons but not fire. Heimdall turned his attention to putting the flames out while Thor threw his hammer forward and went hurling along with it.

Water and stone and land were flying underneath him, the people that he passed so focused on the fire they didn't notice. Thor landed in a crouch along the main cobblestone path, taking in his surroundings with a warrior's efficiency. Guards and warriors were going down each street, escorting children with their mothers out of danger while men were being given buckets and instructed to put out the flames.

Sif turned to her right, face set in stone as she barked out orders. "Form a line to the water's edge. Conserve your strength-…"

Thor called out to her as he approached. "Sif!"

Her eyes widened as she recognized Thor's voice but she didn't turn back yet, nodding to the warrior she was talking to. "Go."

The warriors filed away from her quickly and now she turned. Thor couldn't tell if her face was set so grimly because of the circumstances or if something else was bothering her. She blinked and seemed to remember herself, nodding in his direction. "Prince."

Fandral jerked his head up in surprise, grinning a second later. "Thor!" The grin slipped a few seconds later as if he suddenly remembered himself.

Sif kept her tone even as she addressed Thor. "You're here to assist?"

Thor strode to them quickly, not noticing her rather cool reception. Giving another assessing glance around as he asked, "Is this an invasion?"

"It seems to be more of an issue of pest control."

Thor froze, internally and externally. He knew that voice. That agonizingly familiar rich drawl of sarcasm and whit. He was blind to his friends bowing, not to him, but to the newcomer of their discussion. Suddenly he could barely draw in the breath required to speak, a plea in his voice. "Loki?"

Loki felt his lips quirk of their own accord. He wanted to remain angry but Thor's expression was too amusing. His green eyes glanced around at the devastation and decided now wasn't the time to indulge. "Sif? What is our progress?"

As Sif spoke, Thor found himself unable to hear her. During his first battle this had occurred. A moment when the initial volley had shocked him. Everything had gone quiet and moved so strangely. It was that dangerous moment when too many green soldiers were lost. The arms masters tried to prepare every warrior for battle. They drilled and drilled so muscles took over until the mind could catch up.

Then sound returned as his mind woke up. A storm of emotions rose up from the silence. As Thor's eyes moved to stare at the figure that had walked closer, stunned into inaction, everyone looked up as the thunder clouds started to roll in.

Just from the dark, foreboding color it was going to be a bad storm but Loki looked up with a smile of triumph before he ordered Thor firmly. "Call in the storm."

"Loki…you…" Thor struggled to think of something to say that didn't involve his fist and Loki's face.

Loki ignored him, well aware of where Thor's emotions were trying to pull him. Snapping at him impatiently. "Thor. The storm. Call it in and kill them."

Thor knew there was a time to set his emotions free but he recognized Loki's tone. It was a tone from their shared battles. A tone used to focus him to things that were more important than his own indulgence. He set his face grimly and looked upward, raising Mjolnir towards the skies. Thunder rumbled and lightening crashed as the skies grew darker and the clouds thicker. Lightning struck the ground less than five feet away, Thor staring at Loki even as Sif and Fandral both leapt back.

That had been on purpose. A warning that a discussion between the two of them was going to occur. Loki just slowly raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Blue eyes narrowing, Thor focused as he turned. Thunder rumbled again and the skies opened, rain pouring down until they were all saturated within seconds. Fandral shook his wet hair out of his eyes, looking unhappy. He HATED getting wet. Sif turned with dark eyes, watching the result with satisfaction. The fires were quickly extinguished, the fire demons screaming and squealing as they too were extinguished and died.

Even as a cheer rose up through the streets, the last of the fire extinguished in the storm, Loki kept a careful eye on Thor. The throne was his, legitimately acknowledged now but that didn't mean the thunderer would be reasonable about it. Thor couldn't combat his magic but Loki couldn't combat Thor's strength. If the pair of them had to fight, as Loki was starting to suspect was going to occur, it might be the Bi-frost all over again.

Thor didn't turn, his back to the trickster. Which Loki thought was a mistake considering how easy it would be to stab him with something large and pointy. But there was tension in every one of Thor's muscles and Loki mentally winced. "Was it a trick to fool me, brother?"

Sif froze. There were questions she'd had concerning his return from the grave that had never been answered, mostly because she saw no point in asking. Truth and Loki were not friends. Nor was she his confidant. She was quite certain if she'd dared to ask he would either ignore her, lie to her, or banish her. Perhaps all three. Even as the rest of Asgard continued to celebrate she remained focused on the pair of them, listening closely.

Loki didn't even have to ask what he meant by that. His death on Svartalfheim had all the theatrics of a grand trick. He was a little surprised that Thor would again call him brother so easily but he wasn't going to question it. Still he was Loki and getting right to the point wasn't his style. "You will have to be a bit more-…"

"Svartalfheim." Thor spoke the word harshly as he interrupted, but then his voice changed and softened with heartache. "I thought you dead…"

That was a bit more distress than Loki had anticipated. He would have thought Thor would be pleased to be rid of him. It was strangely gratifying to hear distress and grief in Thor's tone. What surprised Loki was the pang of guilt that hit his heart that he was the cause of that distress. Again.

Opening his mouth, Loki was about to respond with something flippant but felt his eyes widen slightly as the truth quietly slipped out. "I was." He gasped almost silently, involuntarily, an instant later.

Loki was a liar. A damn good one and Thor was too often fooled by those lies. But he heard the surprise that Loki had never been skilled at projecting. Jerking around roughly, Thor lurched forward and Loki braced himself to get tackled or punched.

Loki was completely unprepared for Thor to wrap both arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides, and pick him up as he hugged the breath right out of him.

* * *

Helheim

The glass in Helheim's throne room showed the rain dousing the last of the flames, weak curls of smoke slowly rising as wood and stone cooled. Not many were watching, finding such predictable victory rather boring. Odin had a little smile on his face, proud that his son could so easily defeat such a foe with his might.

Hela wasn't watching the image of Asgard, she was watching Odin. With practice she resisted the urge to roll her eyes from her spot on the throne. The fun had just started and Odin was twice the fool if he truly believed differently. As if the matter was resolved. That had been nothing. Fodder sent forward to warn Asgard of war. Now it would be a question of if Asgard would respond or if they would wait until Surtur came to them.

It would be better if they waited. Muspelheim was an endless supply of fire. At least war on Asgard gave them a possibility of success, even if the result would be devastating to their realm. Going to him would be suicide. But then again, an AEsir wouldn't wait. And if Loki was going to seek death, this could be the final battle he craved. Either way, Surtur had merely been stalled, not defeated.

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 _Come on, we needed some fluffy feels after all the badness between those two from TDW._

 _ **Next** :_

 _The brothers chat; Sif has a suspicion_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Asgard

Loki walked with purpose for the throne, barking orders as he went. He fully expected once Thor's brain had a chance to catch up there would be a power struggle between the two of them for who truly deserved the throne. Thor was in for a rude awakening if he thought Loki would simply stand to the side and **know his place**.

 _As the mortal's would say, finders keepers and all that_ …

A flick of his wrist and Loki was instantly dry, ignoring all the others soaked to the bone behind him. "Go through the city path by path. Make certain all the fires are out. Hogun, take Fandral and Volstagg with you. Until we know more make sure word is spread that there will be no fires tonight. Not by hearth or torchlight."

Hogun bowed his head silently but Volstagg's frown was evident even through his beard as he asked. "Sire. What are the citizens to do for food?"

Loki paused to slowly raise an eyebrow at him, his expression saying the answer was obvious. "Contact the kitchens on your way. Distribute what's needed from cold storage." He turned his attention to the AEsir known by many as the God of War. "General Tyr, gather the war advisors…assess what needs to be done in case there is a second wave of attack. Sif. Put the guard on alert."

Thor followed silently, taking in everything but saying nothing. On the streets it had escaped his notice but not now that Loki was in the throne room. The formal, stately attire his brother wore of a king. He bit the inside of his lip hard to keep himself silent. He had meant what he said. He held no desire for the throne now. And most of that reason had to do with what coveting the throne had done to Loki.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps next to the others as he watched Loki spin around and sit on the throne, authority in his tone. "We must devise who this enemy is and smite them before they have the opportunity to regroup. Clear the throne room."

There was a scramble for everyone to obey. At the doors Sif and the warriors three hesitated but Loki didn't veer his gaze for an instant from Thor. When nothing was said from either brother, they too retreated and the doors closed behind them.

"Where is father?" Thor didn't wait, the question in the air as soon as the doors closed.

 _Such a typical question_ , was all Loki could think. Now that he was back from the dead, all of Thor's concern shifted to Odin.

Loki mentally grimaced as sarcasm bled into his tone. He wanted to be regal to show Thor the kind of king he could be but the thunderer always did bring out the worst in him. "I am King of Asgard, not caretaker over the throne. Where do you think he is?" Because they both knew Odin wouldn't allow Loki near the throne were this a temporary arrangement. Not after the disaster of just a short while ago. Thor looked blindsided all over again, devastated. Loki took his time pushing himself to his feet and almost strolling back down the steps. There was so much he could say. So long had he spent thinking about what he would say. He stopped on the very last step, which kept him slightly taller than Thor and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. He spoke without truly thinking and what came out was more venomous than he'd anticipated. "Tell me, _brother_ , how does it feel? To discover the death of someone you love so dearly. To realize not only are they gone, but that you have missed your opportunity to say goodbye."

"Loki…" Thor looked absolutely crushed, staring up at Loki with the most wounded expression Loki had ever seen. "How could you do that to me, Loki?"

 _Good_ , was all Loki could think. Different circumstances but that had been himself after learning of mother's death. Only he couldn't ask such questions of Thor and Odin because neither had even a second thought for him, much less a first. Instead of defending himself that he had followed through but for some reason the letter didn't reach Thor, Loki narrowed his eyes as bitterness and anger filled his voice. "It was as easy for me as it was for you."

Thor searched for something to say. "Lok-…"

"I AM NOT FINISHED."

The roar from his normally quiet, controlled brother stopped Thor from speaking. The snarled words were startling in their intensity and pulled the thunderer up short. He'd never seen his brother so angry. Loki always hid his emotions, a wide smile on his face camouflage for everything. For his brother's anger to be so great it was easy for even him to see worried him.

Loki seemed to visibly consider before continuing, straining to keep his tone even. "You would not defy his orders to tell me yourself. I seriously doubt if the soldier who told me of her m-murder was asked to give me the news by either of you. You left me to rot in those dungeons while giving my spot **to a mortal**." Only Loki could take such a simple, innocent word and make it sound vulgar.

Thor found his voice, reproach in his voice. "You rejected all of us through betrayal."

Loki loosely crossed his arms over his chest and replied casually. "And yet you would come to me with offers of vengeance as my only reward. How enticing. You were practically on bended knee, begging for my knife in your back at the first opportunity." Loki said the last with a sneer on his face but not the traditional accompaniment of a tease in his eyes.

"Did you-…" Thor couldn't even complete the thought, the possible truth too horrifying for him to even give a voice.

Disgust crossed Loki's face, unchecked. "He fell into sleep and did not awaken." He knew Thor assumed his expression was at the thought of killing Odin. He would let Thor indulge in his naiveté. He was disgusted Thor would assume he was feeling that generous.

Now Thor frowned in confusion as he asked. "Then how are you king?"

"You abdicated, from my understanding." Thor was ignorant of the fact that his abdication was to Loki in disguise, not to Odin. He would allow that lie to continue since the alternative was putting up with Thor whining about it. Loki waved a dismissive hand at the questions he could see piling up in Thor's blue eyes. "Ask those near and dear to you, I am certain they will delight in regaling you with a bit of theater."

"How could you not tell me?"

Loki gave in to Thor's kicked expression with a soft sigh. "I gave the missive to a servant and left it at that. You didn't reply so I didn't question you turning your back on Asgard any more than you and yours ever questioned me." Thor's head tilted slightly as if to question the truth of Loki's words. "Obviously someone failed in their duties and it will be dealt with." Loki just wasn't certain if he would reward them or have them whipped.

Thor searched around the throne room, hurt and betrayal chasing across his face. "And you could not-…"

"Climb down off your martyred pedestal." Loki snapped the words impatiently at him. He wasn't foolish enough to expect an apology from Thor for his own actions but that Thor expected **him** to apologize was just infuriating. "How warm a reception would I have received even if I were inclined to go to Midgard?"

"But surely-…" The look that crossed Loki's face just dared Thor to continue. Thor wisely chose not to and after a moment they both marveled that they hadn't come to blows yet.

"It was so easy for you." Thor frowned slightly, hearing the subject change. Loki's thoughts had moved on to how they accepted so quickly that he had become a blood thirsty tyrant in less than a year. When the thunderer's frown didn't lighten Loki continued the thought. "To just assume the worst after so long of being your loyal tag-a-long. That a thousand years of mischief eventually equates treachery." Loki slowly shook his head, frustration in his eyes.

Thor's thoughts moved to Midgard. To the conversation they'd briefly had on the mountain top. "I asked you Loki. Not once did you ever say why."

Loki raised an eyebrow, tone curious. "Why should I?"

The thunderer shook his head, frustration starting to contort his expression. "You forced us to assume the worst."

The trickster chuckled without humor. "Ah, yes. Of course. **You** were the one shackled and forced-…"

"Loki…"

Loki cut off whatever Thor was going to say, asking with a dismissive shrug. "When have you ever believed me? Further, when have you ever accepted my actions as true intent and not thought of as deception? Ah yes…when it was convenient to believe."

Thor stood up a little taller, thinking of all the tricks and lies. Centuries of deception. "You have spent a thousand years perfecting the art of deception."

"Of course. An art I must have been born with instead of learning it from the **true** God of Lies."

Thor's expression sombered, he looking no more pleased than Loki was considering Odin had lied to both of them. "We were both lied to in that regard."

Loki took the last step and folded his hands behind his back, his steps even as he crossed the throne room in no particular direction as he stared outward, bitterness choking him. "It is so easy to accept that I commit a crime for the sake of doing so. After all, Frost Giants are nothing more than evil monsters spawned from an unholy union of Ymir lying as a woman with the demons of Niflheim." Loki glanced slightly over his shoulder, eyebrow cocked and green eyes cold. "Correct?" Those had been his words and Thor recognized them instantly. He'd said other, worse things, but now knowing his brother's origins he wished he'd never spoken them. Thor winced, Loki not seeing the reaction as his thoughts turned inward and he murmured to himself. "Guilty until proven innocent." A sly smirk curled Loki's lip, slanting a glance in Thor's direction and a chill in his voice. "Your little mortal friends would be so horrified if they knew of the true Asgard instead of the idealic picture you no doubt painted for them."

"I do not know of what you speak, brother."

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. We have lived in the same realm, a door away from one another, but quite obviously we have lived in different worlds." He turned fully now, gesturing slightly towards his brother. "Thor the hero. Thor the mightiest of warriors. Thor the perfect. They trailed behind you since your status as warrior was made official, but they never knew you as I knew you." His lips twisted nastily but he kept his thoughts to himself. _Thor the drunk. Thor the whore. Thor the reckless idiot_. Thor shifted uncomfortably, knowing whatever Loki was thinking was not something he wanted to hear. Instead Loki's voice changed to imitate others, repeating words and whispers he'd either overheard or said to his face. "Why can you not be like Thor, Loki? What is wrong with Loki? The deceptive second son. The evil of Loki. The forked-tongued prince…were those not some of the rumors started by court?"

Thor knew what Loki was talking about and he didn't look pleased about it. The expression would be more gratifying to Loki if something had actually been done about it. "I had no hand in that, brother."

"It was so easy for you and Odin to pretend to hear nothing." Now darkness crossed Loki's expression as he slowly stalked towards Thor. An old wound that had been festering for years now at the forefront of his mind. "It was so wonderful for you to be present when I was cursed as an ergi." Thor violently flinched at the word, unable not to. It was the worst slander for an AEsir. A man who fought like a woman. To be an ergi, one might as well be a woman for they certainly weren't a real man and brought nothing but shame to their family. It was certainly not what a son of Odin should aspire to be. "What was your response? Oh yes, you **laughed**." Loki sneered even as he glared. "So inspiring for one's confidence." It had been centuries ago, but Loki had a long memory and the wound was still raw. Thor glanced away, but Loki caught something in his expression. "What was that?"

"I do not know what you mean, brother." Thor refused to look in his direction, which telegraphed an obvious lie.

Narrowing his eyes, Loki's tone full of warning. "Thor."

Thor paused for a moment before reluctantly speaking. He'd rather not say anything, but that Loki obviously thought he didn't care moved him past his reluctance. "You are speaking of Colborn."

"Of course I am."

Thor visibly paused before sighing, shoulders slumping forward ever so slightly. "After you had vanished he and I had words." That dark eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, his brother's expression clearly unimpressed. Another sigh before Thor plodded forward. "I vowed if he ever vexed you again our second conversation would involve his face and my hammer." Loki's jaw dropped open. An embarrassed half-smile tugged at the thunderer's lip, deciding he might as well tell his brother the rest of the tale. "I further explained that if that word was ever used against you by anyone ever again I would come to him for the explanation."

It was Loki's turn to look away, now understanding why Thor had been reluctant to share. AEsir fought their own battles. It had been drummed into both of them by Odin their entire lives. That Thor broke such a rule for him…moved him. He would have appreciated it more if Thor had not laughed to begin with but Thor's belated actions did help soothe the hurt.

If he were in an antagonizing mood, he could accuse Thor of thinking he was some helpless maiden who needed protecting. As it was he found he wanted the topic either dropped or changed as soon as possible.

Loki lightly cleared his throat. "You never believed when I argued my innocence, only when I admitted to a guilty assumption even if it wasn't true. After a while it becomes easier to simply agree and find my revenge with the guilty party later."

Thor frowned, not completely sure he believed Loki but willing to listen. "When were you ever found guilty of what you did not commit?"

Crossing his arms uncomfortably, wishing he'd never started this conversation. He could lie. He probably should. "Sif's hair, for example."

"You admitted to it!"

Loki tilted his head slightly, his expression saying quite clearly that Thor was an idiot. "Considering you refused to stop grinding me beneath your boot until I did so, but yes. I did." He shrugged and summed up the, until now, unexplained animosity between himself and Tyr with one sentence. "It was easier to get even with Tyr later than to continue arguing an innocence none believed."

That lost, horrified look that was becoming too familiar crossed Thor's face again. "Loki…"

Loki gestured dismissively with a sigh. "Even if I had full control of my faculties, can you perhaps see why I didn't even consider asking for your aide?"

"What do you mean in control of yourself?"

Loki was quick to wave a hand, cursing his loose tongue while being surprised Thor had even asked. It would be too difficult to explain his partial control over himself on Midgard. Opening the portal was out of his control, as were his interactions with the mortals, but not even Thanos could still his silver tongue and he'd used it to control the damage. Not stop the damage of course. He wanted enough chaos to catch Asgard's attention so there would be no choice in keeping himself and the Tesseract in Asgard, safely out of Thanos' reach.

So he left hints as to where the Tesseract was. It was his suggestion of a failsafe to Selvig. He would freely admit he was in control of himself when he sent Thor plummeting out of the air ship, but he'd also known such a fall wouldn't kill the thunderer. Especially not with Mjolnir in his grasp. Not that he felt he owed Thor that explanation. _I am exonerated before the eyes of Asgard. I don't care if Thor believes me innocent or not._

Not even he was convinced of that last lie.

Instead of explaining further Loki shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Your room is still as it was, stay as long as you wish." He paused in his retreat towards the corridor, his spine stiffening. "But I will not be handing over crown and mantle to you, just so we are both clear on that fact."

"I was not going to ask you to."

Loki had almost disappeared into a side corridor, but there was an obvious pause in his steps before he continued onward.

* * *

Loki hadn't even had a chance to get comfortable in his chair before the study doors opened and Sif silently slipped inside. No knocking. No preamble. But then again it wouldn't have occurred to her to ask for permission. Her head nodded to give respect to his office, her actions all correct even if, as ever, there was something just a little off about them. "Sire."

He didn't even look up the map laid out on his desk as he spoke. "You suspect the identity of our enemy."

Sif came further into the room, back stiff. "Those creatures were bred by fire. The old stories speak of such a creature who could create them at will to smite his enemies." Her eyes widened as she noted the map on his desk was a layout of Muspelheim. "Surtur."

Loki tapped the map in front of him once, glancing up with a frown. "Surtur was contained on his world." Then he lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "We should ensure that is still true."

"We, sire? Surely-…"

He smirked and cut off her protest. "Just because I am king does not mean I am chained to Asgard. The method of his containment was not expressed and a quick mind will be needed to assess it."

There was an insult to AEsir intelligence hovering in there somewhere but Sif ignored it, focused on practicality. "If he has escaped we will smite him."

Leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable. "You truly believe we can destroy a fire demon a thousand feet tall? Do you believe in my might that much when not even Odin could destroy him?"

Sif shifted again, looking uncomfortable before asking, "May I speak freely?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow and countered her question with one of his own. "When have I ever demanded otherwise of you, Sif? Bluntness is in your nature so obey it."

She nodded once slowly and paused for just a moment before saying what everyone knew. "The people of Asgard have always held Lord Odin's physical might in high regard." Now her dark eyes lifted, glancing at him as her spine stiffened. "But we all knew your mystical might eclipsed his."

He smirked and purred his words, not believing her for an instant even though he couldn't detect the lie. "How sweet. Placating your king."

"Truth is my strength as lies are yours."

Loki pressed his index fingers lightly to his lips, feeling the corner of his lips twitch as he decided to satisfy a curiosity. "Then tell me this truth. Just how deeply did it burn when I was named successor after Thor's desertion?"

"It didn't burn." Loki slowly raised an eyebrow at Sif in disbelief. "My regret is that Thor chose Midgard over Asgard."

He bared his teeth at her and neither of them bothered to attempt to call it a smile. "Now who is the liar?"

Sif kept her expression carefully neutral. "You can hear lies as most can hear a song. You know I am not lying."

"Why the sudden change?" Loki's question felt like a change in subject but it really wasn't. "You were so desperate that I not sit on the throne before, even as caretaker."

Now reluctance crossed her face as she replied. "You've always had your tricks. You can hide behind an impenetrable mask and none can determine what you are thinking or feeling." Loki preened a little even if to an AEsir her words could have been taken as an insult. Sif's thoughts were to that disastrous time when Thor was exiled and Loki was handed the mantle. "Sitting on the throne, I not just saw but felt your rage. I feared what you would do to Asgard while Lord Odin was indisposed." There was a pause before she continued, her reluctance accompanied by the faintest of blushes. "And yes…I was petty then and thought Thor was better suited."

"And now?"

She shrugged and answered as if it were obvious. "Now you are our king. You are the voice of Asgard, your will is our life." He was more skilled at hiding it now, but she could still feel the rage burning inside of him. She wasn't certain where it came from, although she had a suspicion that she and the other warriors had helped it burn as brightly as it did. She could only hope that eventually it would pass. "I cannot speak for anyone but myself. All those centuries of brashly going on adventures. Defeating foes in glory. You were the one who held us together. Your plans and schemes. Your tricks. Your presence assured our victory. Thor was the mightiest fighter of us all, charging headfirst into battle and we to take care of the rest in his wake. You were the one that ensured that we lived to fight another day." Words that she wouldn't have admitted to just a few years ago. Words she was privately surprised she was sharing. Idly she wondered if Loki had put some sort of spell on the room to force truth. "It may not be what Tyr and the other arms masters taught us but for obvious reasons I've never completely followed convention."

A female warrior. A male witch.

Loki's expression had slowly melted into an impenetrable mask. "So convenient that you say this now."

"You are king, my lord. You commanded I obey my nature."

"That I did." Loki nodded ever so slightly in confirmation.

A very small, wry grin curled her lips. "You were also a sulking, self-absorbed brat, envious of the praise and recognition that Thor gained. You have often called me a bitch, an art I learned from you. You lashed out at him and the rest of us, doing so with words and pranks instead of fists."

Loki's lips twitched, well used to those sorts of insults coming from her. "Now that sounds more like the truth."

"They were both the truth. You enjoyed antagonizing me. You still do." She fiddled with the end of her hair, brow furrowed slightly.

Now Loki understood her candor. He had always found guilt such a curious emotion. Sif hadn't been the one to hold him down until he admitted to butchering her hair. That had been Thor. But she was the one that accused him to begin with and refused to believe his claims of innocence. Loki had known no one would believe him, especially since Tyr had used enchanted shears to cut her hair. Loki was certain Tyr hadn't known their effect on Sif's hair, but that the strands were now permanently black left Asgard with no doubt as to the culprit.

The Midgardian tale of having his lips sewn shut was an exaggeration. His punishment had been a spell that stole his voice for six months and banishment to his rooms. A punishment that no doubt only angered Sif further.

"Odin was fond of saying that eavesdropping is not a trait for an honorable warrior." Usually such things were said to him after he'd been caught doing it. She didn't look at him and he sighed softly. "He used an enchanted blade from what I was able to discover. The intent was to cut it off, by accident this was the result." Sif nodded silently, not looking at him. "I saw no point in giving you a reason not to trust Tyr. Not when it would be centuries later that we were finally acknowledged as warriors of Asgard and no longer under his instruction."

"Did..."

Loki could almost hear the question she refused to ask. She had he had been little more than children at the time. "He admitted to nothing but I suspect he had issue with a woman defeating his best and brightest."

"It seemed like a trick you would commit."

Loki smirked. "Of course it was. That was the point so that he wouldn't be discovered." Now she looked up in surprise and his smirk broadened. "He is not the only one to do so, though I venture there will be no repeats now." He glanced down at his fingernails as he flicked the digits outward. "I would say half of the tricks I faced judgement for did not originate from me. But then again half of the tricks I did commit I was never discovered as the culprit."

Sif's tone was more subdued, a small furrow line between her eyebrows. "I would have vexed you less had I known."

"As you say…I am fond of antagonizing you." Her lip quirked the slightest bit in amusement. His expression became unreadable once more. "You think I should gift the throne to Thor."

Sif didn't respond right away. As much as it pained her, she still felt the impulse to act to Thor's benefit. Speaking slowly, thinking of all the good that Loki had done in restoring Asgard. "I think that Thor made his choice. I also think that…perhaps…Asgard is better for it." Loki slowly lifted an eyebrow. Scowling at him, just for show. "You're still an ass. Sire."

Loki bared his teeth in reply.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _There is a perfectly wonderful story out there where Tyr saves Loki as a child. I highly recommend it but this time he gets to play a bully. Sorry to all who love Tyr._

 _Next:_

 _Thor and the warriors chat; Asgard prepares for war_


	7. Chapter 7

ASGARD

Thor had decided to follow Loki's advice and sought out his friends to gain the rest of the story of what happened. He was pleasantly surprised to be directed to a wing where the warriors had been given their own suites at Loki's orders. The door opened smoothly, the blond warrior on the other side surprised as to the identity of his visitor.

"Fandral." Thor held out his arm, fingers extended, in greeting. It was only the slightest of hesitations before the greeting was returned but Thor noted it.

The adventurer nodded with a smile, but it wasn't the freely given expression of friendship it used to be. "Thor."

They both let their arms fall to their sides, Thor asking with all sincerity. "How do you fair?"

Fandral tilted his head to invite Thor inward, moving to a long, narrow table that held an assortment of mead and wines. "Quite well. Our king is most generous."

There were a series of chairs and benches surrounding the extinguished fire place, Hogun and Volstagg already seated. Thor took the offered mead with a nod of thanks as he found his own seat. Nods of greeting to the others were exchanged, he looking over the warriors he had called friends for most of his life.

"How is Asgard? Truly?"

No paranoid looks were exchanged. There was a tension in the air, but it was partly due to the recent attack. The rest he suspected had to do with his presence. Volstagg was the one who replied from his seat. "Surprisingly in good hands."

Thor slowly released the breath he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding. He knew that Loki had the potential for greatness but he'd been worried all the same. In the right mood, Loki was brilliant and his leadership flawless. In the wrong mood…

"Then he is holding the mantle properly."

Hogun lifted the mug in his hand slightly as if to toast in agreement with Thor. Fandral took his time sitting down and sighing before speaking quietly, not quite looking at Thor. "Far be it for me to say anything negative concerning your departed father so I will say…Asgard has been waiting a long time for someone like your brother."

He hadn't gone directly to his friends. After Loki had left him behind in the throne room he'd decided to look around. There was no remaining damage caused by the dark elves. Even with the fire damage he could see the difference in the structures, but it was the people he'd noticed the most drastic change. Men had their heads held higher. Women weren't hovering over their children. There was a wariness, but he knew if he'd come here on a better day he would have been pleased by what he saw. "He has done all of this in less than a year?"

"Six month in truth." Thor gave Volstagg a surprised look. "This wasn't a good day for you to come back, not that we do not welcome your aide. You missed an Asgard restored."

Thor still felt a pang of hurt but knew there wasn't anything he could do with his regret. The past was as it was, he could only move forward at this point. So his thoughts shifted to Sif's rather cool reception and even the more subdued reactions of the men around him. "Why do I feel Sif is angry with me?"

Fandral's mustache twitched as he grimaced. The other men all studied their mead but he decided to answer the thunderer. "Probably because she is angry with you."

Confusion crossed Thor's face, his blue eyes hiding a twinge of pain. "Why? I was gone less than a year. We've gone on journeys longer than this."

"You know how women are-…"

Hogun interrupted the younger man. "Tell him the truth, Fandral. Tell him the anger stems from he abandoning us for a mortal world."

Thor studied his mead, brow furrowed as he tried to justify himself. "They were in need of my aide."

"So were we."

That paused Thor, his mouth slowly forming a grim line. Hogun was not a vocal man and even when he chose to speak, rarely was there much inflection in his voice. But he heard the passionate flicker in the grim warrior's tone. "Tell me what happened, my friends."

Sif pushed open the door and strode in, standing tall and letting the door slam behind her. "Are you certain you wish to know?"

Thor stood up at Sif's entrance, his mead on the table. Now he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded slowly. "Aye."

Sif didn't veer her gaze from Thor, raising her hand slightly in Fandral's direction when the warrior rose to get her a drink. "Your father succumbed less than two weeks after your departure from Asgard." There was a hint of sorrow to her tone, regret in her eyes. "In front of us, court, and your brother he passed on to Valhalla and had Loki not been there Asgard would have no king." Now a growl wove through her words as the possible horrors were spoken aloud. "The commoners would have rebelled, the warriors would have retaliated as the nobles scrambled to find a suitable candidate. The realm would have been thrown into civil war. Do you truly believe we could have survived that? Asgard would have torn itself apart while you went back to flirting with your mortal whore."

Thor stiffened with a jerk, snarling at such a slander aimed at Jane Foster. "Mind your tongue-…"

Sif interrupted him heatedly and perversely relished in saying this. "I will not. I never have and I never will. My king has given me full leave to speak freely and I shall exercise that allowance to its fullest." Thor's jaw slowly clenched but he didn't interrupt her in return. Instead he listened. "You left us while we had barely begun to pick up the pieces. Our defenses were damaged, not to mention the injured and the dead. Loki fixed matters. Not even days into his ascension and he organized restoration. Aide. Temporary shelter and food for those in need. The guards were assessed and those that had held their positions for too long were given honorable leave. He has done more to strengthen Asgard's might in one year than your father did in a millennia."

The other warriors widened their eyes that Sif would dare to openly give her criticism to a king, dead or otherwise, voice. She certainly didn't look regretful in speaking her mind, still standing tall and leaning slightly forward as she glared at Thor.

The thunderer took his time before saying anything. He remembered this side of Sif. She was an outspoken woman, but in certain circumstances she was very defensive. It was that she was so defensive of Loki that seemed almost out of character. Then the reason occurred to him and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Thank you, Sif." Sif blinked in surprise but could detect no deception in Thor's tone. A second later she felt shock that she was even searching for it. Thor continued on, oblivious to her inner thoughts as he turned his attention to the others. "Thank you all for being his friends."

A wry grin twisted Fandral's lips as he moved back to the bar and pulled out a tray. A few moments later he returned and claimed a bench as he laid out more drinks for everyone else. "I believe your brother considers us his minions, little more." Chuckles were exchanged, Sif loosening up enough to claim a tankard for herself.

Thor just continued to smile and chose not to respond as he picked up his own mead. Loki was not a patient man but he was shrewd. Giving them guest quarters in the palace made sense. It kept them in easy reach while he was accomplishing repairs. But Loki had not only utilized their skills to restore Asgard but invited them to live here in permanent suites. Whether it was said or not these were people his brother considered friends.

Once they all sat back down Volstagg glanced at Sif and asked the important question. "Are we to go to war?"

Thor was the one who answered with a slight nod. "I believe it is so. We merely have to find the coward who attacks us from afar."

"Assuming that is agreeable with the war council."

It wasn't the way that Sif had spoken, it was the grim reactions of the others that caught his attention. Not everyone had accepted Loki ascension with grace and the warriors of the war council made up the majority of the dissention. So Thor listened as the true state of Asgard was revealed to him.

* * *

It was such a little thing. A flick of his finger and the burn marks disappeared. Yet even with those blemishes gone Loki couldn't help but stare at the spot. His throat felt dry and constricted, his palms clammy, but he couldn't figure out why as he panted softly.

Closing his eyes was perhaps one of the most difficult tasks he'd undertaken, opening them again while lifting his gaze so that he wasn't looking at the blemish that was no longer there. His green eyes flicked this way and that, taking in every aspect of the fountain in the late afternoon sunlight as if he'd never seen it before. His brow slowly furrowed, barely suppressing a shudder.

Could he do this? No, that wasn't the question anymore. It was already happening. Was he truly going to let this happen was the question? But as soon as the question penetrated his jaw clenched and his eyes flared. The question became easy to answer. It was the reason he was looking at a fountain and not her lovely face. Yes, Asgard had failed her and he could do this.

He bared his teeth in the mockery of a smile and strode back into the palace. It was almost time to put the war council through their paces. One small matter to take care of first.

* * *

Loki waited with arms folded loosely behind his back. He didn't turn his head as a soldier was admitted into the expansive room, staring at the maps that were strewn about the table of the different realms. It was the circular war room, where few were admitted entrance. There were seats on three sides for lengthy discussion with the king's place directly opposite the door.

He had called for a hearing of the war council, but that was still minutes away. He'd already summoned the messenger who had been responsible for all correspondence. Now he was summoning the soldier who had been responsible for transporting official messages from the palace to the Bi-frost. He turned to give the other man a quick glance and found himself frowning with familiarity. "I know you."

The soldier clenched his fist at his heart and bowed deeply, more so than was required. No, not a soldier, judging by his armor and formality. "Your majesty."

It took Loki a moment before it suddenly came to him. "You were one of the dungeon guards."

There were ranks within the ranks. The least skilled were guards along the outer posts. Those with skill but considered average in ability with no political pull were placed in the dungeons or walked the inner streets of Asgard. The man stood a little taller. "I have a rotation down there, yes, sire."

The man who told him his mother had died. Loki's mind couldn't help tripping down that day without his permission. The guard hadn't looked at him at the time, the words spoken softly and with great care. Loki couldn't stop himself from asking, needing to know the response. "Were you ordered to inform me by my predecessor?"

"I-I took the initiative." Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. Not a complete lie, but not the complete truth either. No doubt Odin had said something to the effect of 'inform the people'. This one just decided to use the loose phrasing to lump Loki within that command.

 _Clever_. A gesture that he appreciated, in all honesty. Which reminded him of another action this man took the initiative on without prompting. "Yes, you seem to be taking a lot of initiative lately." Loki lifted an eyebrow, affecting a more official tone. "It is not for you to decide for your king. If I seal a missive, to my brother or anyone else, I expect it to reach its destination."

The guard bowed immediately, this time appropriately. "It will not happen again, sire."

Instead of giving the man his leave, Loki turned his head slightly and asked softly, "Why did you?"

The man seemed to weigh his words carefully before responding, which was not a typical reaction for an AEsir. But then a guard who didn't follow orders blindly was not a typical AEsir either. "For the former I found…dishonor in the truth being kept from you."

Loki raised an eyebrow as he turned fully. "And the latter?"

The guard was careful to keep his gaze averted. "The elder son of King Odin was just as capable as I in sparing two minutes of his valuable time."

A very distinct way to phrase a reply. Thor may have abdicated the throne but he had still earned the title of prince just as Loki once had. That this guard would skip it spoke volumes. _Not so popular as you once were, eh brother?_ Loki tilted his head slightly in curiosity as he asked, "What is your name?"

The guard dipped his head respectfully. "Hunther, sire."

Loki felt amusement curl the corner of his mouth and he relished the feeling. It had been so long since he had felt a positive emotion honestly. "Do you have ambition, Hunther?"

Hunther stood up straight once more, eyes forward to stare at the far wall. "Of course, sire."

He knew it wasn't before he even asked but it was a question that had to be asked. "And is your current posting your desired vocation?"

The other man's light eyebrows furrowed slightly, hinting to displeasure. "No, sire."

Loki felt his lip twitch traitorously again. "I will speak with Tyr. You will be reposted to an interior guard of the throne room."

Now Hunther's blue eyes met his own green orbs as his smirk grew. A promotion, to put it mildly. Hunther's words were sincere. "Thank you, sire."

"Remember, Hunther, I appreciate ambition…but do not let it consume you." Something dark filled Loki's green eyes. "Some actions cannot be taken back."

The doors behind them opened, admitting the war council and Loki gave Hunther his leave with a gesture. Hunther responded with a low bow of respect before retreating.

Loki didn't watch Hunther leave, his eyes focused on the men entering. Three dozen men with various ranks, various strengths in battle. He wasn't focused on the others, he was focused on Tyr. Of any of them, Tyr was the one who held the most sway over the others. "Asgard must prepare for war."

Tyr looked almost thoughtful, the warrior not nearly as old as Odin but holding a certain similar feel to him. But there was no denying there was a certain pleasure in the older warrior's eyes which Loki silently took note of. "Sire, perhaps you are not familiar with protocol-…"

Loki cut him off effortlessly, not about to be talked down to even if the other man was trying to hide his true intent. "I am quite familiar, General Tyr. What transpired today was a formal declaration. We are at war so there is no debate. Retaliation is our current recourse, we simply must determine our target."

There were soft murmurs but the majority were focused on Tyr, waiting for his response. "There could be any-…"

Odin would thump Gungnir to end the debate and used gruff might to force his point across. But he was Loki and that wasn't his way. His tone was almost dismissive, but he let his Silvertongue work. They may all wish to dismiss his power and control but it was hard to dismiss what the gatekeeper saw lightly. "There is not. Heimdall sees matters which concern him on Muspelheim. We are to determine if that is where our cowardly enemy has chosen to hide and if so…smite him."

Tyr was by nature a tactician and considered one of the best. He didn't follow orders lightly and only from men he respected. Loki knew from the start he was going to have the most difficult time with Tyr considering their animosity for one another. Tyr had respected Odin and wouldn't hesitate to follow any order no matter how ridiculous it sounded. For Loki, even reasonable requests were met with resistance and questioned. "We cannot form ranks and charge to this realm without assurity of who we are dealing with. We leave the realm eternal exposed if we are in error." He spoke with an air of finality, as it he had the authority to overrule a king's decree.

There were murmurs of agreement, the men nodding as one. The only reason Loki maintained his temper was because of the grim satisfaction he gained picturing all of these men dead.

A new voice caused heads to turn as Thor pushed open the double doors without pausing to consider if he were invited. The guards on the outside looked in with a questioning look, Loki making a dismissive gesture silently as the thunderer focused on Tyr, a grim set to his jaw as he asked. "You would question the judgement of your king, General Tyr?"

The warriors looked between the two brothers but when nothing was said by Loki, Tyr focused his response on the elder brother. In line of succession or not, Thor had never lost his title as prince. "I do not question, Prince, I seek clarification."

Loki lifted an eyebrow. That certainly wasn't what he'd been hearing.

Thor didn't rise to the bait. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Tyr. "Then your choice of words leaves much to be desired."

Tyr's eyes flicked back and forth from the pair of them in surprise. "I offer my sincerest apologies, my lord, if my words offended or overstepped my position."

The statement may have been offered in Loki's direction but Thor was the one who responded. "Your words succeeded on both counts. I have removed myself from the line of succession but never doubt that I will defend Asgard and my king."

Loki silently studied Thor, green eyes hooded and expression an impenetrable mask. The man he had known for a thousand years was a leader, not a follower. He was the son of a king, raised and trained to rule. Loki had expected Thor to do something by now to inspire dissention in the ranks that would make himself look more favorable. He hadn't expected the thunderer to throw his support behind his being king. "What I propose is this: a small band will determine if Muspelheim is our target. While doing so, you will see that the warriors are ready."

"They are-…"

Loki cut him off, ticking each distinction in the warrior ranks with a finger. The primary ranks were ready to go at a moment's notice, but technically there were three levels. "Primary. Secondary…and tertiary." That froze the warriors, all of them with surprise in their eyes. Even Thor glanced at him. It wasn't unheard of for all the warriors to be called into action. Only once before had the need been so great that even those in that transitional age had been readied. "Yes. Every warrior, General Tyr, even those in their last years of training before gaining formal acceptance. All warriors who have entered their proving grounds are to be armed and ready."

Now that they were listening his words set a grim tone to the room. He held Thor's support, a man who had always been highly respected for his battle skills. As far as the rest was concerned, the discussion was concluded. "What do you suspect, sire?"

"I suspect that Surtur has woken from his long sleep…but I want assurity that I am correct-…" Loki trailed off as the ground under his feet, under all their feet, started to shake. His head turned to look in the direction of the snow-capped mountains beyond the pine forest. The two crows who had acted as Odin's spies all these years, Muninn and Huginn, cawed and flew through the room. Going through the motions, he'd sent them to Muspelheim to confirm what he already knew. Loki slowly lifted an eyebrow, able to understand them now that they were considered his spies as king. "Indeed." The men all turned to him. "We travelling to Muspelheim is merely a formality. It has been confirmed. Surtur awakes."

Eyes widened, a subtle variety of color amongst those present but the dominant color was blue. Tyr set aside his ego and dislike for Loki and addressed his king. "Sire…"

"I remember the old tales of Alfheim, the devastation of the uninhabitable regions of Vanaheim. The ground will quake for three days before the mountains will erupt, spewing fire and death on those too near…do you truly want to delay until I am proven right?" There was no more dissention. No more hesitation and Loki nodded slightly. "Ready the men. I will travel with a small group to determine if he may be simply put back into his grave. If not Heimdall will be notified and Asgard's survival will depend on your success."

Thor looked as if he might object, but he swallowed what he had been about to say. He couldn't stop Loki, and any objection he offered would only weaken his brother's position. Instead he vowed that whether Loki like it or not, he would be accompanying him.

* * *

HELHEIM

"He cannot know of the destruction he is calling down on Asgard…"

Hela slowly lifted an eyebrow at Odin's words to himself, his eye glued to what was going on. She disagreed. Loki knew exactly what he was doing. It amazed her that Odin still didn't understand the nature of the boy he had brought back from Jötunheim. She doubted if he would ever understand.

The boy that he did understand was Thor. The thunderer was quick to anger and did so often. His rage was like a spring storm. Powerful but brief. It was a rage that fizzled and died quickly. Loki was quite a different creature and much more dangerous because of it. His rage was a slow burn. It took time to develop it, time that could be spent dousing it, which is why he could remain so cool and calm so much longer than his brother. But once that rage had hit the crisis point and exploded, there was no turning back. It would burn much brighter and much longer than Thor's was capable.

A rage that could see him through the destruction of Asgard and even Thor's death.

Hela grinned slowly. Cruelly. It would take three days for the mountains of Asgard to turn into volcanoes. No doubt Loki would take the long way to Surtur's holding cell.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _Life is so **evil**. I'll try not to wait so long between chapters. Enjoy!_

 _Oh, I've also heard concerns that this is an 'evil' Loki piece. I want to assure my readers that I thoroughly adore Loki and would never do that to him. He's much too brilliant a character to reduce him to a one-dimensional bad guy. This is not a story about Loki doing bad things and Thor coming in to save the day. Technically this story doesn't have a whole lot to do with Thor, other than I using him for his brotherly interactions with Loki because those two squabbling is fun to write. Anyway, this is a story of Loki's journey from villain to something more._

 **Next** :

 _A discovery on Muspelheim_


	8. Chapter 8

MUSPELHEIM

It was a group of the usual suspects. Sif and the warriors three had been ready to go at a moment's notice. Loki had entertained the thought of leaving Thor behind but his plans were thwarted. The thunderer had been waiting for them next to Heimdall at the Bi-frost with his arms crossed and a stubborn set to his jaw. With a sigh Loki had dismissed the thought of trying to convince him to the contrary.

It had been a long, hot journey and no one was in a very good mood. They were all camped out under an alcove, the heat an uncomfortable constant. Instead of huddling around a campfire, at the center of their campsite Loki had conjured a blue flame that emitted cold air. It was an ingenious creation if he did say so himself.

He spread out the map for them all to see. "We should be entering the caverns just over that ridge by midday."

Thor was frowning thoughtfully at the map, his blue eyes moving from it to the ridge in the far distance. "Do you know what we will find?"

Loki was tempted to roll his eyes. Nothing in the archives nor anywhere else held any information. No one had been here searching for Surtur since the fire demon had been confined all those thousands of years ago. But it was information that few AEsir would know so instead Loki grasped for patience with both hands. "The map only indicates the entrance, not what lies within."

Thor nodded as if he had known the response, looking over the other warriors and authority in his tone. "Then you will remain here while we scout ahead."

"Try to keep in mind who is king and who is not." Loki lifted a single eyebrow, his tone dry.

Thor's jaw was set to control his temper since he was trying to not start an argument. "I am well aware, brother."

"Then allow me to plan our strategy."

Sif interjected between the pair of them, asking, "What is our strategy?"

Thor glanced at her and Loki gestured loosely at their surroundings. "We are running short of time. Your method shows prudence but we have not the time for it. We will all go at first light." Thor's mouth moved as if to protest before his lips pressed together tightly and he nodded stiffly once. Loki huffed and shook his head. "You so obviously wish to lead, why give up the crown?"

Sadness flickered in Thor's blue eyes as he replied. "Because of what lusting for the throne did to you."

Loki's face went blank as he asked, "Meaning?"

Thor made a gesture to encompass Loki from head to toe. "Look at what happened to you, Loki. Brother I do not recognize you…"

Loki started laughing. Loudly. Not as deranged as before but it was still an uncomfortable sound. Not the light, melodious sound from his youth but something much darker and filled with bitterness.

The warriors all stiffened, but it was Sif who was bold enough to ask with concern in her voice, "Sire?"

Loki ignored her, shaking his head as he gave Thor an incredulous look. "Recognize me? You never knew me, favored son."

"Brother, we have-…"

The trickster cut the thunderer off effortlessly, completing the predictable response. "A thousand years together."

Thor nodded firmly in agreement. "Aye. We sat next to one another in the dining hall, trained under the same arms master." Sif flinched at the mention of Tyr but kept her peace. "You have accompanied us on every adventure since you came of age. We fought in the same battles. How can you say I knew you not?"

Loki's green eyes narrowed, body stiffening and speaking carefully. "This is not a conversation you wish to have, Thor." His words were laced with warning, his eyes not moving from Thor's.

Thor felt everything inside of him clench and he struggled to hold on to the last tattered shreds of memories of their shared childhood. The perfect image in his mind had already been cracked and torn by the revelation of Loki's perspective of Asgard in comparison to his own. But he'd desperately clung to the belief that **he** hadn't wronged Loki as severely as the rest. "Brother I would know of these imagined slights so that they might be dealt with."

The words were similar to the ones from Midgard, right before Loki used the Destroyer without thinking clearly in a fit of renewed rage. Poorly chosen words almost guaranteed to get a reaction even if Thor still didn't realize why. Loki loosened his control over his barbed tongue but kept a stranglehold over his temper. "Ah yes, of course. Because if you did not experience them then of course they did not occur. Very well, let us discuss my imagined musings. We will start with my place at your side during meals. I remember quite clearly losing my place centuries ago." Glaring at Fandral who was studying his lap. "Was it two or three hundred years ago that I was told to move down?"

Fandral didn't look up, speaking softly. "Three."

Loki gestured loosely, agreeing. "Your friends were more important so being the good little shadow I made room for them at your behest. I stayed to the side and spent my time in the libraries. Ah, but you could never allow that. Thor must always be the center of attention. How many times would you drag me away from my own research to go gallivanting off on your adventures?"

Thor argued weakly. "An effort to include you."

A devilish little smirk snaked across Loki's face. "Perhaps, but I was never included as an equal. Always the one accused of jealousy; following where I was clearly unwanted when I would have preferred to have been left alone."

The thunderer was quick to shake his head, distress in his voice. "You were never unwanted, brother." Sif flinched again. She wasn't the only one.

Loki's eyes grew cold, his voice hard. "Do not attempt to defend your actions with clarity you did not hold back then. I lived those centuries. Unless I was useful in aiding you in achieving your glory you had no time for me. Yes, I was to stay at the back and **know my place**."

"I said that but one time-…"

The trickster sneered, his tone acidic with resentment. "Agreed. The words changed but the meaning was the same. To assume my place at the back of the group as your shadow. Your favored magical **pet**. To utilize my sly nature, my lying tongue, and my tricks to do the dirty deeds that your honor could not allow. But you certainly enjoyed the victory even as you criticized my methods in assuring it. How many adventures during feasts boasted your own feats but omitted my contributions?"

Glances were exchanged all around but no one denied it. Thor felt the image shatter completely, realizing he hadn't been the loving brother he'd thought he was. Thor nodded and lowered his head. "So you waited until I was mortal to enact your revenge."

Revenge. How petty did Thor think he was? As if that had been his intent. Yet even as Loki corrected Thor on that false assumption he couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. "I spent over a thousand years being trained to think as a prince. To hold the arrogance and entitlement of a leader over the realm. The son of a king…who was nothing more than a substitute. Spare parts, to utilize a mortal phrase. I was permitted to follow at your heels by Odin not so we could both return victorious, but to assure that **you** did so. A handful of minutes that I was on the throne, merely as caretaker after your banishment, and those here couldn't contain themselves. How quickly they scampered to your side. I was merely the second son, but they, father, all of Asgard wanted you. Needed you." Everyone was studying their boots except Thor who was staring at Loki as if he'd never seen him before. "Had they known their place and remained on Asgard I never would have had need to send the Destroyer to delay your return."

Thor just slowly shook his head in confusion. "Loki…why not tell me your intent?"

Loki tilted his head slightly, tone caustic. "Because I knew you. If we have a commonality, it is our innate selfishness. It was all about your glory. The **mighty** Thor. Upon your return you would immediately demand I relinquish the throne to you." Loki knew Thor wouldn't have even entertained Loki using it just long enough to accomplish what he needed.

"It was my right-…"

It was rare when Loki would initiate the brawl but this was the exception. Loki leapt the difference between them, giving Thor just enough time to stand. The others jumped to their feet belatedly but didn't interfere, watching Loki grip Thor's shoulders and snarl in his face. "What of mine? He had no right to keep such a truth from me. To destroy the very foundation upon which I tread."

The others all exchanged confused glances but none of them dared to make a sound. He bared his teeth even as Thor held onto his wrist guards firmly, answering him with barely veiled pain. "Just as you did so to me by lying to me of his death." A lie that Thor had later discovered, and how he wished it was still a lie now.

Loki hissed venomously. "I wanted you to feel what I felt. The pain. The utter devastation."

"It was petty, brother."

Loki's lip twitched suddenly, his moment of humor disconcerting. "Of course it was. Do not pretend to be surprised that I am capable." Just as quickly as his mood switched in one direction, it moved in another as his mind spun around that moment in time. In all this time Thor didn't move. He didn't retaliate or struggle, he listened. Loki's voice deepened, his eyes distant. "That was when I knew I had to act. I had to distinguish myself, to make myself useful to Asgard. You would never aide me in such an endeavor, which made you an obstacle." A manic light filled Loki's eyes but Thor calmly faced the storm of emotions. "No longer would I be a stolen relic. I would be vital. Needed. **Irreplaceable**."

Something like devastation flashed in Thor's eyes but he didn't even attempt to speak in defense of Odin or Asgard. He knew what Loki was talking about and he was ashamed to admit it hadn't occurred to him. Loki hadn't been popular amongst the aristocracy. If it had been known that he was Jötunn all it would have taken was one poorly planned trick to ruin Loki's life. With the truth known, Loki would have been forced to walk on egg shells for the rest of his very long life.

To be a male spell caster, one is looked down upon as a second class citizen. But while that caste is disrespected, there are worse fates on Asgard. The Jötunn were a conquered people and by many not even considered people. As a prince, mage or not, a noble could never demand Loki being indentured for a crime grave enough…but as a Jötunn it was not an unreasonable request. Odin would have done so to preserve the honor of the family. Because in the end Odin would always do what was good for Asgard…even if it meant sacrificing a son to do it.

…unless Loki could perform an act so profound it would never be a consideration.

Loki tugged once sharply to be free, Thor not releasing him. The trickster sagged suddenly. "And when it all went so wrong…he banished you for such a small matter comparatively. I could only imagine what he would do with me." And he had let go.

"And you returned to harm the mortals as reparations for what was said and done." Thor spoke as if he were just restating fact.

Loki couldn't hold back the wall of rage.

Green and gold magic coiled and exploded around Loki, throwing Thor and everyone else back several feet. Loki turned away, screaming words so quickly it was impossible to follow. All of them sat there with wide eyes. It had been so long since anyone had heard their native tongue that wasn't filtered through Allspeak that they couldn't even understand him. Loki stood several paces away, his back turned, and breathing heavily with fists clenched at his sides.

The world around them rumbled, never ceasing, yet Loki breathing in controlled intervals was deafening to them. His voice was rough when he did speak. "AEsir fight their own battles." That familiar phrase that had been drummed into them since childhood. Thor thought it was out of place now, not seeing the significance. Loki's voice lowered, green eyes full of darkness. "…I wasn't there to fight you."

"Your methods secured a response from Asgard." Thor's response was softly spoken, full of reproach.

"Indeed, I wanted **Asgard's** response." Hogun's expression turned thoughtful even as he remained silent. As if something that hadn't fit in his mind suddenly did. Loki regained his seat, emotions hidden once more as he gestured and restored the blue flame. "And so you appeared, Midgard's champion."

"You forced my actions, Loki."

"Hmm…yes. I suppose I did." Loki bared his teeth in that classic smile of his that hid everything and for once they all saw the smile for what it was. A smile that they had seen for centuries that had been dismissed for amusement. "Before we detoured, you mentioned how coveting the throne changed me. This has always been me, Thor. You just did not wish to see it." He sat up straighter with the authority of a king, his eyes daring Thor to contradict him. "We will journey in a few hours, I suggest sleeping while possible."

Thor was missing something. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something hovering beyond the words that he didn't understand. As if Loki had offered all the necessary clues to discover the solution but it was still a puzzle he couldn't solve. Instead of retorting or instigating yet another fight he would take a page out of his brother's book. He would allow what was said to settle and hopefully the answer would present itself. Thor chose to remain silent and followed Loki's suggestion.

* * *

It could have taken three days, easily, especially if he wanted to follow the least traveled pathways to enter the specific cave entrance. But Loki found himself taking the middle paths to save time while still allowing their approach to go unnoticed, their journey taking two days in total.

Now they entered the caverns with the quiet assurity of trained warriors, senses on alert for danger. It was much cooler in these tunnels than the surface, Loki lobbing a globe of green magic to hover above their heads so they could see.

Slanting a glare behind him. "The first person who mentions **tricks** will owe me their head."

Thor frowned at Loki in disapproval. "Loki…"

The others ignored the pair of them. Now that they were out of the constant heat, Volstagg sighed in relief even as he complained loudly. "Tis hotter out there than the worst days of Asgardian summer."

Thor glanced at the rotund warrior with amusement on his face, Mjolnir on his belt even as he remained aware of their surroundings. "It is the realm of eternal fire."

Volstagg grumbled to himself. "But even at night…how are we expected to sleep in such conditions?"

Sif huffed and glanced back at him, asking tartly. "How are we expected to sleep with your snoring?"

Fandral was fighting a grin as he asked Sif curiously. "Only **his** snoring?" She instantly snarled at him wordlessly.

Hogun ignored everyone's bickering, ever practical. "What do you believe we will find?" The warriors all looked thoughtful for a moment before throwing forward suggestions. Suggestions not as strange as one might think considering all had been found over the centuries in various realms.

"Treasure?"

"A dragon?"

"A feasting hall?" Loki rolled his eyes at Volstagg's suggestion.

Thor continued to look amused, blue eyes sweeping over the tunnel as they walked deeper within. "Not everything revolves around our appetite, my friend."

Loki's snarky retort was a familiar comfort to all of them. A reminder to a time of just a few years ago, before they had all been torn apart. "Thor, we are speaking of Volstagg. **Everything** revolves around a meal."

Fandral asked quietly, a hint of hesitant amusement in his tone. "Just as everything revolves around books, sire?" Depending on his mood, Loki could take a comment like that to heart with terrible results.

Loki replied coolly, but not to a degree that indicated he was offended, his eyebrow lifted sardonically. "Are we really reveling in vices considering your activities on Vanaheim?"

Sif snickered softly.

Thor tilted his head back to laugh. "Well said, brother."

Loki's look turned sly, reminding Thor of his own carnal adventures. "Two words, Thor. Vanaheim feast." In this instance the thunderer didn't even wait to find a room, too drunk to remember there were others present. Thor was no longer laughing but the others were. Except for Hogun, whose eyes showed his amusement.

"Loki." Thor's tone was full of warning.

Loki's reply was silky as he asked. "Yes, Thor?"

Thor ignored the dangerous tone, as he always had. Whether Loki was prince or king, he wasn't about to be intimidated by his little brother. "Less we will be discussing your own ventures on Alfheim, I suggest you desist." Unlike Asgard, Loki was very popular on Alfheim. The light elves were known to aggressively proposition Asgard's second son. Aggressive enough that more than once during diplomatic visits Loki had been forced to share the same rooms as Thor so he could sleep the night unmolested.

Even Hogun chuckled softly as red raced across Loki's scowling face.

They came to a stop at what could only be the entrance to Surtur's former cage. With a slight frown of concentration, a curious tilt to his head, Loki walked towards the empty panel where no doubt the power source had been contained. Lightly he traced the metal that reminded him of Midgardian circuitry.

"By the Gods…it goes on forever." The others all took a turn looking within the interior that did indeed seem to go on forever. Loki wasn't interested in where Surtur had been contained, he was much more fascinated by his discovery.

Thor noticed the trickster's focus and asked, "What is it, brother?"

Frowning now, his tone filled with soft wonder as he answered Thor. "Uru…refined in a way unheard of." There was a reason the magical metal was forged into blunt objects and large weapons, it too hard to manipulate into something so delicate. At least to his knowledge.

Sif held herself stiffly, weapon in hand. "Can he be returned to his cage?"

Loki's eyes flicked in her general direction before taking several steps back, moving his hands intricately. "Let us determine what was taken and we shall see."

Hogun frowned and Fandral's mouth moved as if to speak, all of them twitching as a transparent figure moved without acknowledging them. Loki grinned at their reactions, watching as his magic replayed the last few moments of the 'power source' being taken. His minion was speaking to someone, but Loki didn't expand his spell to include anyone else. He only wanted to know what the power source was. His grin slipped completely as he caught sight of what was removed.

Thor was frowning in concentration. "It glows as the Tesseract does."

"I would imagine it does." The image faded but Loki didn't move. "It is an infinity gem. Considering the nature of his imprisonment, I would venture it was the Reality Gem."

"Could we not use one of the others in Asgard's vault?"

Loki shook his head slightly, responding almost automatically. "No. Each gem carries unique properties." His mind was circling like a whirlwind, he cursing himself a fool. Loki glanced to the right, a narrow crevice that extended outward with writing along the wall. He needed a few moments away from their watchful eyes before he absolutely lost control. "I will investigate this tunnel here, to determine if there are alternatives." He doubted the writing would be of use, it was just a convenient excuse. "Remain here."

Thor puffed himself up slightly to object, but a withering look thrown his way by Loki had him deflating slightly. It reminded him that he had walked away from his right to the throne. Kingship was now Loki's right and privilege and as his brother it was Thor's self-appointed duty to support his brother. After a considered pause Thor managed to swallow his objections and nod. "We will await your return, brother."

Loki nodded slightly, again internally surprised. He left the glowing orb with them and instead created a second one as he walked away.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _My muse is angry with me. Not exactly sure what I did to her but she wouldn't let me leave this alone._

 _Anyway, this seemed like a good place to call a chapter break before I deliver another novel wrapped up in a single chapter ;)_

 _ **Next:**_

 _A moment of clarity._


	9. Chapter 9

MUSPELHEIM

With a flick of his wrist he set up a privacy wall at the entrance to the tunnel so they couldn't hear. Loki slumped back against the wall, staring at an undefined point. His face was expressionless but his mind kept turning. He was a fool a hundred times over and now he knew it. So focused on seeking his own end and giving the AEsir what they so desired/deserved, he'd failed to see how Thanos could profit by this. But the reality that Surtur had been held by an infinity gem brought everything into focus. His minion would either sell the gem to the Titan…or had been working for Thanos this entire time.

He pulled in a shuddering breath, his entire body trembling before he closed his eyes. _How could I be so blind? Why didn't I see this coming?_ Then he realized his minion had been talking to someone. Glancing up at the ceiling, not knowing if Hela would hear him or not. "You knew, didn't you?" His felt his lip twitch just a little. If he weren't the one involved he would applaud her skillful manipulation. Asgard held the gauntlet and the Tesseract. Midgard had the Mind Gem. He knew where this would be heading, assuming Surtur didn't destroy them all. A war that would have them all converging on the mortals for the last gem. The Infinity Wars.

"Truly impressive." Loki glanced to the left at the familiar sarcastic voice as an illusion of himself walked through the wall with arms crossed. The illusion wasn't dressed as he was now, but a Loki of a few years ago. His shortened hair was slicked back, wearing princely leathers over his light armor that still held a sheen to the gold. The prince prior to going to Jötunheim. "All that effort, those long months of planning and we practically hand Thanos the object of his desire wrapped in a bow."

This was a fiction Loki had used many times before. Even before his fall. Since he was a child he found it was the best way to process a problem to find the correct solution. A magical sounding board. Loki retorted to his double softly. "In a finite amount of time we will be in death's embrace and that won't matter."

The illusion crossed his arms over his chest and nodded as if in agreement. "Ah, of course."

Loki's voice turned insistent. "We won't care."

With a tilt of his head, the fiction offered what they both knew was true. He remembered how it had felt, the disconnect from the cares of the living. In a way he couldn't wait to achieve it again. "Then, no. Now…yes, you care."

Loki ran a hand over his face, thinking as he spoke. "This is just a minor problem, I can correct this."

The illusion tilted his head in the other direction, an expression on his face almost comically doubting. "How?" A valid question since Loki had no intention of confronting Thanos. Loki didn't react, watching and listening. "Your short-sighted planning left this quite unfixable."

Loki narrowed his eyes. He had spent months planning the outcome. Perhaps not this specific portion of the outcome, but Surtur's release and the eminent battle between the fire demon and the AEsir were progressing as expected. "It wasn't short-sighted."

The shadow crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "How many contingencies did you anticipate?" They both knew he wasn't talking about the practicality of restoring Asgard. Loki had spent his time putting the AEsir back together until they were once again the golden realm of the nine. But for Surtur and the war that would follow, the lack of contingencies planned for had been the evidence of his failing.

He couldn't stop himself from wincing. "Three."

The illusion just **looked** at him.

On any given day he was constantly trying to find new and creative ways to solve problems. Plans within plans as it were. His short fight alongside Thor on Svartalfheim had twenty-eight contingencies based on the players involved and how they responded.

Loki's tone turned insistent, trying to convince himself. "That is merely an indication of a successful campaign."

"Or the arrogance of a fool." The retort was fired without anger or heat but Loki still flinched.

Slowly the trickster shook his head. He thought of all the effort he had made to be certain that this couldn't be traced back to him. He had ensured no one had any idea what he was planning and hopefully they never would. Asking curiously, "When have I ever been so careful?"

"So careful you didn't even invest enough time in determining what the power source was that you were gifting to that idiot? So careful you did not even consider the possibility of a need for failure." Loki huffed and sat back, crossing his arms in a sulk. "Thanos worships death-we know his end game. We've done the work for him." A wave of agitation swept through the illusion and he started pacing, self-hatred in his every step. "What do you think will happen when he gains all six and the infinity gauntlet?"

Loki acknowledged the truth of that. He wasn't necessarily trying to protect the nine realms since his end game was simply a cease of his own existence while taking the AEsir with him. Still, it was the fact that Thanos wanted it that made it unappealing. "The gauntlet is safely tucked away in the vault."

"If they are slaughtered by Surtur-…"

"A fate they deserve." Loki nodded firmly to himself as he completed the thought, though his voice didn't hold the same vehemence it once had.

The shadow held out an appeasing hand. "I do not dispute that, Loki. You know this. This isn't about their deserved penance, this is about not allowing Thanos even one victory."

Expression turning thoughtful, Loki spoke his thoughts out loud as he sighed in resignation. "The AEsir will simply have to win."

The illusion paused in his pacing to speak. "Ah, of course. How? We are long past that point. The result is assured. If the AEsir fail then Thanos wins. If they succeed Asgard will be so weakened he won't need an army. Thanos will walk in at his leisure and take what he wants."

Loki's brow furrowed. "He cannot enter the vault-…"

The illusion was glaring at him lowly and Loki was tempted to dismiss it. "One of the points of this was to gain a fitting end by Surtur's hand. We have no heir and Thor gave up his right to the throne. The vault will be open and vulnerable with our death."

"Thor will stop him." What most would say with conviction Loki spoke weakly.

"And if he dies with the rest?"

Loki didn't even attempt to hide the violent flinch as he broke out in a cold sweat. It hadn't occurred to him, in all honesty. He wanted his brother humbled, defeated…but not dead. The thought alone made him feel sick and instinctively he curved his arm around his middle. It was one of the reasons he hadn't questioned the thunderer's lack of presence at the funeral rites. He hadn't wanted Thor involved because he knew he couldn't keep the blond idiot out of the way.

"He won't die." The shadow's expression still looked dubious but there was no denying the absolute conviction in Loki's voice.

"You've always known it would come to this."

Loki slowly raised an eyebrow to himself, studying the far wall. "Of course I have. He's the idiot that still hasn't come to that conclusion." Both on the Bi-frost and on Midgard they were on opposite sides. To secure victory one of them would have to die. Loki had always known he couldn't win. He'd simply made matters easier to ensure that Thor could. A tear streaked unnoticed from the corner of his eye.

His thoughts shifted from the past to the very ugly present. He hadn't thought this through, but then in his rage he hadn't been all that concerned about anything beyond the desired result. As always, Thanos ruined everything and he snarled to himself. He now had to rethink this entire campaign. Loki nodded his head slightly in agreement even as the illusion continued. "Perhaps Odin was wiser than we believed." Slowly Loki lifted a questioning eyebrow as the illusion finished the train of thought. "He never would have fallen into such a trap."

Loki snorted dismissively before retorting. "Only because he was the one who trapped Surtur with the gem in the first place." No doubt Odin knew the gem that he used. Until now Loki had only known it as an unnamed power source.

" **Thor** never would have fallen for such a trap."

Loki growled softly, not liking his intelligence compared as less than his brother's. "Are you truly going to argue with me over **his** intelligence?" Crossing his arms over his own chest protectively, even if there might have been a grain of truth to it. "Besides, as he has no desire to die so soon it is hardly a fair comparison."

The illusion smirked. "When have we ever played fair?"

"Never." Loki retorted automatically.

The illusion's smirk faded, shoulders slumping just a little in resignation. "Two outcomes, and we the defeated fool in both." There were varying degrees of those outcomes, but it came down to two. If the AEsir fought and won, their defeat against Thanos was assured. If the AEsir fought and lost, there wouldn't be anyone left to stop the titan. Either way, Thanos would win.

Loki nodded slowly in agreement, his mind turning quickly. "Then we do what we always do." The illusion frowned thoughtfully as a grim smirk pulled at Loki's lips. His mind honed in on a solution, not the most appealing to Loki but it certainly would be to Asgard. "When presented with two choices and neither appeals…we create a third option."

The shadow was a part of him, after all. Information flowed back and forth without a word being expressed. After a long moment both tricksters smiled grimly and nodded, the illusion of the two of them fading.

* * *

They had all taken up positions, leaning against the rock wall of the cave and silently waiting. Yet even as looks were exchanged Thor slowly felt his brow furrow. Words were constantly swirling around his mind, trying to find purchase. It all felt so familiar. Then it occurred to him why it felt familiar. It had been one of Loki's favorite games as a child. To leave clues hidden in the conversation even if no one ever discovered the answer.

The words found him now.

"… _I wasn't there to fight you."_

A true statement as far as Thor knew. At the time he took it to mean Loki hadn't anticipated Thor responding to his actions on Midgard. Now he wondered if perhaps he misunderstood.

 _"Indeed, I wanted_ _ **Asgard's**_ _response."_

Loki's actions on Midgard had all but guaranteed that Asgard would respond. Not just as a threat to a world under Asgard's protection. But that Loki had made his presence so blatantly known Odin had had no choice in sending a response. Thor's brow furrowed. His brother wasn't arrogantly bold. His fighting tactics were an artful display of cunning. The battle of New York were AEsir tactics to smite an enemy, but not Loki tactics. The approach had been a mistake as far as Thor was concerned unless it was as his brother said. He'd wanted Asgard's response because he was trying to attract attention.

Which further contradicted his understanding of the first response because Loki wasn't stupid. Loki had to know if Asgard responded, as the golden realm's future king he would be the first to arrive. Then what did Loki truly mean? Loki wasn't evil. Thor knew this; he believed it in his heart. But Loki was right, too often he assumed the worst when it came to his brother.

He had gone down to the dungeons with a quest to journey to Svartalfheim and convinced he was going to have to use fear to gain Loki's cooperation. He was convinced his brother truly was gone and yet not even minutes after their quest had begun and Loki had returned as if he had never left. His annoying pest of a brother, full of bounce and sarcastic quips.

" _Even if I had full control of my faculties, can you perhaps see why I didn't even consider asking for your aid_?"

That earlier question was what confused him the most. What did Loki mean by not having full control over himself? A question that Loki was quick to divert from, leaving it unanswered and unexplained. Thor wondered if Loki's thoughts and actions were be-spelled in some manner on Midgard.

Midgard. This was the source of his conflict. It left Thor questioning everything he thought he knew about the trickster. In one year Loki had shifted from a loyal though mischievous son of Asgard to a blood thirsty tyrant desiring dominion over a mortal world. He understood now Loki sending the Destroyer. But Loki calling down an army of death on people under Asgard's protection and unable to fight back was far outside his character.

Unless someone had forced him to do so. Thor's eyes widened and he dropped his face in his hands.

"He is more…temperamental as of late." Eyes swung around to Fandral who was frowning at his hands.

Thoughtful looks were exchanged before Volstagg shook his head. "You are imagining things, my friend."

Hogun looked at Fandral grimly. "No, you are not."

"It is because I am here." Thor let his hands fall loosely between his knees, staring at the ground. Coming here had been a mistake. He should have remained on Midgard.

"No. That is not the reason." Heads swung around to look at Sif, the warrioress stiffening her spine slightly. Sif pursed her lips slightly before pulling in a slow breath but kept her gaze forward. "I have been on your adventures since I came of age. We have faced war and been victorious. We have faced some of the worst creatures in the nine realms and barely escaped with our lives intact." She glanced at Thor and grinned. "You were at the front, encouraging us by example to show our might, to fight for glory. Loki was either at our side or right behind, watching our backs to ensure we survived." There were nods all around in agreement. "Thousands of times we faced death…and never once was I afraid." Her grin slipped, worry in her eyes. "I fear his rage and I am unashamed to admit it."

Thor gestured to Fandral. "It is as you said, he has not been like this until now."

Sif shook her head as she corrected him, watching understanding sweep across those present. "He has been like this since your exile, he just cannot seem to hide it in your presence." That understanding became slight nods, Sif finally labelling what they had all instinctively felt but been unable to explain.

"Sif…that was over three years ago. No one can remain angered for that length of time."

She just looked at him, and slowly Thor's confidence waned. This was Loki, after all. The man who was obsessive about the placement of his books and would complain for weeks if they were placed in the wrong order on the shelves. The man who **still** hadn't forgiven him for accidentally breaking one of his favorite quills…and this happened when Loki was seven seasons old.

Sif's lips pursed slightly, expression thoughtful. "I am just unsure why he is so angry." But the look on her face said she was fairly certain he would know. "It cannot all be because of our dishonorable actions." Because she knew with certainty now Loki had been angry before it, she just wasn't certain when it had started.

Thor pressed his lips together. He suspected he knew at least part of the reason had to do with Loki's heritage being kept from him, but he would never out Loki like that. Slowly he shook his head. "I cannot say. It is a truth for Loki to tell for I shall not." They all jumped up as Loki appeared and moved without seeing them. "Loki?"

Loki walked out of the side tunnel and through the main one for the exit, a plan slowly forming. He would call the AEsir here to clear a path to Surtur, but he would no longer be using them as fodder. At the moment he had the vague workings of a plan. With a little more time it would solidify into a glorious victory.

He ignored Thor calling out to him, making it back to the surface. All this time there had been minor quakes rocking the world beneath their feet since this was a realm of fire and volcanic eruption. A tremor worked through the ground, deeper than the rest and Loki felt it jar him a little as he paused in his steps. Not in a physical sense, but as if something had just occurred to him. Three days.

The red haze of rage that had tunneled his vision lost its grip and Loki stood for a moment in clarity. He took another long look around at the world under his feet. The mountainous peaks in all directions, the heat overwhelming as fiery death oozed from every pore of this oppressive world.

He looked west and for just a moment an image of Asgard's snow peaked mountains superimposed over what he saw. In less than a day this would be what Asgard had once been. The screaming, dying citizens would succumb under the violent heat for not even AEsir strength could combat molten lava. Not the warriors, for all the warriors would be coming here, but the innocents of the realm. The women and children who were not trained to fight.

 _They weren't to blame_.

On Midgard he'd stood for just a moment in panicked clarity. But deep in battle it had been far too late to change his course. There was time now and no one could alter his actions this time.

He shook himself and took a step forward, his mind racing as he spoke to the skies filled with ash and grey cloud banks. Heimdall could see the realms at his choosing, and Loki knew the gatekeeper of Asgard made it a habit even now of closely watching the actions of the trickster in command of the golden realm. "Heimdall, you now have two tasks. Inform Tyr to order the assembly of our forces, we have an enemy to smite." His jaw tightened but for the first time in months it felt like the vice grip around his heart had loosened. He kept telling himself she would have wanted this. "Secondly, coordinate with Eir. Send the rest of Asgard to Vanaheim." He glanced to the right, Thor sending him a curious look. Justifying softly. "In case we fail."

* * *

HELHEIM

Hela tilted her head slightly. She was alone in the throne since not even the dead can watch the living forever. An excited feeling that started somewhere near her toes was slowly stretching upward. He was doing something she hadn't expected and it thrilled her. With hunger in her eyes she was now riveted on the trickster's every moment.

She could feel it within the fibers of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. A moment was approaching. Something delicate and important was dangling within reach. A choice. Life was full of such moments, but they were tiny, inconsequential diversions on the path with little impact. This choice was so much more than that.

Every living being was made up of the golden strands of life. Like the yarns that made up an enormous tapestry, or the silk that created a spider's web. A strand would bend this way or that and the web would easily accommodate since the change in direction didn't affect the overall shape of the web.

But this was different. A choice that not just effected the one making the decision, but a moment that would vibrate through all the other golden strands of life. A choice that could reshape the web into something bigger…or shatter it.

The Queen of the Underworld **lived** for moments like this.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting for too long. Life is hectic ;)_

 _Next:_

 _Victory and Defeat_


	10. Chapter 10

HELHEIM

Hela appeared just as unexpectedly as she had disappeared. As Queen of the Underworld she could come and go as she pleased but it always made Odin curious how she accomplished it. Her brow was furrowed in thought as she retook the throne.

Odin had watched her silently but now his voice was clearly mystified as he asked, "How are you able to do that?"

She didn't even glance in his direction, holding out her hand for wine and gesturing with the other so that they might all see what was happening on Muspelheim, "What?"

"How is it that you are still capable of using magic?" He clenched his fists as he inquired, suppressing the bitterness in his tone that she was capable of a power in death that he was not. He didn't have a whisper of magic within his soul now and since Gungnir was in Asgard he had no way to reclaim it.

Slowly she lifted an amused eyebrow, looking at him as if he were no more than a pouting child. "I was never mortal like you so your rules don't apply." A chilling smile slowly inched across her face. "Or perhaps it is more appropriate to say that I do not attempt to enslave the magic around me…unlike some people I know."

Odin stood up taller, his back stiff and pride in his gaze. "I utilized magic without Gungnir."

"Not really. Parlor tricks don't count." She snickered, thinking of the magic he'd been capable of before Gungnir had fallen into his possession. The warriors of Asgard chided Loki for his 'tricks' but held short memories for the ones that Odin had been known for. All they remembered is the Odin of the now. The mighty King. The accomplished warrior with Gungnir in his hand and Sleipnir under his seat who used prized AEsir tactics to win wars. They didn't remember him like the nine remembered him. The puppet-master. The miser. The king who arranged wars as coldly as he arranged alliances and took back prizes from those victories, whether they be trinkets or people. He used sleight of hand and a basic understanding of potions. But most importantly, he used the sound of his own voice as a controlling mechanism. A rumble to cause strife to dissipate. A roar to cause fear. A soothing tone to persuade his victim to his point of view. All of which was a spell that he had paid a mage to cast over him several thousand years ago.

Then of course there was the more direct approach. Evidence of a corrupt Duke of Vanaheim mysteriously appearing in the King's study. A prince of Alfheim beds a young servant girl and it is later revealed she was in fact a Vanir priestess who is now with child and has no memory of how she came to Alfheim. "I mean real magic, real spells. You needed it because magic does not heel to your command without force." A sly little grin crossed her features, knowledge in her eyes. "But then that was why you were always envious of Loki."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes at him when it seemed he was determined to play dumb. "Magic adores the trickster. It has been his companion since his birth. If you had left him on Jötunheim, his magic would have sustained him."

Odin blinked in surprise, distracted from his pride by such a claim. Loki had been but an infant, not even a few days old. _Without the knowledge to control it how could magic nurture and protect him for any length of time_? Asking softly, almost to himself, "How?"

A secret little smile pulled at her lips. "Do not underestimate magic, Borson. You view it as a tool to be managed and contained. Magic is so much more. Paired with the right person, it is a loyal partner." Her little smile grew. Such as a partnership with the trickster of Asgard. A partnership combined with a will to live that could survive a plunge through the nine realms into Thanos' hands. A loyalty that could reassemble a mind shattered and broken by the titan. She blinked and waved her hand towards the image. "But enough prattling. Asgard is about to confront Surtur and I refuse to miss a moment of it."

* * *

MUSPELHEIM

Thor didn't move position, his arms crossed as he stoically watched the forces of Asgard assemble. The bi-frost was not a subtle transport. Surtur was well aware of their arrival, the thousand foot tall fire demon currently half hidden within an oozing volcano but his flickering eyes were watching them. He still wondered why Surtur didn't attack but chose to wait. The only answer Loki would give had been a half mumbled response about ego. It was unlike Loki to forgo stealth but time was running out so Loki had agreed to a sacrifice of stealth for speed, because there was little doubt that Vanaheim would be the fire demon's next target. Considering the size of the fire demon, he would see them coming anyway.

His friends were gathered together less than a dozen feet away. There was still an air of wariness about them when they interacted, but the anger they held with him seemed to be fading. He only wished Loki was as forgiving. But then Thor felt himself smile. It was a facet of Loki's nature and as inconvenient as his brother could sometimes be, Thor wouldn't change him.

Thor frowned as he watched Loki reappear from wherever he'd disappeared to. It had just been for a few minutes yet his brother looked lighter, somehow. "Brother?" Loki glanced at him. "Are you well?"

A smirk pulled at the corner of Loki's lips as he nodded. A familiar smirk that Thor had seen during their adventures over the centuries. A smirk that assured victory. The smirk slipped as he watched Tyr and the others from the war council direct all of the warriors towards a series of crates that had been sent from Asgard on floating skiffs. The skiffs he'd ordered them retrieve, what was on them he hadn't.

Fandral's brow furrowed and he wasn't the only one to look confused. AEsir carried their own weapons onto the battlefield. "What are they doing?"

Loki glanced down at the medium sized cylinders that were being passed out in distaste. They were effective in stopping forest fires, an invention crafted by the dwarves tens of millennia ago when fire broke out on Vanaheim and the Vanir turned to Asgard for aid. The coolant was an unlimited supply. Instead of dowsing the flame with water it froze it.

Tyr was already ordering the warriors to fan out, laying down a suppressive layer of coolant that froze the fire demons in their tracks. Loki sighed through his nose, mumbling under his breath as he started walking towards them. "Saving me the trouble…" He spoke louder as he asked a seemingly obtuse question, "General Tyr, what are you doing?"

Tyr turned to Loki and bowed appropriately before responding. "We need to cut through these smaller demons to smite Surtur…these weapons-…"

Loki brushed his explanation away impatiently. "I am well aware of what they are. What is your strategy?"

The men stuttered in their steps, watching the exchange between the two men. Tyr spoke louder so they could hear as well and know what was expected. "Create a path directly to our objective. The front line will lay suppression while the warriors prepare to charge."

Loki slowly narrowed his eyes. A perfect tactic for a fire if there were living, breathing targets on the other side. The circumstances were slightly different since this fire was sentient and was, in fact, the enemy. "You do realize you are not dealing with mere fire."

"Of course, sire."

Tilting his head slightly, he offered a more thorough hint. "There is nothing on this realm that doesn't burn." Tyr just continued to stare at him, not seeing Loki's point. Talking just a little slower, irritated he had to spell it out. "The warriors are just as flammable as a plank of wood. A frontal assault is suicide."

"That is why the front line will be armed with these."

Odin had once accused him of talking in circles. Loki felt like he was in that sort of discussion right now and the AEsir in front of him either was simply this thick or was pretending not to understand. Loki tilted his head in the other direction, a line of frustration creasing between his eyebrows. "Firstly, as every enemy here is wreathed and born by fire, what is the point in half of your warriors not armed thusly since you put so much stock into it?"

"The first line will freeze our enemies and the secondary line will use sword and axe to smite them. They will work in concert to cut those frozen enemies down." Tyr stood a little taller in his response, conviction in his tone.

"Secondly, Surtur will see you coming. Do not believe him an imbecile for he is not."

"My lord it is not a matter of questioning his intellect. He shall not have the fortitude to withstand our might." A cry of pride filled the air, a thousand voices lifting into the air to bolster their fellow warriors.

Loki didn't glance at them, trying a different tactic. "You would be better served with a dual assault."

"We will face our enemies as AEsir, not as cowards." Tyr was careful in his tone but Loki still felt as if the insult had been aimed in his direction. For years he had spent being named a coward because of his sly style of fighting.

Loki was not one for wasting his breath when much more effective lessons were available. He could order them returned to their crates, but Tyr would continue to hesitate following commands every step of the way and the men would follow by example.

Tyr looked to press further and Loki waved a dismissive hand. "Do as you wish. Their defeat will be on your head. Though they will journey gloriously to Valhalla on this day so that should please you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm at this point as he pivoted on his heels. Thor's brow furrowed ever so slightly in question but Loki just jerked his head slightly in the negative as he took up his previous position. Thor planted his feet and commanded his friends with a glance to do the same. Loki looked straight ahead, watching Surtur in the distance as he spoke. "Hunther, you will remain at my side."

Thor glanced silently at his brother. The name wasn't important to him but he took the extra time to memorize it. If anyone of Asgard held Loki's loyalty, they were worth remembering.

The guard, now at the rank of soldier, bowed and immediately moved, ignoring the objections forming on Tyr's lips. A dark look flickered in Loki's green eyes and for just a moment Tyr forgot how to breathe. He was not a coward. If nothing else, he knew that about himself. But he knew with clarity he didn't want Loki's response should he press the need for Hunther amongst the ranks. The warrior decided to cut his losses, ordering the rest into position.

* * *

HELHEIM

Odin made a disgruntled sound. "I taught him better than that." No one was really paying attention to the old monarch at this point. Hela barely even spared him a glance. "That boy knows how to give commands."

Hela studied Loki's now impassive face carefully. Yes, Loki knew how to give commands. He wasn't the best at inspiring loyalty but he knew how to win arguments. But she supposed that was the point. Loki was now king. He shouldn't have to win an argument to have the men follow his commands. "It was my impression you taught Thor better than that, not Loki."

"Taking a step back from Tyr makes him look weak." He bared his teeth slightly as he said this.

Still watching, she raised a single eyebrow as she asked, "And are you afraid that is a reflection on him…or you?"

Odin brushed off her question, lamenting on the past. "He should never have allowed Thor to abdicate the throne."

"Why?"

"Thor is the king Asgard will follow." Now Hela turned to look at him and he clarified. "A king commands respect. A man who cannot inspire obedience has no business being king."

"Of that we are agreed." A look down her nose at him told him he would never inspire her loyalty. She glanced back at the image, leaning back comfortably in her throne for several long moment before shrugging. "Loki merely uses the resources available to him." She smirked privately to herself. "When those resources are men like Tyr…he must inspire them differently."

* * *

MUSPELHEIM

Soon the men were posed three layers deep and weapons in hand. It reminded Loki of a battering ram and he knew it was going to be about as effective. Tyr raised his fist in the air. "For Asgard."

Loki raised his own fist ever so slightly, mumbling under his breath. "Odin would be so proud." He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

War cries filled the air before a wave of cool met the oppressive heat of this planet. Little fire demons were crawling out of the fiery cracks within the ground, freezing in mid motion as waves of coolant washed over them. The men walked forward, their gait even and rhythmic. Gauntlets struck breast plates as the thousands upon thousands that remained formed ranks and followed.

Thor and the others stood up straighter but Loki just slowly shook his head. They truly did resemble a battering ram now. _Always a frontal assault. How disappointing_.

"Brother, why do we not join them?"

Loki didn't even spare Thor a glance, just crossed his arms over his chest. "Because this is going to fail spectacularly and I would prefer not to be trampled."

Sif frowned, realizing Loki was more than just arrogantly confident. He was absolutely certain. "Sire, then order the men back."

 _Now why would I do that when there was so much education in defeat_? Some people had to learn the hard way and he knew Tyr was one of those people. Loki slowly lifted one eyebrow. "I will bow to the wisdom of a seasoned veteran who has fought for Asgard's glory longer than I have been alive."

Attention moved back outward as the ground started to crack and move. Loki raised an intrigued eyebrow, the battering ram of warriors halted as **something** started to crawl out of the ground. Similar in build to the other demons, this one had a lizard-like build with a body filled with flamed, sharp angles. Dissimilar was the fact that this creature was nearly as long as the ranks of warriors were wide and well over thirty feet tall. The heat forced the men at the front back several steps but none of them ran.

Loki muttered softly, shaking his head as he glanced at Tyr. "He isn't truly…"

Hogun was frowning himself but none of them spoke as Tyr bellowed his order to destroy the obstacle in their way. Coolant tanks in hand, the creature was covered from end to end and froze in his tracks

A cheer rose through the air, Thor beaming with pride. Loki didn't react, he just watched. Even as the men celebrated victory the heat from the distant mountains continued to spew forth fire and ash. The celebration trailed off as Surtur started to laugh. Deep and resonating, it filled the valley until it was the only sound heard.

The ice along the ground formed cracks, red heat showing within them. As heat and ice collided, the frozen figures shattered into dozens of pieces and pockets of steam shot into the air. The great beast in their path did more than just shatter. Frozen bits and pieces of it tumbled down into the ranks.

Loki felt his jaw tighten and gave into the desire to make one last effort to spare the AEsir from the inevitable. "General Tyr, recall your men."

Tyr glanced back at him, frowning ever so slightly. "Why, sire? We are victorious. We will be able to defeat Surtur just as easily." Loki's expression went blank, just staring at Tyr. Odin wouldn't have been questioned. But then that level of respect Loki wasn't foolish enough to believe he would be offered.

"Such weapons have been available since before Surtur was imprisoned the last time. Do you truly believe this approach wasn't attempted?"

Thor had turned as well but as he studied Loki he could see no hint of amusement. It was no bluff or trick. He didn't know the why but he trusted his brother had a good reason. Putting authority into his tone. "You heard your king. Recall them."

Loki glanced at him in surprise. He didn't even attempt to hide it, staring at the thunderer as if he'd never seen him before. Thor never listened to him in the heat of battle. On rare occasion Thor had bowed to the wisdom of a seasoned veteran but most of Loki's suggestions were ignored and the rest he was chided for offering them.

All of them jerked around as cries and bellows of pain filled the air. The chunks of the great beast caught on fire as the ice melted, the fire burning everything it came in contact with. The chunks shuddered and started to grow but eyes were riveted to pain and heat and death.

A left hand formed a fist and shook a second before Loki bellowed a snarl, using magic to amplify his voice so the order carried. "RETREAT!"

Thor was only a second behind, glancing at Loki before roaring. "By order of your king, fall back!" The warriors 4 broke rank after a quick glance to Loki before wading into the thick of things to help the injured.

Tyr jumped slightly as if poked before setting his jaw and running forward to assist those he could. Those that could move unassisted didn't have to be told twice, dragging with them those that couldn't. Surtur's laughter only grew.

* * *

HELHEIM

Odin stood silently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. Even his eye was little more than a hard glint reflecting light as he stared. Hela approached silently, the fingers of her left hand gliding over the surface and a strange little smile on her face.

She knew the way Odin thought. He didn't see that he was culpable in this result. He had worked so hard to boost Thor up in the eyes of his men that no other king could compare. Unconscious or not, Odin had used Loki as the example of what not to aspire to be.

Loki throwing his weight around would be ineffective. He would be perceived as little more than a bully with power. A spoiled child trying to get his way…or the lacking second son trying to pretend to be a mighty king.

This was the easiest way and Loki was smart enough to know it. "Through pain and death he has proven Tyr's tactics to lack the necessary finesse for this particular foe." She turned her head enough to whisper in his ear as she passed and returned to her throne. "Now, he will inspire obedience."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for my delay, I'm trying to be careful with these chapters...and you know how life gets.

Next:

Victory and Defeat Part 2.


	11. Chapter 11

MUSPELHEIM

It wasn't what he thought it would be and the rage lost a little more of its hold over Loki. Perhaps he had waited too long, but as he glanced at Thor he knew that wasn't the reason. It wasn't shame that filled him and he didn't regret his actions but it was as if the hesitation that he'd been struggling with for months had become an emotion all its own. He'd never seen Thor look so grim, so grieved. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the expressions on Sif's and Volstagg's face. He could feel the tension in Hunther who stood a mere foot from him. He didn't like it. The one time his plans didn't completely blow up in his face and he found himself wishing they had.

He'd won…but he didn't want to win.

Asgard had been filled with weak, arrogant fools to believe they were impenetrable. The capture of what turned out to be the dark elves had been sloppy and he wasn't sure who he blamed more. But of anyone, there was one who deserved the most blame. The man who had been in a position to see the pattern and had not acted. The man who had allowed the requirements of the interior guard to slacken. They deserved punishment…but the person who had failed her the most was no longer living.

Loki looked outward and caught sight of Surtur laughing again and it was as if everything went silent. These were his mother's people by marriage, since she was not AEsir, but they had become her people as she had become their queen. He ignored the methods he chose because it was the results that mattered. And the result was that now these were his people. He was their king. His will was their life. They weren't his enemy. Thanos was his enemy. The rage shifted and focused on a target. Surtur was his enemy. Slowly Loki bared his teeth as wisps of green magic slinked around him. He held out his hand and a plank of wood ripped away from the boxes and flew into his waiting hand.

Tipping the wood to the ground, he watched with a blank expression as it easily caught on fire. Tyr's way could work at slowing Surtur down but it certainly wouldn't stop him. Even if he were willing to expose himself to Asgard as a Frost Giant by using the Casket of Ancient Winters he kept in his dimensional storage, which he wasn't, it would be a similar blunt effect. Surtur would be frozen but the magical fire that sustained the heart of him would eventually burn through.

Everything burned and it was only more fuel for Surtur's advantage. Then he frowned just a little as he studied the very center of the flame. His green eyes flicked in Surtur's direction before focusing back on the flame consuming the wood. Another flick to the left as he took in the injured as well as the dead, those still able to fight armed with those canisters to keep the fire back. A green glow wrapped around his hand as he reached out until his skin was millimeters from the fire. He could feel his magic moving in sync with the energy that was necessary to maintain the flame and formed a purposeful fist. At the center the fire popped outward and was immediately extinguished.

 _It could work_. Loki exhaled slowly before he pushed doubt to the side. If he had learned nothing else, only when he allowed doubt to crowd in did he fail. _No, this will work_.

"Thor…" Thor turned instantly, Mjolnir in hand and ready to fight. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, all of them focused on Loki. They would fight to their last breath. And it was a possibility it would be their last breath if it didn't work. Loki just nodded slowly to himself and tossed the wood over his shoulder, decision made. "Have men unload the skiffs. I know how to defeat him."

* * *

ASGARD

The mass exodus from Asgard was an organized affair for all of its haste. Families were wrapped tightly around one another, little to no possessions accompanying them beyond the clothes on their backs. Their lives were more important than mere possessions.

After three days the constant tremors had almost become normal. So when they stopped everyone paused. Heimdall's golden eyes turned away from the controls, looking out of the golden dome. Even at the end of the Bi-frost the tremors that had shaken the golden realm for three days had been felt. Their sudden lack was disturbing.

Eir, the most respected healer of Asgard, continued to shoo families into position with her professional mask firmly in place. A page at her side marked through each name to ensure that no one was left behind. There were two guards positioned on either side of the dome entrance, to maintain order. They both shifted nervously, feeling something heavy in the air.

The crowd had thinned, a few dozen families still on Asgard, along with a few warriors to protect those that remained until the golden realm was empty. A trio of warriors moved from street to street, hustling along stragglers. The oldest of the group stopped to look over the once thriving city that was almost empty.

He slowly shook his head to himself. How had it all come to this?

He looked down, feeling it again and almost sighing in irritation. The tremors were back. But unlike before they kept escalating. But sound and fury followed, a wall of indescribable sound that became a roar. The warriors with him covered their ears as the sound became so loud it was almost deafening. The walls started to crack. Statues tipped over and broke upon impact.

He looked to the mountains in dread. It was happening.

* * *

MUSPELHEIM

The six skiffs were cleared of all cargo and Loki nodded to himself before turning to Tyr. "Wait as long as you can before sending men to Vanaheim."

"These men are in need of aid, sire." His argument had less to do with pride and more to do with concern over the men that remained but Tyr's obstinacy still irritated Loki.

Enough irritation that Loki didn't even attempt to temper his tongue. "Yes, most assuredly they are…because of you."

"We had no way of knowing-…"

Loki cut him off viciously. "I believe I explained myself quite clearly." The words were spoken with an exaggeration of care. Thor winced, well familiar with the tone. It was a Loki well and truly pissed off, letting sarcasm and disdain saturate his voice. "But you chose to ignore the advice of your king and this is the result."

"I-…"

Green sparked in his eyes, letting Tyr see every ounce of the rage that remained and the general fell mute. "No. We are done with discussions. Now, you will listen to me." Loki glanced over the wounded lying next to the dead. "Heimdall is evacuating Asgard, General Tyr. I should think some precedence needs to be given to the women and children."

"These men fought bravely." Tyr stiffened just a little in protest.

Loki was ready for that retort. "They fought, for Asgard. They died, for Asgard. A sacrifice that would not be necessary were it not for your stupidity." Tyr's mouth opened, but he wisely if forcibly shut it again without speaking. "They fought not just for the realm, but for their families. It would be a poor repayment of that sacrifice for their families to die."

"Should we not move them out of the line of fire, at least?"

Loki just looked at him before sighing softly. "Where on this forsaken rock would there be shelter? The very planet is an enemy." Tyr moved as if to speak and Loki held up a halting hand. "Spare me. My patience with your defiance has ended, General Tyr. Thor can take your place if you prefer before any more of **my** men die needlessly because of you." Thor silently stood a little taller, jaw set and eyes hard. Obviously the elder brother was ready to take over as general if needed.

Tyr paled and seemed to remember himself. He could feel the eyes of the men injured on the pair of them and felt the weight of those stares. No general was perfect, just as no man was. But a true AEsir warrior stepped beyond their ego when victory was at stake. "What is your will, my lord?"

"Separate the wounded from the dead." Tyr looked horrified but for once he wisely held his tongue so Loki felt generous enough to explain further. "They will not be forgotten, but focus should be given to the living…the dead can wait." Loki fanned his arm out in a half moon shape. "Of those able to fight, form a perimeter. We will be keeping Surtur occupied but do not underestimate him. His little fiery companions I expect will still keep trying to increase the death toll." Loki glanced at Surtur before turning his attention back to Tyr. "Most importantly. If we fail Vanaheim will be his next likely target." Tyr felt a jolt of surprise, but there was also respect in those blue eyes. So focused on the now, it didn't occur to him to consider future targets. "Warn them, then retreat to Alfheim. AEsir and Vanir might combined with elven intellect may be the only way to stop him."

Tyr felt like a fool. The son that had been dismissed by the warriors and he realized it had been a mistake. Before him was a strategist that might very well be even more clever than his father. What made it more shameful was that he had been one of the ones that trained Loki. He should have taken the time to see beyond the surface. He clenched his hand to his heart with a bow of his head. "Sire."

Loki turned, refusing to allow the irritation to show across his face. He could never get the respect he deserved through easy means. Instead he smirked before he turned, projecting arrogance like a cloak. He rubbed his hands together as he approached his small group of co-conspirators. "Now for the fun part."

Thor stepped forward. "I wish to fight beside you, brother."

Loki just smirked expectantly. "You will." He would expect nothing less from Thor. Glancing to his right at the blond warrior who was watching and waiting expectantly. "Fandral, you are the most skilled in maneuvering a skiff."  
Fandral held his fist to his heart, bowing his head slightly. "I would be honored, sire."

He looked at the others and knew some of them were not going to be happy with him. Just to cut down on the argument, he used his right hand to lift five of the skiffs into the air by manipulating the controls with magic so they had no choice.

Hogun looked as grim as ever. "You wish us to remain."

As king Loki didn't have to explain anything, yet he chose not to ignore these people. No. If only to himself he would label them correctly. He would explain what he needed of…his friends. "I require you to defend the warriors that remain here."

"Why are we not evacuating them, sire?" Sif asked with the slightest of frowns. But unlike Tyr her question was one that was seeking clarification only. She trusted that he had a good reason.

"All in good time, Sif." A flicker of an impish grin pulled at his lips before he hid it.

Fandral had already climbed on board the skiff and mastered the controls easily. "We're ready, sire." He stood tall, Thor turning to glance at Loki to await his word.

Loki didn't glance at the men around him. His attention was still focused on Sif who was staring calmly back. After a hesitant moment he bent just enough to whisper almost silently in Sif's ear. Quiet enough that no sound carried. Her eyes widened, staring straight ahead over Loki's shoulder and not making a sound. Then he continued forward, not looking back, and leapt lightly onto the topless transport.

Thor frowned as his brother came to stand next to him but Loki didn't return his glance. There was a moment that hovered in the air, the comrades all silently exchanging looks before they were separated. Sif still didn't utter a word, pressing her lips together firmly as she watched them speed away.

Volstagg looked like he was trying to be cheerful but not succeeding particularly well. "They'll be victorious and return soon enough." Hogun didn't look any more optimistic than usual.

Sif still didn't reply, Loki's softly spoken words repeating over and over in her mind.

 _"I have not the time for regrets Lady, save once. I recall a young girl I was most infatuated with…and like most young men I knew no better than to tease and torment to gain her attention. I regret that if I had been braver, I would have sought to court her."_

Her mind kept turning, trying to figure out why he would tell her something like that now. They were civil now, perhaps they even considered themselves friends, but it had been centuries since Sif had entertained such feelings for the trickster. A mad crush that had ended in despair and bitterness with the loss of her golden hair.

Loki was always so careful to keep everything hidden. She couldn't figure out why he would just offer her such a truth that she could viciously use to humiliate him. She swallowed once, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

ASGARD

Screams echoed throughout Asgard, the remaining citizens running for the bridge. An explosion threw them all off their feet, eyes lifting as pillars of smoke filled the air. Unlike a natural volcano there was no more waiting. Ash and fire started to rain down from the sky. Mothers covered their children. Men not trained or unfit for combat sheltered their families or lifted a hand to protect their eyes.

Heimdall and Eir both took steps onto the bridge. There were still people here and neither of them would leave until there was no choice. Yet those that were looking up felt their mouths drop open in amazement as the shooting rock and debris encountered a black and green magical bubble that was sheltering Asgard from impact.

They didn't stop to wonder, although many shouted their praises to their king. As soon as they were able they picked themselves up and ran. Heimdall and Eir stood side by side, seeing the remaining citizens running towards them and watching the volcanic debris bounce off a magical shield to tumble to the side. Magma was oozing out of the mountain top, leaving a fiery trail of charred destruction in its wake. But the path was diverted away from the city and ending in the water.

Both of them knew what Loki's magic looked like when it manifested. Depending on the spell, sometimes it had a golden sheen to it but it was almost always green. A very specific green and this magical shell was not it as black had never been mixed with his spell work. This was close, but different. They both shared a look, wondering how.

* * *

MUSPELHEIM

Surtur found the pathetic AEsir attempts to defeat him too amusing. He had lived for quite a long time and had a very long memory. Their first attempt was exactly the same as when the AEsir had sought to defeat him before. In all this time they hadn't changed. How tragic a species, who didn't learn from history. He, however, did, and he had no intention to allow himself to be imprisoned once more.

He tilted his massive head slightly as he looked down at the skiff that hovered before him. It moved slowly upward, holding a single passenger. It would be so easy to destroy it but he waited. Surtur knew by the armor it was Asgard's young king. He wanted to look this arrogant king in the eye before destroying him.

Surtur chuckled deeply, the sound feeling like an earthquake as the world trembled slightly from it. "Do you truly believe you can destroy me, boy?"

Loki crossed his arms loosely over his chest, humming softly before replying. "Hmm…perhaps not destroy you, but you will be stopped."

"Such an arrogant fool…"

Loki blinked and asked as if shocked, "Arrogant?" He then grinned by baring his teeth. "Yes, I suppose I am. But fool I am not."

Surtur looked down on his adversary with contempt. "Your AEsir tactics bore me. You have not evolved since the beginning…and a species that cannot evolve falls."

The trickster snickered quietly. "Also true, but then I am not static. I am change. I have evolved and I will continue to do so."

"You will die."

Loki smirked slyly. "Eventually, but not yet."

Amusement curled his lip and without pause Surtur's fist came down to smash the skiff. His humor ended in a pained snarl as Mjolnir smashed into his flamed flesh before flying off around him. Flames literally leapt into his eyes, focusing his rage on the skiff instead of trying to locate Thor. Only his fist connected with nothing. The warriors all flinched in preparation, only to stare in surprise as the image of the skiff flickered and faded. Surtur snarled as twenty more skiffs slowly rose into the air to surround him and a cheer broke out amongst the warriors.

His flamed eyes narrowed, roaring in anger. He picked a skiff at random a second before feeling the bite of lightening. Slowly he turned his head to the left, seeing Thor and Fandral on the skiff. The thunderer was directing the lightning with Mjolnir. "I might find such a trick impressive if I were mortal."

"Trick?" Thor felt like he'd been punched in the chest.

Disdain filled his tone. "I am a fire demon, weather witch. You would be better served calling in a storm, assuming such could be done here." Surtur didn't hesitate, sending a ball of flame at them. Fandral fought with the controls but the skiff wasn't capable of moving fast enough. Luckily Thor was able to use Mjolnir like bat, deflecting the impact. He hissed but otherwise ignored the burns on his hands and arms as magic cloaked around them and hid them from sight as they moved.

Surtur jerked this way and that, searching for Loki. He could feel the bite of cold magic but not find the source, hidden from sight by a cloak of magic. He bellowed and swatted, sometimes at nothing and other times at skiffs that proved to be empty. Suddenly the fire demon paused, honed in on the distant warriors and decided on another tactic. He ignored the skiffs, the illusions fading as he strode through them, intent on his targets.

Those able to fight fanned out, a line of protection for those too injured.

Surtur roared, his flamed foot sticking to the ground, fusing to a bed of ice. He jerked as much as he was able, seeing out of the corner of his eye a small skiff flicker before appearing as the cloak of magic hiding it dissipated. The Asgardian king stood alone on the platform, a relic clutched tightly in both of his blue hands and his red eyes burning with hatred.

"You…you cannot be."

Loki had chosen his spot strategically. Hidden within the shadow of the volcano so that no one could see him. The path of the casket froze one leg and then the other. Loki bared his teeth. "I told myself the same, yet here I am."

"They will betray you." Surtur roared in pain as the ice and frost moved to immobilize him further.

Loki smirked bitterly as he retorted. "You have to trust to be betrayed." Trust that at one time had been freely given to Odin. Trust that now he guarded with the ferocity of a dragon protecting a clutch of eggs.

"This will not defeat me!"

Loki was brutally efficient, muttering under his breath. "It doesn't have to. It just has to slow you down."

Surtur roared again and fought but there was no denying the icy power of the casket of ancient winters. It wouldn't hold forever. It wouldn't even hold for long, but then it didn't need to. Just long enough was all that was needed.

As soon as Surtur was frozen from bottom to top Loki banished the casket of ancient winters back to dimensional storage, feeling himself breathe again as the blue immediately receded. He moved back to the skiff that Thor and Fandral were occupying with a thought

"You did it." Thor nodded with pride as he spoke. He had no idea as to how it was done and he knew better than to ask as he would never understand Loki's magic.

Loki flicked his eyes in his brother's direction. "Not yet. This won't hold him for long." Both men shifted uncomfortably while Loki looked over the edge to judge the distance between the skiff and Surtur's head. He exhaled slowly, suddenly wishing there was another way. He didn't know why now of all times his survival instincts had to kick in. He suddenly wished he'd done this all differently. "Fandral, move the skiff closer." He didn't want to die.

Fandral blinked, glancing at Thor nervously as he asked, "Closer, sire?"

"There." Loki pointed to a specific area and with a swallow Fandral grasped for courage he didn't feel and piloted the skiff.

Thor watched his brother silently as Loki's eyes closed, deep in concentration. Loki's lip curled, fists clenching and feeling magic dancing against his skin. He had no doubt that he was glowing green but it was just like his manipulation of fire. One had to risk being singed to put out flames with magic.

"Is this close enough, sire?" Fandral knew this was where Loki indicated but that didn't mean the trickster king wouldn't change his mind.

Loki nodded slowly and Fandral looked relieved. The audible cracks of the ice breaking apart caught their attention. It wouldn't be long before Surtur was free once more. "Once he is free I will manipulate the element at the core of him with magic. You will have seconds to steer clear of the blast radius. Be ready for my signal, Fandral."

Fandral looked from one man to the other as he asked, "What signal, sire?"

"You'll know." Loki smirked ever so slightly.

"Brother?" Loki slowly turned his head, locking eyes with Thor who looked expectant. There was no doubt in those blue eyes that he would succeed. "Put out the fire and we will return to Asgard victorious."

Magic was an effective method for smothering fire and without that internal flame the demon was powerless. Surtur would not just be caged but defeated. But Surtur was over a thousand feet tall. To get close enough to destroy the core of the demon he would have to literally be within the creature to destroy him. The nine realms would continue forward. Thanos would not have his prize. Not through him. This was a good death.

Hate and love. They'd battled for dominance in Loki's conflicted mind and heart for years. Centuries. Some years he hated Thor more than anything and others the reverse was true. Perhaps he did forgive Thor just enough to not wish his death. After all, he wouldn't have died for Thor if he hadn't forgiven the thunderer for what had been. But an heir was needed to keep the vault secure. Asgard would need a good king and Thor was finally worthy of that duty.

Loki looked back outward, making sure his voice was heard and carried. "I name you as successor to the throne of Asgard, Thor Odinson." Thor started to frown and Loki shrugged lightly. "I have no heir. Someone has to sit on the throne."

"Loki, I do not challenge you-…"

The ice shattered, flames engulfing Surtur once more. The fire demon bellowed with laughter, held tilted backward.

"I know." Loki didn't at the beginning, certain that the throne meant everything to Thor. He was wrong, even if he would never admit that out loud. He wasn't the forgiving sort. He not informing Thor about Odin may be equal in action to his missed chance to say goodbye to Frigga but as far as he was concerned he would never forgive or forget. At least, he had thought so.

But Thor did the one thing that he didn't think the thunderer could do. Not just forgive him, which was a given since the older man forgave him too often. But had stood by him as king. Thor had accepted it without anger or resentment. Loki hadn't counted on that.

So much Loki thought about saying that he either wouldn't or couldn't. He looked back over his shoulder and allowed a rarely seen, genuine smile to spread across his face. A smile that brought awed looks from both of his companions. Loki spoke softly, but knew that Thor had heard him. "Goodbye, brother."

Realization flashed in Thor's eyes as Loki started to run forward. Thor was the mightiest AEsir warrior to have ever walked the realms…but Loki had always been faster. Thor leapt as Loki did, his outstretched hand wrapping around nothing as Loki spun in mid-air, a smirk on his lips as words poured out of his mouth and his fingers moved intricately as he fell.

Loki felt like his fall was infinite. A few short years ago, he fell to run away from himself. There were many reasons wrapped within that act of falling from the bridge but that had been the strongest. Not necessarily to die, but just to cease being. This time was different and he acknowledged it to himself. His reason wasn't to seek death. This time he was saving life.

Thor lay over the edge, arm still stretched outward and screamed an anguished cry. "LOKI!"

Immediately Loki's fall from the Bi-frost slammed into Thor. That horrible memory of watching Loki let go. The utter helplessness he'd felt as his little brother slipped through his fingers, the first of many times. Just like before, he was powerless to prevent it.

Loki winked, a second before he was engulfed in flames. As Loki disappeared, the first of Thor's tears fell.

Fandral was pale and shaking. He'd heard about Loki's initial fall from Asgard, though he suspected the official story was far different than what really happened. He'd heard about Loki's actions on Midgard. Thor had described what Loki had done on Svartalfheim since Loki had always been tight lipped about it. This was different, to actually see it. A thousand years of knowing the trickster, but he'd never seen him do anything truly heroic. Until today.

Even as he moved the skiff away as fast as it could travel, Thor wasn't the only one to grieve without shame.

Surtur's laughter cut off sharply. No time to speak. No time to curse. Just enough time for flamed eyes to widen before an arc of flame shattered outward and his large body became useless pieces of rock, ash, and ember.

The initial explosion of fire coated rock and embers had knocked all the AEsir off their feet. Its sound reverberated all around, the fire demons screaming just before they followed Surtur. As the explosion slowly quieted a cheer of victory rushed through the AEsir as Surtur's minions crumbled to ash.

Volstagg grinned mightily, raising his fist high into the air with a victory cry. Hogan slowly nodded, satisfaction readable on his face. Sif blinked slowly, not moving at first. Volstagg was not the most observant of men but Hogan was. He came up to Sif's side, seeing her distraction and misinterpreting it. "Loki is the greatest mage of Asgard and I am certain Thor will return to us unscathed."

She pressed her lips together tightly to keep the tremble undetectable. So was she.

Their heads turned as the skiff moved and hovered in front of them before slowly lowering to the ground. Hunther stood up a little straighter, pride in his gaze. The shuttle lightly docked, Fandral pale as a sheet and Thor sitting at the edge with his head hanging low.

The cries of victory and celebration slowly quieted, looks exchanged. Volstagg's brow furrowed, looking from the skiff to where Surtur had fallen. It dawned on the warriors that three men had gone into battle and only two had returned.

Sif took a step forward, her movement catching attention. Jaw tight. Eyes forward. She refused to show these men her grief. Later in a quiet moment she would give into her tears but for now she allowed the portrayal of a stoic warrior to wrap around her like a cloak. She brought a fist to her heart and bowed low in the direction of where Surtur had been defeated.

Hunther's moved in a similar fashion only a second behind her. What many would do out of a sense of duty he did from respect. Volstagg's face was the picture of heavy sadness, but he and Hogun didn't hesitate in joining in. Soon others did as well as word spread that Asgard was without a king once more.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Don't hate me, please. I pretty much warned you from the beginning this was going to happen. Just keep in mind that this is me we're dealing with and I, like Loki, have contingencies. I will NOT keep you waiting too horribly long for the next chapter._

 ** _Next:_**

 _Asgard crowns a king_


	12. Chapter 12

HELHEIM

The dead were still and silent, turning from the glowing reflection of burning embers to the queen of the dead who didn't move. She didn't even twitch.

Odin watched and felt a strange swelling in his breast that had never been exclusively directed at Loki before. Pride. Even knowing that all of this destruction had been due to Loki's actions, he saw past it to the act itself. The act of a choice. To choose not just the nine realms and the AEsir, but that Thor would live and ascend to the throne.

A sound disturbed the silence, eyes turning to watch Hela slowly standing and clapping as she did. As if the actions had all been staged by actors for her own personal enjoyment. There was amusement on her face and in her eyes. But there was something more. Knowledge. She turned to the south and whistled sharply, a sound that carried like a shrill scream.

Nothing occurred for several long moments before two flamed beasts walked through the walls, up to either side of Hela. Odin stiffened, recognizing them for what they were. The legendary flamed hellhounds of Niflheim. Just as the Valkyries escorted the honored dead to Valhalla, it was said the hellhounds escorted the worst of the damned to Niflheim.

"His act is worthy of Valhalla, not Niflheim."

Hela didn't look at Odin, her fingers lovingly caressing each of their heads. She didn't owe Odin any explanations, but she was curious as to his reaction when he learned the truth. "He gave his soul to me in exchange for protecting the citizens of Asgard."

Odin froze, eye wide in shock. Loki had always been the child he understood the least. The boy embraced magic with a fervor he never had. His passions seemed to be in schemes and lies, which only further confounded him. Yet that he would offer his soul to Hela in exchange for the protection of the citizens of Asgard spoke of a nobility that most AEsir would fail if put to the test.

"An agreement you honored?"

She gave him a toothy grin. "Most did not need my protection. But I used seidr to spare your realms buildings and the few that remained."

"You cannot have him."

Hela slowly lifted one eyebrow at that firm statement. It was spoken softly but there was steel behind it. Her lips twitched as she looked at him fully. "What was that?"

Odin stood up taller, a rumble in his voice. He spoke louder now but didn't alter his words. "You cannot have him."

Not that he had any true power here but she was curious as to his reason. Asking him softly, her tone giving none of her own thoughts away, "Why not?"

"You are not worthy of him."

Hela snorted rather loudly, asking him, "And you were?" She studied him, surprised at the hint of rebellion in his gaze. Until now Odin had been a shadow of his former self. Now the king the AEsir remembered long ago stood before her. She understood why and it irritated her. "Still such a fool." His brow furrowed but he didn't respond to her insult. "You see Loki's worth now that he has accomplished what the great King Odin could not. What three fourths of the nine realms banded together could not. He did not just incapacitate Surtur. The fire demon will never reconstitute himself. Loki destroyed him." Now disgust curled her lip. "But do you, Odin Borson, acknowledge such a feat? No. You only see what you wish to see. Your pride is focused elsewhere. He has paved the way for what you envisioned all along. That your trueborn son would sit on the throne and continue the stagnation that has hovered over the AEsir for more than 7,000 years. That, is what you are proud of."

Odin blinked once but he didn't bother with denials that no one would believe. At this point he wasn't entirely certain that she was wrong since she seemed to be right about everything else. Instead he focused on why he believed Thor to be the king that Asgard needed. "Thor is my heir."

"He was." A sly grin spread across her face that eerily reminded him of Loki. "The Thor of a few years ago was your heir, like you in all the ways that you wish you weren't. You changed his course by letting him learn from humanity the value of compassion."

Odin's voice was gruff. "He became worthy of the throne."

Hela corrected him effortlessly. "He became a man open to change. A man who can think for himself to determine what matters most in life." Her eyes flicked down to her own flesh. "A man who can look past blue skin and red eyes to see the brother he wishes to reconcile with once more."

He shook his head, his mind remaining focused on the wrongness of Loki being here after such a sacrifice. "Loki-…"

"Why did you fear him?" She cut him off with her quiet question.

He didn't see the point of it but he puffed up in denial. "I was not-…"

She cut him off with another sly grin. "I can hear lies, a gift I gave to him."

"You?" He asked, his voice startled. He couldn't place the time, but he had noticed it was around the time that Loki became fascinated with his spell work. It was about the same time that he stopped being easily fooled with lies, almost as if he could detect them.

"As talented a liar as you were in life, you are transparent to me in death." Her lip twitched a second later, belatedly realizing the physical truth of that statement. Then her expression turned back to sly, her eyes burning with knowledge. "You feared his intelligence. His magic. Would it aid your fear to know that he and I are on equal terms in power?"

Odin blinked rapidly several times. He had seen Loki's abilities. Tricks and illusions, mostly. This was the first time Loki had ever used his magic in a monumental capacity and it ended up destroying him. "His magic was never-…"

She ignored him. "His limitation is his mortal form and his youth. Were he not born mortal, he would rival the Norns." She stepped away from her throne, crossing the distance and her hounds following on either side of her. "His disadvantage of his age, however…once he's gained enough knowledge, lives long enough…he will be a force."

Odin didn't take notice of the tense, only that she now had everything she wanted. "You have, yet again, arranged an end to your benefit."

It truly would be an end to her benefit. To have not just the AEsir who had never known defeat in command of her armies but the trickster prince of Asgard, the greatest mage to ever walk the nine. But then again, Odin never had understood her and he never would. When she acted, power wasn't her only motivation.

Hela gave Odin a condescending look. "You think I would be happy if the boy died?" He looked startled once more and she just gave him a pitying shake of her head. "I told you, the living are far more entertaining to watch. Besides, I was certain he wouldn't change his mind. He surprised me…that should be rewarded."

* * *

ASGARD

Sif felt as solemn as she looked, adjusting her armor in the mirror. The crowning of a king should be a joyous occasion but she saw little to rejoice. Thor taking the crown so soon was at the council of elder's insistence as so many in Asgard were still displaced. The people needed a stable government. Thor had agreed only because tonight they would be sending out the ships in the funeral rites to honor the fallen and he wanted to be the one to send Loki's first.

Slowly she frowned at her reflection in the mirror before reaching back and releasing her tightly bound hair. It fell like a curtain of ebony around her face and for once she didn't flinch from it. Her hair wasn't as unmanageable as Loki's but the color did remind her of him. Picking up her brush, she moved the bristles through the strands a few times before loosely pulling back half of it. Still out of her face, the unbound portion now fell down her back.

In remembrance.

His words kept repeating in her mind, a thousand times by now since the battle. She found herself wishing he had lived, not just for Thor's sake but for her own. With the truth revealed concerning her hair **and** his past feelings…it would have been nice to see what could have happened between them.

There was no red in her armor. What wasn't silver was black. She wrapped a wide black band around her right gauntlet. Formal armor was fitting for today, but this was not a day of celebration and Thor didn't want it to be. Which was good because she didn't think she'd be able to muster it.

Fandral knocked on the doorframe a second time, realizing she hadn't heard him the first time. She glanced at him in the reflection of the mirror and the look that flashed across her face he felt mirrored by his own emotions.

"I wish it was all just a dream." She moved away from the mirror, facing the balcony. She stilled her trembling lip by biting into it. She would not break down in front of him.

"It feels like it was one. It-…I never expected matters to end like this." Fandral slowly shook his head after he spoke. They were warriors, all. Since the beginning they had all been trained to fight hard and to die with honor. Still, it was quite different to see one of their own perish in battle.

She could remember just a few years ago feeling invincible. The six of them against any foe. She had felt confident they would always hold victory. "I keep waiting, expecting him to appear and laugh at our grief." She refused to look at him, finding it easier to speak at the wall. "I wouldn't even be angry with him at this point."

"You wouldn't?" Fandral asked quietly, only mildly doubting.

Sif sniffed but didn't turn around, holding her head just a little higher. "I would punch him, of course, but it would be the least he deserved."

Fandral grinned slightly but the amusement quickly slipped away. His mind was still turning over what he had learned. "The bards are already busy writing songs and sonnets to Loki's legend." Sif didn't even twitch in his direction and he stared at her back a little harder, willing her to turn around. "He signed the edict."

She frowned just a little, giving him a quick glance over her shoulder as she asked, "What edict?"

"Your edict." She lifted her eyebrow slightly but her face remained blank so Fandral explained further. "Anyone of the proper age, boy or girl, may request training…without the requirement of head of household approval so long as they are judged fit enough."

Sif mulled over what an edict like that could mean, a scowl automatically flashing across her face as she asked, "And who decides that? Tyr?"

Her anger with the general knew no bounds, both for obvious and less obvious reasons. What respect she'd carried for him had been crushed under the knowledge of what he had done. The fact that he let Loki shoulder the blame left her cursing him a coward as well as a bully. Yet even in her anger, she could see that he did regret. He, like the rest of Asgard, was subdued with the loss of their king.

"You do, actually." Her mouth dropped in shock before she jerked back around and blinked rapidly to will away the burn in her eyes. So many emotions welled up in her heart it was overwhelming. Fandral seemed to sense this, glancing away to shake his head. "I still cannot believe he did with seidr what no one managed with might."

There was a lengthy pause, a silence that filled the air that was both comfortable and tense. Fandral glanced out a window, seeing the banners hanging from every available surface. Not the colors of the soon to be king, but Loki's colors of muted green, gold, and black in remembrance. "He did." Her words were quiet, but filled with passion.

"Sif?"

Sif jerked around and there was fire in her eyes. "He defeated Surtur with might and I will have words with any man who dares to say otherwise. He accomplished with magic what the bulk of the nine realms could not. He used deception to spare those foolish enough to listen to Tyr instead of him. And he used might to do what Mjolnir and Gungnir could not." She was nodding to herself, finally walking on solid ground for the first time in what felt like centuries. "That will be my new task. To inspire Asgard to see the worth of our magical caste. We could invite Vanir and Elf spell casters here, to teach defensive and offensive spells. I will use Loki as the example to the enchanters of the realm to emulate."

Fandral's lip twitched even if there was still sadness wrapped around it. "I am not certain Asgard could survive the pranks if they were to truly follow his example."

Her only lip twitched. "It will be a small price to pay. How many never came forward to learn to fight just because their strength was different than what Asgard embraced? They did so just to avoid the ridicule that Loki faced for most of his life. We will show them true courage."

She was inspiring. The Sif that he remembered from long ago. It would be what Loki would want and he nodded before confiding softly. "I took note of the way he fought." A style of fighting that he had sometimes wished he'd had the courage to use instead of the berserker tactics of brute strength that weren't the best fit for him.

Sif nodded firmly. "Then you will show me and we will pass on his legacy."

Fandral nodded in agreement. "Aye."

* * *

MUSPELHEIM

Hela took her time walking amongst the dying embers. As she walked she thought to a conversation between herself and the trickster prince just before the struggle between Surtur and Asgard truly began.

 _"Hela."_

 _Hela had her arms crossed loosely, giving Loki a thoroughly unimpressed look as she appeared before him. "I do not come when called for just anyone, Loki."_

 _Loki ignored her slight annoyance, his mind calm now. He knew what he was going to do, he just had to move a few pieces to accomplish it. "A bargain, Hela, name your price."_

 _"My…my…so reckless." The Loki she had known and watched would never offer such a bargain. But then again, from his perspective he was seeking death and had nothing left to lose as he didn't believe he was worthy of Valhalla now. She smirked privately to herself. Especially since he already knew what price she would ask for. "What is it you want?"_

 _"I cannot be in two places at once."_

 _Hela knew instantly what he was saying. She resisted the urge to frown slightly. That was…unexpected. But then delight filled her immediately after. He was so deliciously unpredictable. "Mhmm…so you wish to protect the golden realm."_

 _His tone was insistent, making sure to emphasize the distinction. "The citizens. Not the warriors, just the citizens. Until they are no longer on Asgardian soil."_

 _She shrugged slightly, carelessly, and gave him the expected price. "Your soul. I want your soul."_

 _His smirk had a twist of bitterness to it. As if it was an inevitable conclusion. "Considering I am already destined for Hel it hardly seems like a bargain. But it's yours."_

 _Hela sighed softly, content. "How delicious. Consider those wonderful innocents safely out of harm's way." Her green eyes flicked away from him, in the direction of the AEsir assembling. "What are you going to do?" He flashed her a smile, saying nothing. Not that she had expected one. But her curiosity forced her to ask. "One question, Lord Loki. Is it compassion that moves you?"_

 _"I do not feel compassion. It is…" His eyes flicked in her direction but he felt the hesitation drift. These were some of his innermost thoughts but she was the queen of the dead. Speaking to her of this was like speaking to his mother's fountain. There was no judgement and she had no interest in offering it. He was just giving his thought a voice. "It is something my mother once spoke of that now resonates with me." Words that hadn't stopped his actions against Jötunheim, but then he had never felt anything for them beyond contempt. Asgard had been the realm he had loved._

 _He and Thor had been read the defeat of the dark elves a thousand times over. A defeat that not only killed them, but had destroyed all life on Svartalfheim. But even as Thor had been crowing about AEsir might; that one night, Loki had seen something in her eyes that spoke of a sadness. He had wondered why she would be saddened by the defeat of an enemy of the nine realms and asked her about it. He now repeated those words to Hela, before walking away with a slight deferential tilt of his head. "Denizens should not be held responsible for the actions of a realm."_

She walked now with quiet purpose, her mind flitting back to Odin's words. As if she had the power to contain such a soul. It was Loki's choice. It always had been. She could no more force Loki to enter her kingdom any more than she could rule Valhalla. She could trick him, of course, but if he truly wished to escape he would. The hounds were ahead of her, scouting through the remains. She paused, looking down at what could have been dismissed as two lumps of burning coal. Smirking and purring smugly. "I told you there are worse fates than imprisonment."

The flames within the coal flickered but Surtur had no way to respond.

One of her hounds growled and she slinked to its side. There was a mountain of ash, rock, and burnt stone in the way but it was no obstacle for her. She held up both hands, green and black tendrils of magic swirling around her before reaching out to part what was before her.

There was a howl, followed by a puzzled whine and she slinked forward now that the debris had been cleared. She could see why her precious pets were confused. At the epicenter was not the crumpled burnt body of a man but a glowing sphere of green. Magic. Enough magic to end everything and restart the cycle of Ragnarok. Certainly enough magic to protectively cocoon a soul.

Thanos would see this as a means to achieving his goals.

Odin would fear this and lock it away in his vault…or his dungeon.

Very few were in fact worthy of such a precious gift from Yggdrasil. Leaning down gracefully, she held out her hand and after a moment the globe leapt into her grasp of its own accord. Standing, she turned to look thoughtfully in the direction of Asgard. In fact, she could only think of one who held enough honor and love to be a worthy caretaker.

* * *

ASGARD

There was no fanfare this time. The people had gathered because it was appropriate, but almost none had changed out of their mourning attire and this was what he wanted. The few that had dressed as if the passing of the throne was all that was happening today were sent looks of scorn and disdain.

Thor didn't look from side to side. He wore the appropriate armor, but the cape at his back was black with muted green on the inside. Mjolnir hung from his belt as he walked the distance to the throne, his face solemn.

There was so much missing that had been waiting for him on the day of his almost coronation. Now the stairs leading to the throne were nearly empty. Father wasn't standing at the top, waiting proudly to pass the mantle to him. Mother wasn't standing on the steps, looking regal and smiling with quiet pride.

And Loki…

He felt his heart clench and pain flash in his blue eyes, remembering with startling clarity what Loki had said to him just before the aborted coronation ceremony started. " _Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."_

He'd never reciprocated. Not with words, not in years. Thor wondered if he had said something if matters would have ended as they had. Loki might not have believed him. His brother still might have gone through with everything that led to now. _But what if I had_ …

He took the steps slowly, passing by the warriors 3 and Sif who sent him support and encouragement with their eyes even as their faces remained tight with grief. He'd told father he didn't want the throne and he still didn't. If he were being honest he never had. Whether intended or not, father had turned earning the throne into a competition between himself and Loki. He'd wanted to win, just as he knew Loki had wanted to win. He just hadn't wanted the prize and he had a feeling neither had Loki.

Even as he took his place, repeating the oaths of kings, his mind kept turning. He wasn't focused on the now. His mind was wrapped around tonight, when he would finally be able to see his brother honored as he should have been…even if it was far too late.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Surtur got just what he deserved. As for Asgard, I think they are all sufficiently remorseful, don't you?_

 _ **Next** :_

 _Love cannot be forced to stay...but it may choose to._


	13. Chapter 13

JOTUNHEIM

The area looked no more remarkable than any other, but this was a truly special place only a select few in the universe knew of. To most, it would seem to be nothing more than a hollowed mountain wrapped in ice, perhaps a volcano a few eons ago that had erupted. But Hela knew it was something much more as she knelt to carefully scoop up a small handful of what appeared to be sparkling dust.

"This is a sacred place."

Hela grinned just a little at the soft rebuke, the dust in her hand vanishing into storage as she stood back up and turned. She didn't bring her hounds with her here, the climate far too cold for their comfort. A Jötunn watched her silently and she might have been surprised at his presence if she didn't sense the seidr running through his veins. Not as powerful as Loki, but still noteworthy for his race. "You are the king's son."

He stood up just a little straighter, but there was respect in his expression. Not that Hela was surprised. The Jotnar had always held the proper respect for her and her role in the universe. "Laufey-king is dead. I am king of Jötunheim." She knew of him, if only because he was the blood kin of Loki. This one, Helblindi, wasn't as interesting to her but she knew his reputation. Much like his older brother, he was both intelligent and a tactician by nature.

"That does not change the fact that you are the king's son."

He looked around with a small frown, stubbornly sticking to his point. "It is believed Ymir's ashes were spread here to honor him. You do not belong here."

Ymir, the first of the frost giants. Legend said that just as Surtur sustained the fire demons of Muspelheim, Ymir sustained the life of the frost giants until they gained a life of their own. And she knew that legends had at least a grain of truth to them.

"I am queen of the dead. I would argue I am one of the few that belongs here."

The new king eyed the globe in her hand. "Laufey-king knew nothing of the universe but Farbauti-queen was quite wise." He took a single step closer, frowning thoughtfully. He knew magic manifested itself for several reasons but the most common was to cocoon something. "This is a physical manifestation of magic. What does it contain?"

Her lip twitched in amusement but she answered truthfully. "A soul."

"And you would attempt to reconstitute a body with the ashes of Ymir?" Which made no sense to him. Ymir was the father of the frost giants. Those ashes would only be useful to assist one of their own.

"Indeed."

Narrowing his red eyes as he asked, "Who was it?"

She tilted her head as she studied him. A relationship between Jötunheim and Asgard wasn't necessary to either realm yet. Yet, being the important word. When Thanos finally came, Jötunheim would be a useful ally. "Asgard's second son, Loki."

Helblindi focused inward. The ashes would be able to assist a Jotnar in regaining a form. Only one Jötunn was unaccounted for after the war between Jötunheim and Asgard, and none since. Then he took a step back, horror in his eyes. Something like understanding flashed across his face as he gnashed his sharp teeth together. Hela realized that Helblindi shared another trait with Loki. The ability to make strange leaps of logic.

After the destruction from the Bi-frost a missive had been sent by Odin's strange crows that Laufey's death and the destruction to Jötunheim had been the unsanctioned actions of his second son. It had made Helblindi wonder why even if he had no choice in accepting Odin at his word. Now so much of what happened made sense to him. He glanced away and snarled softly. "Did they teach him to hate his own or was there another reason?"

She studied him silently, debating the merits of indulging in his curiosity or merely leaving. In the end she decided of anyone in this world, this boy deserved the truth. "He was taught to hate…and that he'd been abandoned to die, which fueled the fire."

"He was first born-…" Helblindi cut off his instinctual denial with a soft snarl, knowing it made sense. A Jötunn raised loyal to the throne of Asgard was much more logical than a Jötunn brought up knowing he was kidnapped. And with Laufey-king, he wasn't entirely certain his brother hadn't been abandoned to the elements. "Of course they did." He didn't bother asking why she was interfering. He doubted she would give the real reason if he dared. Instead, Helblindi studied the glowing sphere for another moment. The magic was keeping the person within sleeping. The ashes would react with the sphere, providing the elements needed to give him a shape but that would be all they would do. "The ashes will give him a body but he will be without markings or heritage."

Then he held out his palm. It was the law of the universe. Like sang to like. Blood to blood. Hela smiled ever so slightly as she realized what he was offering. With the ashes and the offering of blood, Loki would have the opportunity to be completely whole. She opened her own palm and a small vial appeared.

* * *

ASGARD

Heimdall furrowed his brow, looking to the left as a figure swirled into existence on the edge of the Bi-frost. She was wrapped in a dark traveling cloak, one hand occupied by a glowing green sphere. The Goddess of the Underworld slowly turned her head, giving him an assessing glance before smirking at him and stating softly. "You are known to me."

Those that were entertaining were known to her. This man, however, was not entertaining. He was dull and predictable in her opinion. The rest who were known to her could potentially be welcomed to Helheim. That specific phrase held a lot of significance, a phrase that was known and feared by any AEsir warrior. Heimdall's golden eyes widened slightly and he took a half step back.

Her green eyes were too knowing, too seeing. "Such a foolish AEsir. You see yet you are blind. With love you are blind to fault."

"Love?" There was no expression on Heimdall's face. There almost never was. But Hela had learned long ago to look beneath the skin.

"For your beloved thunderer." Something like panic lit those eyes and she made a dismissive gesture before her free hand returned to lightly petting the green globe. "Do not fret…the dead know how to keep secrets." She glanced to the right to the gatekeeper's page who was already frozen in a moment in time. Nothing she said would be heard by anyone but who was meant to hear. "But you should learn that one brother's moment in the sunlight does not have to mean that the other must take a step back into the shadows. Love is more generous than that. Envy and obsession, however…"

She could see the question in his eyes he dared not utter. He wanted to know where his honor was tarnished and she decided to be generous. "A warrior is no longer honorable if he is allowed to decide what vows he will keep and what vows he will ignore when convenient." Like the vows made to a king that will be ignored to benefit a prince. "You should be careful, warrior." Holding up her forefinger and thumb an inch apart. "You are this close in dishonor to becoming my permanent guest." He paled as much as he was able. She just smirked in amusement. "At least then Odin would have company that he would deem worthy of him…that should please you."

He blinked rapidly three times as the words were processed and understood. With horror in his golden eyes Heimdall stood up straighter even as she sat down, a large beast appearing under her. The general shape of a dog, but larger than a wolf. The flames didn't even seem to bother her as she sat amongst the heat, her clothing unaffected. The hound started walking towards Asgard, she riding the creature sideways so she could study the people and structures as they passed.

The buildings had been cleaned as much as they could be in the short amount of time provided. The sun shone down, though there were thunder clouds hovering in the air. All the decorations were appropriate for the crowning of a king, yet the colors were muted. They were also the wrong colors for this particular king. The clothing was equally appropriate for those in mourning. Curious. The AEsir didn't believe in regret. If this were Odin, he would be holding a banquet to bolster spirits to celebrate those that survived instead of focusing on those that hadn't.

She felt surprised…and it pleased her.

* * *

Those assembled in the throne room were just rising from their formal bows to Asgard's new king when a silky voice drifted from the back of the room. "What an interesting day of **celebration**." Thor looked up with a grim frown as the crowd parted, those looking back to see who had dared to speak and then stumbling back when the identity of the interloper was revealed. No one spoke or made a sound. No one dared. Still riding her hound, Hela approached the throne and spoke as she did. "It appears all but the people rejoice such an occasion."

Thor knew her by sight but knew better than to not answer. He didn't call the guards in, nor give any indications to the warriors three or Sif to act. The last thing that Asgard needed right now was a new enemy to face. "There is little to celebrate."

She hummed softly to herself and hopped gracefully off her perch. She left the magic globe resting on the back of the hound and curiously crossed the distance, wanting to see the thunderer's face as she asked, "Are you not pleased to finally be Asgard's king?"

Thor didn't bother to hide his grimace, nor could he hide the pain in his eyes if he even tried. "Not at the price that I was forced to pay for it."

She nodded slowly to herself, ticking off each one with a finger. "Hmm…I suppose so. Father, mother…and brother. Or do you not acknowledge him as-…"

Thor interrupted her immediately, his voice vehement though it quieted quickly with pain and loss, "Loki is-was my brother. He ever shall be."

Hela refrained from grinning but the urge to do so was strong. _So delightful_. Not that she was delighting in his pain. Actually she was, but it wasn't the only thing that delighted her. "Well, on such a **joyous** day I believe that a gift between realms is appropriate." He raised a hand as if to object and she made a tutting noise as she asked, "Do you not remember the first diplomatic rule?" His face made a different sort of grimace, remembering that diplomacy had always been Loki's strength. "It is rude to refuse such an offer."

She made a slight gesture behind her and Thor focused on the flamed creature for the first time, asking in halting surprise, "Is that…a hellhound?"

"Yes."

There were gasps as well as screams. Those with weapons had them in hand now that the flamed beast was actually identified. Thor's voice was firm, wanting no part of Niflheim in Asgard. "That creature has no place here."

Hela huffed with a roll of her eyes, running her fingers over her pet's head to calm the beast as she shifted restlessly. "I have no intention of giving you my pet. I wouldn't even dream of it. Besides, the only way she could stay were she to feast on your commoners." Hela wrinkled her nose slightly as if the thought was silly. "No doubt your AEsir sensibility would object."

Thor's hand twitched for Mjolnir but he left the hammer on his belt, demanding an honest response, "Then what do you intend?"

"To give you this." Hela picked up the globe and slowly panned around to show one and all.

There were soft murmurs amongst the crowd, speculation, but no one was even close. Thor was frowning as he asked, "What is it?"

"A truly powerful weapon. Enough power to rip worlds apart…or destroy an enemy like Surtur." Clarifying the type of power that she held in her hands. "Magic. More magic than has ever been contained in a single living being…save once."

The looks of disbelief were fewer than she expected. Again she was impressed. It appeared that Loki left more of an impression than he believed. Thor just shook his head slightly. "I would not know what to do with it."

It was no great secret that Thor was a true AEsir warrior who would never understand magic. But for the first time in a great while she had hope that perhaps she could explain enough to help him understand. "I am well aware. So I will give you the advice that had Odin the sense to heed, the present would be very different." Advice she'd attempted to impart as a light elf over a thousand years ago. Not an altruistic gesture, but just an attempt to at least level the playing field. But even back then Odin had been a fool. It just made his defeat even more delightful. A slight smile pulled at the flesh of her lips, fingers lightly caressing the top of the glowing sphere as she slowly ascended the steps. "Magic is like love, my dear king. Love can be found in the oddest of places but it cannot be forced to remain. It cannot be contained. It cannot be controlled." She met him at the platform. Anyone else would have been stopped and chastised, if not killed for such blasphemy. But this was the Goddess of the Underworld. No one dared. "And like love it can be nurtured. In the right hands it can be cared for until it changes and grows into something glorious…and in the wrong hands it will become twisted and ugly."

Thor looked down at it and for the first time really examined the small sphere. She held out her hand and after a moment the globe leapt out of her grip and Thor was quick to catch it. It felt like glass in his hands and though it glowed there was no heat. Nothing about it was recognizable, save the color. The exact same shade of his eyes. "It's green…"

Her eyebrow arched slightly as she replied. "Of course it is. Magic is uniquely flavored, colored if you will, by the one who wields it." Loki was unlike any other creature in the nine. With the magic that he carried in life he was powerful. But magic was a willing slave that would not part from its master easily. She thought of his attire. "It always was his favorite color after all."

Everyone held their breath with that little hint. No one moved. No one dared. But every one of them was listening fiercely. Thor questioned hesitantly, fear and hope intermingled, "Why doesn't he change back?"

"Perhaps he's tired of the form he was born within." Hela shrugged easily and glided down the steps. She traveled to the hellhound's side before pausing to turn. Her voice was a strange combination of accusation and quiet dismissal. "After all, was it not your own father who once said that it is a birthright to be the son of a king but an accomplishment to be a prince?" Quiet murmurs filled the throne room as Thor slowly tore his gaze away from the sphere of magic. "Then why was he never respected for that achievement? Because he simply wasn't big and blond enough?" Thor visibly flinched. He wasn't the only one. "Perhaps he's done playing with the rest of you and he will journey to Valhalla to be with his mother."

"…our mother and father." The correction from Thor was almost automatic.

She crossed her arms loosely over her chest, well aware she could leave it as a misunderstanding or correct him. She chose to reveal Odin's disgrace. "I said what I meant. You assume much to presume Yggdrasil is forgiving when funeral rites are denied." Eyes widened. Those gathered shifted in unease and a thought hovered before it settled amongst those assembled. A thought that could never be given voice, but would be remembered. That even a king as great as the All-father can act in dishonor.

Desperation lit those blue eyes before Thor looked back down to focus on the magic he held. This could all be an elaborate trick, a torment devised by Hela. But even if this proved to do nothing more than to make him a fool he didn't care. Not if there was even a sliver of hope that he could still have his brother back.

"…Loki?" His words were quiet, ignoring those present leaning closer to hear him. He was at a loss, unsure of what to say or do to win Loki back. His demands had a way of falling on deaf ears and with Loki. His brother usually did the exact opposite just to spite him. Honesty had always been his strength. And suddenly he knew what he needed to say. "I cannot make vows for the rest of Asgard, brother, but I can promise for myself. If it is the crown that you wish you will have it. If you desire that I leave Asgard then I shall." Eyes widened, gasps filling the space. Someone took a step only for Sif to draw her sword with flinty determination in her gaze. The warriors three were only seconds behind her. If this was what Thor wanted then they would support him…and silently their own vows of what they would do if Loki returned were added to Thor's words. "My only request if that is your command is that you will visit me, for I have missed your company and would spend a lifetime proving this to you." His voice shaking, unashamed of the tears that silently fell. He had lost everything to ascend to the throne, a prize that he found he didn't want if this was the price that was taken in recompense. "Please, brother…"

Sif glanced back in surprise, never hearing Thor beg for anything before. Hela paused in her retreat. The prideful prince was gone and in his place was a man who had determined what truly mattered. A man who had grown and learned what Odin never had. It wasn't the thrill of victory. It wasn't the vain feeling of accomplishment when vanquishing one's foes. It wasn't being king.

Family. Friendships. What mattered was the people a man surrounded himself with. It was in celebrating individuality, of the strengths **and** the weaknesses of others. The establishing of a legacy was important, but not if there was no one left behind to continue that legacy.

Love. In spite of AEsir perceptions love wasn't a weakness and the thunderer finally understood that. Love would have prevented all of this from happening. Some actions and reactions were inevitable, but it would have prevented Loki's fall. A man who was worthy to be called brother of the trickster of Asgard.

Hela smirked as she turned, holding up her hand with palm up and blew softly back in Thor's direction. Just a little push to help the sleeping trickster awaken. Then he would decide if he would stay or not.

A glittering something flew and twirled within the air, Thor oblivious as he gently held the small globe of green magic between both palms. His blue eyes widened as the sparkling swirl of wind, ash, and blood wrapped around the green globe. Whispers filled the air, not from the mouths of those present but they were heard nonetheless.

Whispers of silent wishes. Whispers of unspoken hope. Thor heard Sif. He heard Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral. He heard his own voice added to the chorus of gentle whispers. The words were different but the meaning behind it was the same. A plea for the return of Asgard's second son. The magic shimmered and vibrated a second before Loki appeared in front of him.

Thor's eyes widened, breathing his name. "Loki…"

Cries and gasps filled the air. Fandral's jaw hit the floor, barely even noticing Sif's sword clatter against stone as it slipped from her grasp. Volstagg stared in wonder and Hogun paled. Thor noticed none of this, focused on his brother.

Loki blinked slowly, eyes distant and unfocused. A strange smile that didn't quite belong spread across his face. A smile that Thor hadn't remembered seeing since Loki had been a very small boy. A smile full of mischief and innocence. Even his voice was odd as his spoke. His tone was soft and gentle, with the faintest of lisps that young boys carry, "Thor…I had…the strangest dream…"

His green eyes rolled back in his head, body crumpling but not impacting with the ground. Thor was quick to catch the trickster, fresh tears in his eyes as he pulled his brother into a tight embrace and held his unconscious form against his chest.

* * *

Thor paused at the private room Eir had set aside for Loki. Hunther was standing guard proudly, though he bowed appropriately and stepped aside so that the king of Asgard could enter. **One** of the kings of Asgard. It's not as if vows can be taken away and at the moment the elders were at a loss in how to handle the situation. Thor had already decreed the decision would be Loki's.

Their friends were absolutely beside themselves. Sif was filled with all sorts of worries. Worry of what Hela wanted in recompense for her actions. Worry that Loki wouldn't survive his recent return from the beyond. She, all of them, had been pestering Eir for updates. The only reason they weren't here now was because Thor had made the healer promise he would have a private moment first before the rest of Asgard came knocking.

With a slight nod he entered the room, breathing the word. "Brother…"

His brother was tucked under thick blankets. He was scowling heavily, but his green eyes weren't as sharp as usual. It was no doubt due to the herbs and medicines running through his system. Thor had come as soon as Eir had confirmed that Loki would be awake by the time he arrived. Loki was as snarky as ever, much to Thor's relief. "You have, yet again, thwarted my wishes for a simple end to my own existence."

Thor didn't slam the door behind him but he did close it. He didn't want something like that being overheard out of context. He pulled in a slow breath before correcting Loki quietly. "You do not truly mean that."

Loki's scowl only deepened as he retorted, "Do I not?"

The thunderer hid his grimace, unable not to feel hurt and sorrow. He wasn't certain if Loki were just in a mood, jesting, or sincere. He honestly didn't want to know though he suspected it had to do with Loki currently being trapped in bed. Loki always had been prickly in being perceived as weak after being injured. "In actuality it was Hela who did so."

"Figures…" Loki muttered the word to himself, indulging in just a bit of a sulk. Yet he couldn't say he was completely disappointed to having survived and it surprised him. His brow slightly furrowed, he glanced at Thor to find the thunderer still standing there. Huffing at him before asking, "Is court really so boring that staring at me is more entertaining?" He didn't need to ask to know that Thor had been crowned. After such a war Asgard would need a king as soon as possible.

"Asgard can wait." Loki felt both eyebrows hike up at that declaration. Thor noticed Loki's surprise and nodded his head slightly. "I wanted to see you awake with my own eyes."

Loki rolled his eyes and made a slightly dismissive gesture with his hand. "And I have done so. Your self-appointed task complete yet still you remain." He shifted a pillow under his back slightly and pushed himself up enough so he was more comfortable.

"I made a vow-…"

"I recall hearing nothing so you might as well return to your throne." Loki cut him off with a casual tone but there was a hint of warning within his voice as well. Knowledge passed between the two of them silently. He may have been safely contained in a small sphere of magic but he had somehow heard the vows.

"I meant what I said, brother." Thor remained stiff and awaiting Loki's word. Thor had meant his vow and would in no way persuade his brother to choose anything but what Loki wanted. "Say what you wish and it will be so."

Loki was clearly agitated, unable to hide it. "I wish for you to allow me to recover before ambushing me for decisions I have yet to decide."

"That was not my intent…" Thor slowly frowned as he trailed off, brow furrowed, before turning towards the door.

Loki sighed and rubbed his face with his hand in irritation. Only this time it was with himself. He had not woken up in the best mood and the worry of what was going to happen next had him on edge. Not to mention he hated pity almost as much as he hated appearing weak. He could easily imagine his mother frowning at him for trying to start a fight and he was surprised to find the thought of her not as painful as it had been just a short while ago. The empty hole in his heart was still there, but the desire to see all of Asgard burn for failing her was fading.

"I assume Asgard was victorious."

Thor smiled before he turned back, knowing Loki wouldn't call him back with an apology but thankful he did it with a convenient excuse. "Of course we were, b-…Loki." He wasn't certain if Loki's agitation stemmed from the identifier but he was almost desperate to keep peace between them. "Your actions assured it was so. They will be speaking of your victory through the feasting hall for centuries to come."

Loki snarled lowly, focused on only one thing. "If you stop calling me brother now, so help me Thor I will order Sif to kick you out of Asgard since she will have no choice in obeying." He smirked evilly. "Her vow if I retained this body. I cannot wait to rub it in her face."

"Brother." There was as much warning as there was affection in the word.

Mentally Loki grimaced a second later, heat racing across his face. He remembered only too well what he had said to her. _What in Helheim had I been thinking?_ No, he was certain of his own demise. He knew what he'd been thinking. How tragic that even he could fall prey to being a melodramatic fool. It had been the truth, but he knew better than to offer potentially damaging truths on the chance that fate had decided to have a bit more fun with him. Perhaps avoiding her for the next millennia or two would be the best plan. But then again if she wasn't actively avoiding him she might be slightly receptive to the idea. Hmm…

Thor nodded once to himself, knowing this was his chance. He'd made too many assumptions concerning his and Loki's brotherhood. If one or both of them departed for Valhalla tomorrow he would make certain that Loki knew his heart. Such talks were also something that Loki avoided at all costs. This was the one time Loki couldn't run as he was prone to. Pushing aside his pride and taking advantage of Loki's distraction, he reached down and wrapped his arms firmly but carefully around his brother.

Loki stiffened in his arms as he was pulled away from the pillows but the trickster found he didn't have the capability to fight the thunderer. His voice muffled by Thor's tunic, trying to sound calm but Thor noted a hint of panic. "Thor? What are you doing?"

"I wish to say what should have been said long before now."

Loki turned his head enough so that his face was at least partially visible from Thor's tunic. "And you must touch me to speak?"

Thor nodded once solemnly, his voice grave. "Aye."

"Unnecessary." Loki pushed at his shoulder with a single finger.

After a second the thunderer shrugged that shoulder. "Yet I find it vital."

"Thor…"

Thor grinned just a little at the whine that had crept in, his hesitation gone, and ignored Loki's soft protests. "You have played many roles in my life. Friend. Advisor. Confidant. Rival. Enemy. But most of all, you have been my brother. It was true from the day I peered over the edge of your pram to see you for the first time, just as it is true now. I care not where you were born. I care not who your parents are or are not. I care not that you are an arrogant fool." Loki growled softly at that one and squirmed but he wasn't going anywhere until Thor allowed it. Thor continued on, putting conviction in his tone. "I only care that you are Loki, brother of Thor. No one, not even you, can ever change that." He leaned his head down to speak softly and knew by Loki stilling that he was listening. "Sometimes I'm oblivious, but never doubt that I love you." Thor wasn't certain what Loki's reaction would be or if he even remembered that moment but he hoped more than anything his brother believed him.

Loki stopped breathing for a full two heart beats before swallowing thickly. He blinked rapidly, his brow furrowed in pain before whispering harshly from trembling lips. " _Damn you_." His left hand clenched around Thor's tunic as he ducked his head further to hide his face. Anger, joy, sorrow, love; Loki couldn't even begin to define all the emotions swelling in him. But they overwhelmed him, welling up before spilling down his cheeks in release. If Thor noticed that Loki's shoulders were silently shaking or that his tunic became slightly damp, he never mentioned it.

Thor stayed still, rubbing Loki's back lightly and eyes closed in relief that his brother believed him. The past was as it was, but Thor knew that Loki would never deny they were brothers again. They remained unmoving until he felt Loki unclench his hold on his tunic. Taking the silent hint for what it was, he released Loki and took a step back. He ignored the trickster quickly passing a hand over his face and clearing his throat before asking hoarsely, "How fairs the repairs?"

"Slow but they have begun." Thor let the conversation turn. Most probably it would never be brought up again but it didn't need to.

Loki settled himself back against the pillows. He silently praised and damned Eir in the same breath. Whatever she had given him left him blissfully pain free as his overworked nerve endings coped with he in fact having a body again. On the other hand his mind was dulled by it so he had little control over his emotions and he had the insane urge to hug Thor. Again. Which wasn't happening.

"Once my mind is clearer we will need to have a discussion." A curious look crossed Thor's face and Loki didn't keep him waiting. "A warning that Odin would never have heeded since it comes from me but I feel certain you will." A warning that a mad titan called Thanos was coming.

Thor could see that Loki was drooping just a little, whether because of physical exhaustion or emotional he wasn't certain. He was reluctant to be parted so soon but he wanted Loki to regain his strength. "I should leave you to your rest…"

"I said that my mind was unclear, not that I had difficulty with my ears. It will simply mean that for once you will regale me with stories." What Loki could have normally said with a snappish tone was mysteriously absent. Instead Loki was examining the sheets covering him, plucking at them with restless fingers.

Thor's smile was beaming as he regained his seat, spinning stories about his adventures with the Avengers. Loki settled in and got comfortable. Perhaps Thor didn't realize how much information he was passing on concerning his mortal allies. Then again he just might and it was a gesture of trust. Loki just smirked quietly and listened, nodding when appropriate but all the while his mind was still focused on what was to come. It wouldn't last.

Thanos. The infinity gems.

War was coming and no doubt they would all be thrown together. It was a certainty which part Thor would play, his brother the eternal hero. Sif and the warriors 3 would follow whoever asked them to do so, though Loki had a quiet suspicion that they would now heed his request over Thor's. But he was Loki, there was no such thing as certainty for him. Perhaps he would still die gloriously. Perhaps he would choose to assist the Avengers and his brother or perhaps he would choose his own path.

Whatever the outcome, Hela was doubtlessly going to spend the next few years being entertained.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Well, it was a blast. I've got a few ideas in the works so hopefully if the muse cooperates we will see a sequel soon for the Infinity Wars._

 _Thank you all for reading and for your reviews._


End file.
